The Chains That Bind Us
by Nicomy43
Summary: The Knave was never banished with the Red Queen, instead he was enslaved by the Mirana to a lifetime of backbreaking labor. Alice can't seem to banish him from her thoughts, no matter what she does. What is she to do when pushed into his company?
1. Chapter 1: Chained

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland in anyway.**

**Note: This was slightly inspired by a prompted I filled, "Slice Away the Sun."**

**Title: The Chains That Bind Us**

**Pairing: Alice/Stayne**

**Genre(s): Romance**

**Rating: M (for later chapters that will involve sexual content)**

**Summary: The Knave was never banished with the Red Queen, instead he was enslaved by the Mirana to a lifetime of backbreaking labor. Alice can't seem to banish him from her thoughts, no matter what she does. What is she to do when pushed into his company?**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Chained**_

_'I'm doing it again_,' Alice briefly noted to herself as she gazed upon the White Queen's grounds. It was always the same place that her eyes fell upon. Sometimes varying between a couple, small glances, to a long, intent stare. It had been a pattern she had developed after returning to Underland some weeks ago, since finishing her business in the Aboveworld sooner than expected. But what held her attention so effortlessly you ask? Why, a certain Red Knave, ex-Red Knave to more precise.

There he was, bound in heavy chains as he worked on one structure to the next. His once pale skin now bronzed from the long, endless hours under the sweltering sun. His numerous scars from countless battles were more apparent than ever on his flesh. The muscles of his body were in a constant state of strain as he did the most difficult of tasks; lifting wood beams and stones much too heavy for the smaller workers. He towered over them all and the white, chess-piece soldiers that surrounded him. Their hands always hovering near the whips and spears at their sides.

Yes, Ilosovic Stayne was a slave to the White Queen and her kingdom. As Iracebeth of Crims had been banished to the Outlands to live a life of loneliness and silence, he had been condemned to one of back-breaking labor.

_"Just as your hands have freely ruined all they have touched, they shall be bounded and chained to rebuild all you have destroyed." _Mirana had said as her sister was dragged away, screeching.

'_A fitting punishment, indeed_,' thought Alice as she watched Stayne's arms hammer away at whatever they assigned him today. And a smart one at that. For them not to use that strong form of his would have been a simple waste. With him doing every unwanted and strenuous job, left less work for all, everyone except him that is. It also increased production tenfold while punishing the proud, ruthless man who had aided the Red Queen in her unlawful acts.

That didn't explain why Alice felt the need to watch him, day in and day out. But then again, even _she_ couldn't explain it. Not to anyone, especially not to herself. All she knew was the perplexing fluttering in her lower stomach, and the speeding of her heart. Not to even mention the delightful tension she received between her legs when seeing a bead of sweat grace his temple. As she watched it slide down, she couldn't help but feel a silent envy for it.

This slight-obsession had started gradually, just out of mere curiosity. Only with a few, quick glances as she was on her way to tea and back, but soon enough she found herself making excuses to pass by more often. Always she took the same path, making herself appear busy as she sought him out the corner of her eye. Sometimes, she would stand behind one of the many pillars when there was no one around to catch her. One of those times happened to be now.

She had tried to stop, really she had. She did everything she could think of to break this shameful habit; took different routes between destinations. Busied herself with random chores and visiting her friends. But still her feet found their way back to him, just as her thoughts did throughout every moment of the day. More and more, she became frustrated with herself. She had half a mind to leave the palace and make residence elsewhere, just to take temptation out of the picture...

Suddenly, Stayne's tall frame stopped and looked around, as if somehow knowing he had an audience besides those guarding him. Quickly, Alice pressed against the stone pillar, hiding herself from his view as she sunk to the ground. Holding her breath, she peeked at him again through the bars of the railing. Waiting for him to turn back around so she could make an exit. She bit her lip at the full view of his muscular chest and stomach, his shirt having been discarded long ago. Her eyes traced down to the leather pants he still wore, dirtied and tattered from the constant labor. Alice had to bite back a groan at the sight of a few dark curls that brushed against the edge of them.

Finally he did with one of the guards shouting at him, he made a comment, but Alice couldn't hear. From the guard's expression, she knew it hadn't been anything pleasant. With adrenaline pumping in her veins, she made a dash around the corner and headed to her room. If she had stayed a little longer, she would have witnessed the snapping of the ropes, and the breaking of the pulley that slammed into the Knave. She would of know what was on the gossip-mongers' tongues, instead of only being aware that _something _had happened. On her way to answer Mirana's summons, less than an hour later, she distinctly heard in hushed tones,

"Ilosovic Stayne has been injured. Serves him right, I say."

* * *

**Random Author's Note at the End: Hope you guys are interested! I'm still trying to figure out where exactly I'm taking this story, I have a bunch of ideas but only a rough blueprint. So reviews would be more than lovely! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Bound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland in any way.**

**Note: Oh my gosh! :D Thank you all for the lovely reviews!!! Really didn't expect that many haha ^_^' Anywho, here is Chapter 2. Please leave a review :)**

**Title: The Chains That Bind Us**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Pairing: Alice/Stayne**

**Rating: R (for later chapters involving sexual content)**

**Summary: The Knave was never banished with the Red Queen, instead he was enslaved by the Mirana to a lifetime of backbreaking labor. Alice can't seem to banish him from her thoughts, no matter what she does. What is she to do when pushed into his company?**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Bound**_

With quickened steps, Alice hurried to the throne room. Her mind caught in a turmoil over the knowledge of Stayne being hurt. One part told her not to worry, not to even think about it, while another wouldn't stop placing concern in her being. She reached Mirana without even realizing until the her eyes fell to the floor in an automatic curtsey which the queen returned.

"Ah, Alice, so good to see you," Mirana said to her, her always present smile in place.

"As to you, Mirana," replied Alice. For a few long moments they stood there in a complete silence that had Alice mentally choking. Gently, she coughed to help break it as she did her best to not hop on foot to the other. Once she felt she could take no more, she asked,

"Not meaning to sound rude or rushed, but what have you summoned me for?"

"Oh? Yes, _that_," Mirana stated, as if trying to trying to draw out Alice's wait. "There was incident today in one of the fields, where the workers were. One was injured."

"The Knave?," Alice inquired, wanting the rumor clarified.

"Yes, him. I see you've heard," Mirana noted as she began to make her way across the room. Alice nodded, following her as she tried to be patient. The queen began digging through numerous objects as she spoke to Alice, "Alice, do you have any skills medically?"

"Yes," Alice nodded again, baffled by her question. "Most women from my world do, it was customary to learn them even if they were never to be used."

"What all do you know?," Mirana asked as she continued her search.

"I can clean wounds, stitch and bind them if needed. I know how to cure fevers and some other things. I don't see what this has-"

Suddenly a box was shoved in her arms, the surprise of it nearly knocking her over. She glanced down to see it a medical kit.

"It's settled then," Mirana told her as she watched Alice regain her balance. "You will be his healer."

"Wait, _I _am? Surely you have healers of your own?," Alice tried to hold the panic from her voice when asking this. To be put into a situation with the Knave was so surreal and maddening. Her stomach was in a constant flip as her heart refused to slow down. Her hands began to become cold and clammy as she gripped the medical kit tight to her chest. She was trying to get _over_ this fascination she held for him, and here she was being pushed to confront the source of it.

"I do, but you're the only one in this castle to not have a grudge against him. Only you will give him decent treatment of some sort," Mirana told her, still smiling.

"What about you?" Alice questioned, more perplexed by the queen's answer. The only response Mirana gave her was a bigger smile before nudging her towards the guards standing by.

"Take her to him," she ordered them before giving Alice a wave farewell.

~*~

The trip to the dungeons was not long, but to Alice it felt like eternity. With each step she felt more and more fear and anxiety build within her. If she had to choose at that moment to face Stayne or the Jabberwocky, it would be the latter. Her mind was in a jumble throughout all the passageways and stairs they took. Desperately, she tried to make at least one coherent thought, or distract herself by remembering the way. Vainly, she tried to calm herself before reaching his cell, but all too soon they faced it's thick, wooden door.

"Open it," the head of the guard shouted to the one manning the entrance. Quickly he did, the sounding creak caused prickles down her neck. She took one deep breath after the other as she was led into the darkened chamber. All those breaths were taken away when she glimpsed at Stayne.

There he laid on a bench much too short for him, his legs sprawling over it's edge as he stayed on his back. Alice took in his muscled body once more as she waited for him to acknowledge their presence. This was the first time since the battle that she's had a close inspection of him. His skin was slightly pale as clutched a blood-soaked cloth across his lower chest, but she could see the wound went farther down than that. Worry tugged at her again, this time not confronted by an opposing side. She looked away as the head of the guard cleared his throat, and told the giant of a man,

"This here is Lady Alice. She has been assigned as your healer, and you will show her respect. There will be consequences if you don't, is that clear?"

His statement caught Stayne's attention for he opened his eye, seeking out the said girl. Finding her, he pierced Alice with an intense stare that increased the whirlpool her insides were in. Quietly, he raked down her form and Alice couldn't help but feel like he was making note of every detail, mentally tarnishing each in the most sinful of ways. A smirk pulled on his lips at the sight of a blush blooming on her cheeks, satisfied to have a reaction of some sort.

_"Very," _he simply said before ignoring them once more. The guards turned to her, telling her that they would just be outside if needed, and handed her a bowl full of water along with numerous rags. They then left the two alone, the slamming of the door sounded their exit. Alice watched the door for a few moments, wishing that at least one of them had stayed despite the small size of the room. For some reason she felt deep down that her fate has been sealed in some way that she still had yet to discover. Alice really hated when that sort of thing happened.

Her eyes returned to the Knave, only to meet his only eye once more. His penetrating gaze caused her nerves to rise along with the need to shift back and forth on her feet. Wanting, to get right down to business and leave as soon as possible, she told him,

"Might as well get started."

Hesitantly she moved towards him, wondering how hard it would be for him to do her harm.

_'The chains have to be strong enough to hold him back. They would never put me in danger,' _Alice thought, trying to calm the fear in her. Moving her skirts in a way, so they would not hinder her, she knelt next to him. Gently she took the soiled rag from his bloodied hands, forcing herself to pay attention to her task instead of studying them. She gasped at the sight of the gaping and long wound that stretched from his lower chest and down to his stomach. Thankfully, the bleeding had stopped, and didn't appear to have hit anything important. But still it was in desperate need of cleaning and stitches before infection could set in. Without further ado, Alice started to work, all the while trying to ignore the Knave's watch on her.

She cleaned away all the dirt and dried blood in and around the wound. She took her time, making sure to get every speck as she went through many rags. The once clean water was now a muddy red. No problem or word had arisen throughout the process, that was until her hand reached his belt buckle. Jumping away, almost like she had been burned, before she composed herself while telling him,

"I need you to unfasten the buckle so I can finish cleaning and inspecting." His eyebrow gave a curious raise at this statement, realizing her mistake Alice continued, "For bruises and such."

"I'm afraid I can't, _my lady,_" he said this title so mockingly, it almost brought Alice to flinch. "For I cannot reach. This cell wasn't exactly built for a man such as myself."

He gave a small shrug before jingling the manacles at his wrists, as if to emphasis this point. The tone he used was one only directed to simpletons when stating common fact. He was trying to make her feel embarrassed and unintelligent, and it was working to some degree. Biting her cheek in anger, Alice remained silent as she knelt next to him yet again. She couldn't see where the chains ended beneath the bench, so she took his word for it. With trembling hands and bated breath, she leaned forward. Nervously, she fumbled with the the buckle until she had it opened. She began working on the rest after that, trying to undo only what was necessary. She had to hold back a pleasurable groan when catching sight of his thicker trail of curls. Alice could feel herself tightening once more, and had to clamp her thighs tight so they wouldn't buck. Mentally, she berated herself as she finished this part of the task.

Looking over the injury again, she noted that bruises were beginning to spread causing the skin to take on an angry, red look. She gave a flinch filled with sympathy, only being able to imagine the pain. Quickly she grabbed a needle and thread from the kit before she began stitching the wound close. She heard him lean his head back down, obviously tired from the whole event. Alice was just happy to not be receiving that gaze of his, the one that seemed to know everything as it pierced her shell.

After finally finishing with the stitches, she began rubbing a salve into his skin. His body tensed beneath her fingers, as if waiting for an assault. It only seemed to tense more as her hands rubbed lower until all the needed parts were coated. Alice then wrapped him bandages before refastening his belt and pants. Her hand accidentally slipped and brushed against the junction of his legs. She pulled back the offending hand to her chest as she watched him, waiting for him to make some remark. He didn't however, as he simply lay there with his eye closed.

Figuring that he had not noticed, she cleaned up her mess and headed towards the door. Just as she was reaching for the knob, his voice sounded from behind her,

"You know if your hands were larger this would have been done sooner, probably done better as well."

Her eyebrows furrowed in anger as she turned back to him, a retort on the tip of her tongue, only to find his scarred back facing her. With an unhappy huff, she slammed the door behind her and made he way to the guards.

"Stitches were needed, and the bandages will need to changed everyday. It will take a couple of weeks to heal, more or less depending on infection," Alice told them shortly. All she wanted to do was go back to her room and dive into a book, not stand around talking about _him._

The soldier nodded, and told her, "We'll report to the queen, just please return here tomorrow. Have a good day, my Lady."

They bowed and she curtsied in farewell before all but running to her room. With each step she dreaded the next day even more...

* * *

**Random Author's Note At The End: Hope you enjoyed! I also hope I hit the mark when it came to Stayne. (Really don't want to make him OOC.) As the story progesses, pointers/tips would be nice if I'm moving away too much from him. I will warn you though that as their relationship developes, there will be developement with both Stayne and Alice's characters. **


	3. Chapter 3: Sleep

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland in anyway.**

**Note: Thank you all for the marvelous reviews! ^_^ They mean a lot. 3**

**Title: The Chains That Bind Us**

**Pairing: Stayne/Alice**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: The Knave was never banished with the Red Queen, instead he was enslaved by Mirana to a lifetime of backbreaking labor. Alice can't seem to banish him from her thoughts, no matter what she does. What is she to do when pushed into his company?**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Sleep**_

Books laid skewed around in misshapen piles, all out of their rightful homes in the numerous bookcases. This was very uncommon for Alice, she may be odd to other Victorians, but she was still orderly when it came to her possessions. The said young woman paid this no mind as she paced through the piles, avoiding covers left and right. For the umpteenth time that day, her thoughts were caught in an internal spiral.

Down in the dungeon, all she had wanted was to escape to her room from that blasted knave, and then distract herself with a good read. Alice had the managed the escape part (even if ungracefully), but the walk to her room had not relieved the angry frenzy her mind was in. Over and over she cursed him under her breath, and scolded herself for acting like the fool Stayne implied her to be.

_'I am __**not **__a fool,' _Alice thought for the twentieth time since returning to her sanctuary. How desperately she wanted to prove that to him. Along with the fact on how she was not inadequate when it came to bandaging and other things. That even despite her normal, smaller size that she held an intelligence and wit that suppressed women (and men, for that matter) greater in age. Many times her pacing feet led her to the door just to go tell him these things, only to be stopped with a shake of the head.

She had tried to busy herself with her favorite novels, only to have her eyes glare down in the white surrounding their words. She then turned to other novels that took much more concentration, but they soon were added to the floor as well. With her bookshelves empty, and head brimming over, she had tried to sleep. Tossing and turning, she only gained more frustration before admitting that defeat. Now with the hands nearing five in the morning, what was the point to even try? With a sigh, she began to make ready for a new day.

After cleaning in the basin and dressing, she then began to clear up the mess she had made; replacing books, straightening papers and picking up the slipper she had at some point tossed at the door. With that task done, Alice stood in the middle of the room, hands twitching at her sides as she decided what to do next. She most certainly did not want to visit the Knave, it was much too early for that anyway. Most of her friends were still asleep or just rising from bed, and there was absolutely nothing in her room that she had not tried.

_'Might as well roam the grounds_,' she concluded, exiting to the hall. The kitchen was her first stop, grabbing a couple of freshly made rolls she bid the cooks and servants 'hello.' She took a purple pear from a bowl and slipped it in her pouch before heading outside. Aimlessly she walked through the open hallways as she nibbled on her bread. All the while she pondered on her problem that was Stayne, her feet led her unsurprisingly to where she had watched him the day before. This time however Alice watched the sun rise above the horizon. Leaning over the railing she became entranced by their awing colors. She was not sure how long she had been standing there when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Beautiful, isn't it?," came a small voice behind her. Turning, Alice faced the Mad Hatter as he twirled his hat in his hands. He gave her a large smile which she returned.

"Tarrant," she cried happily, greeting him with a hug. "How are you?"

"Well! Dandy! Fabulous! Marvelous! Right as rain! Positively-"

His rambling was stopped as Alice placed a finger on his nose, giggling she told him, "I believe I get the picture, Hatter."

"My apologies, Champion," he replied, bowing jokingly. With a roll of her eyes, Alice smiled at him again. He was a great friend, always somehow knew when she needed perking up. Tarrant offered his arm to her and asked, "May I make it up to you by escorting you to breakfast?"

"Why yes, you may," she told him, taking the offered arm as they walked to the dining hall. The said hall was a bustle of activity as they weaved through the many people, this made Alice wonder again just how long she had been standing outside. They made their way to where Thackery and Mallymkun sat at one of the many tables. The Dormouse gave them a happy wave as the March Hare's twitching eye decided which food item to throw first. It wasn't before Tarrant started some random topic that the others joined in. Alice remained silent as she sipped her tea, giving a smile or nod when needed. Each time they became more forced as she felt the fatigue take its toll. She was just on the edge of slipping into a thoughtless trance when the Dormouse decided to bring up her least favorite subject.

"So Hatta, have you heard what happened to the Knave?," she asked Tarrant.

"Serves him bloody right, me thinks," Tarrant replied, eyes flashing to a bright amber. "Should have banished him with the Behg Hid, or just have him executed."

"Tarrant!," Alice gasped, angrily. A sudden rage flared inside her when hearing him say those words. It was one she could not explain for it disappeared as soon as it came. Standing there with her hands planted on the table, she faced the shocked expressions on her friends' faces before regaining herself. "Don't let the queen hear you say such things, besides... there's been enough death already."

She said this last part quietly as she gazed down at her overturned teacup, its spilt tea creating a puddle where a plate should be. Tarrant's eyes faded back to their usual green as he looked at her before leaning over to give her shoulder a gentle squeeze. This was an apology typically shared between siblings like they viewed each other as. Alice simply nodded at him in forgiveness, and the topic of the Knave was dropped.

The breakfast carried on for another hour before everyone left to do their duties; Tarrant with his hats, Mally with her training, and Thackery with his... Well, Alice was still unsure of what the March Hare did besides throw and shout things. She decided that she'll need to figure that out sometime as she went to her room to grab the medical kit. With a sigh, she made her way to the dungeons so the unpleasant visit with the Knave could be over with.

Alice was quite proud of herself that she only had to retrace her steps twice before finding his cell. It wasn't all that hard to miss, being the only one with a guard. With one last calming breath, she nodded for the door to be unlocked. The door closing behind her was the only announcement of her arrival. She gazed at him, again making sure to focus her wandering eyes on his face. He was in the same position as yesterday; laying on the bench with his eye closed. The only differences were the bandages wrapped around his chest and just below the waistband of his pants. Alice truly made sure not to allow her eyes to gaze there as she cleared her throat to gain his attention. Still he didn't acknowledge her. Not sure what else to try, she said to him,

"Hello."

This caused him to stir and look upon her with his only eye. Alice found herself nervous under his gaze once more as she decided which action to take.

"How are you feeling?" she finally asked him. As his healer it _was _important to know if the pain was greater or less than before. But instead of giving her a description on his condition, he grunted,

"Better than you from the look of things."

Of course, this statement didn't make Alice happy as she allowed her lips to fall into a small frown. She then concluded it would be more beneficial for her sake to not say anything to him at all. He always seemed to turn the tables on her whenever she asked him the simplest of questions. She knelt down next to him and set the kit on the floor, already feeling a headache come on. In the corner of her eye she caught sight of a food tray, on it was what looked like a mug of water and some breadcrumbs.

_'Is that all he gets to eat?,'_ Alice wondered, pity tugging at her before Stayne drew her attention back to him.

"I do hope it wasn't anything _I _said," he told her sarcastically. His lips pursed together when seeing her lack of response, before continuing on more seriously. "But even _that _isn't something to fret over. Why that has to be one of the daftest things I've ever heard of-"

His sentence turned into a hiss and his eye winced when Alice unfastened his pants with an angry jerk. All through his talking, Alice had been unbuckling his belt with a surprisingly firm hand. All her nervousness having been stomped away as annoyance filled her being. Assuming the hiss had been one of pain, Alice laid a hand on his chest before leaning in towards him.

"Did I hurt you?! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me, I just-," her rambling was stopped when a smirk tugged at the Knave's mouth, mirth twinkling in his eye.

"As if _you _could hurt me," he told her. "I was simply seeing how much you cared."

Alice's mouth fell open in shock before slamming shut, a glare shot in his direction. Turning to the kit, she looked for scissors as words were muttered under her breath. Finding them she cut away the bandages and tossed them in a pile, before reaching for the bowl of water that had been left for her by the guards. She heard Stayne lay his head back onto the bench as she worked. It didn't take Alice long to clean the area and re-coat it with salve. She went to grab another set of bandages when the tray caught her eye again. The pear in her pocket suddenly gained a heavier weight against her leg. Giving a quick peek at Stayne only to find his eye closed once more, she debated with herself on what she was about to do while wrapping the cloth around his chest.

_'He doesn't deserve it_,' she thought to herself. _'You'll regret it later.'_

Finished with this for today she went to clean up her mess, constantly glancing between him and the tray. With a silent curse to herself, she quickly reached into her pocket and placed the fruit onto the empty tray. Finally done with her job, she made her way to the door. Again his voice came from behind her just as she was reaching for the knob,

"Oh and Alice." The use of her first name caused her to gaze back at him as he continued, "Get some sleep."

Alice's lips fell again, not liking to be ordered around, least of all by _him. _She exited the room, the breath that was going to be a relieved sigh became a huff of confusion. She made her way to her room, dropping the kit by the door. Like under a spell she made her way to the bed, and rested her head on the pillow.

"Not because of him though," she tried to convince herself with a mumble before yawning. Because of the Knave or not, Alice couldn't remember having a better sleep.

O~o~O~o~O

Down in the dungeon, a hand picked up the purple pear that Alice had left in his tray. Ilosovic examined it in the dim light before muttering, "How interesting."

He bit into the sweet fruit, the breaking of its crisp, fresh skin echoed in his cell. After devouring it, he laid his head down on the hard bench.

_'How interesting, indeed,' _he thought before drifting to sleep. He hadn't slept well the night before either, it seems.

* * *

**Random Author's Note At The End: Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland in anyway.**

**Note: I am so, so sorry that this chapter took forever in getting to you guys. I will do my best not to let this happen again, I just have so much stuff going on and then I had writer's block for a couple of days. I knew what I wanted to write, where I wanted to go with it but no words seemed right with what I wanted to express. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and please review! They really help, and for those reviews I never returned, I will once I post this. Thanks again, you guys!! *hugs you all***

**Title: The Chains That Bind Us**

**Pairing: Stayne/Alice**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: The Knave was never banished with the Red Queen, instead he was enslaved by Mirana to a lifetime of backbreaking labor. Alice can't seem to banish him from her thoughts, no matter what she does. What is she to do when pushed into his company?**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4: Days**_

__

The visits following only seemed to last longer than the previous, and with them, Alice's suspicions towards the Knave grew. If she didn't know better, Alice would say that he was doing everything in his power to keep her as long as possible. To delay just one more moment as her hand reached for the knob that held her freedom. She was positive that he did this only to irk her, and grudgingly, she admitted that he succeeded every time. His methods varied depending on his mood; sometimes he threw insults at her that held some hidden meaning. Other times he would attempt to drag her into some, silly debate or another. Why, one time he had kept her for a full half-hour, just by calling Tarrant's tea "bland and tasteless." But whichever way he went, he always saved one last, sly remark that would have her head buzzing in confusion throughout the day.

Currently, he was trying to bait her into an argument on how larger things were just better. Mentally shoving her with each item he listed as she bit at her cheek. Desperately, Alice tried to focus on unfastening his trousers, her least favorite part of all. It was always a bittersweet torture when laying her fingers on him, which only became more bitter as she fought away the treacherous desire she felt. Alice had only been able to unfasten his belt and one string, when she decided enough was enough.

"At least I don't have an oversized tongue, that make me seem like an even larger fool," she told him as she met his one eye. Stayne took a sip of water when Alice finally amused him, the rim of the cup barely hid his satisfied smirk.

"You can't even imagine what I can do with my _"oversized" _tongue," he replied after taking his drink. The said tongue swept against the Knave's bottom lip, removing some water that had dribbled. The look he gave her, held both mocking and a mysterious promise that sent Alice reeling onto the floor. She couldn't help but watch the appendage as it slithered back into his mouth before coming back to her senses. He simply chuckled at her and placed his head back on the bench, granting her a short peace so she could finish her work. Alice returned back to her kneeling position, mentally grumbling at him and at having to place her hands on him yet again. She also made a small note to not mention the word "tongue" in his presence. However, that didn't stop her from imagining his tongue that night, and all the wicked things he could do with it.

Along with his behavior, Alice found herself questioning her own. Once while she was cutting away his bandages, Stayne asked her,

"Do you read at all?"

Alice's hand paused at its task before resuming as she answered, "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

He ignored her question to instead gaze at the stones that lined the ceiling, and she in turn gave a small huff before finishing her chore. Just as the door was ajar to allow her exit, his voice floated back to her,

"You know it's dreadfully boring. Being so isolated with not even a book for a companion."

Alice could feel a familiar pity tug at her again, just like the one that made her leave the fruit. She gave a small peek at him over her shoulder before sliding through the door frame. That night, she scoured her bookshelves until she came across one book she was sure he'd like. With her discovery, she gave a small grin before stuffing it in into her bag. The next day, after she had finished redressing his wound, she dug out the heavy tome. Making sure he was not paying attention, she placed it on the floor before giving it a solid but gentle kick. It slid across the room and hit against his foot. The Knave stirred slightly, attempting to look down at whatever she had sent him. Alice could just sense his eyebrow raise in a curious fashion as he looked upon her, but she already had turned her back on him and exited the door.

_'Let him figure out how to retrieve it,' _she thought with a grin as she walked back to her room. Alice was just happy to have gotten back at the Knave somehow.

Chains jingled in the mostly empty cell as Ilosovic picked up the heavy book. The corner of his mouth raised along with eyebrow as he read the title out loud,

"The Art of War... How quaint of you, _dear _Alice."

O~o~O~o~O

Somehow the Knave had talked Alice into bringing chess, and challenged her every time she visited. Like many things involving him, Alice was unsure of how this happened. Maybe it had been the pure madness of it all; playing a game of chess with _him_, the Knave of all people. Perhaps it had been the taunting tone he had used before declaring her too scared for even an innocent game. Or, and most likely, it had been when he chose to ask. As Alice had been trying to think up all the reasons for 'no', she gazed down at his battered body. Around the long, stitched wound were deep, dark bruises. All of them were of various colors, each more painful looking than the last. For whatever reason, Alice had been his opponent since. After loosing a few games to him, she finally asked why he didn't just challenge one of the guards.

"As if those slabs of marble even know how to play," he muttered while moving his piece. This caused Alice a small giggle which, unbeknownst to her, he leaned in closer to hear.

It was one of these games that Alice found herself in now. Ever since halfway through, she gave him every opportunity to checkmate her king. Evey time he avoided it, prolonging their match as he chased her around the board. Alice had grown quite tired of the game and the conversation with it. So after she moved her knight to leave her king wide open again, she reached over and grasped his queen. Dragging it across the board until she was defeated.

"There, we're done," she said as she packed away her things. Alice was a feet away from when arms snaked out, and pushed her against the nearby wall, cornering her in the tiny cell. Chains dangled from their wrists and to the bench where the Knave had been, only now he towered over her. His dark eye stormed with rage as he glared down at her.

"_I'll _say when we're done," he snarled at her between clenched teeth. Fear and shock filled Alice as looked up past his enormous height. He was so tall that he had to bend his head and back to not hit the ceiling. Along with those feelings, pleasure began to blossom inside her as he pressed her into the rough stone. The sensation of his strong, bulging muscles against her body made Alice want to moan out and drag her hands against his skin. Oh, how they ached and fumbled at her sides to do so. This was absurdity. _He_ was the one bound in chains, and yet Alice couldn't help but feel that she was the slave. Regaining herself, she licked at her suddenly dry lips before telling him,

"Lay back down, you might reopen your wound."

Still he stood as his eye bore into her, his lips pulled into a tight line.

"Please," she tried again. "I'll bring it tomorrow, I swear, just let me go."

For a moment Alice thought he would do just the opposite, but he did what she asked. As he laid back down, he told her, "You better."

With a relieved breath, Alice exited the cell. It was only when a couple of doors down when something registered to her. Not only had he been able to reach past his belt, but he had also been able to pin her against the adjacent wall. Anger took a hold inside her as she turned on her heel.

"Not built for a man such as myself, my foot," she muttered under her breath before reaching the guard again.

"Open it," she told him, shortly. He did so with confusion and nervousness in his every move. He barely had the door unlocked when she moved past him.

_"You!," _she began, pointing a finger at the lounging Knave. He looked up from the book she loaned him in confusion as she tried to form words."You... _scoundrel!_ You can undo your own pants from now on for I'm not touching them!"

His response left Alice speechless. Instead of talking he gave a small snort which turned into roaring laughter. His eye began to water slightly as he struggled to breath, gripping his sides tight all the while. She settled for slamming the door before shouting through it,

"I hope your stitches reopen! "

Briefly, she heard Stayne try to respond with words only to have it dissolve into laughter.

_'That ogre,' _Alice thought before turning to the guard, "You pay this no mind."

"Pay what no mind, my lady," he answered while looking at attention. She nodded at him before glancing at the door once more. With an aggravated sigh, she walked back to her room. No matter the distance she traveled, his laughter still followed her. Despite the embarrassment and anger that waged inside her, a small part realized that she rather liked hearing him laugh.

* * *

**Random Author's Note At The End: Sorry again for the wait, and please review! ^_^**

**PS: I can totally see Stayne giving a sexy snort before laughing uncontrollably.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland in anyway.**

**Note: Thank you all so much for your support! ^_^ Tell you the truth I was really nervous with the last chapter, but I'm so happy you all enjoyed it! Hopefully you'll enjoy this one as well!! Sorry to everyone who I have not replied back to their reviews and messages. Been really busy with this long sucker, so you guys would have it for Monday morning. Anyway, please leave a review! They really keep me going. *dances***

**PS: I also apologize for any mistakes made. I'm going to go back and re-edit whatever my tired mind missed. Thanks again!**

**Title: The Chains That Bind Us**

**Pairing: Stayne/Alice**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: The Knave was never banished with the Red Queen, instead he was enslaved by Mirana to a lifetime of backbreaking labor. Alice can't seem to banish him from her thoughts, no matter what she does. What is she to do when pushed into his company?**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 5: Changes**_

Even an hour past midnight Alice found herself gazing aimlessly into the shadows cast above her bed, the Knave's laughter still ringing in her ears. It's deep, velvet-like sound reminded her of the chocolate she once adored as a child; smooth, delicious, tempting, and ever so addicting. This wasn't what kept Alice tossing and turning this night though, nor was it the anger she felt earlier when discovering his lie. Long ago had her temper cooled, but with its retreat left room for another trouble to take root in her mind. What kept Alice awake now was the fact that she actually _enjoyed_ hearing him laugh, that she wanted to see him do it more often. This new desire was even more foreign and confusing than the lust that dwelled within her being. All night her mind had relived that moment, constantly looking at every detail as she tried to find the answers to her 'why.' Now she was tried of analyzing, thinking and whatever else that kept her away from her dreams. With this last, almost futile thought she fell into a restless sleep.

It was a few, short hours when Alice awoke. Groggily, she moved past the sheets and to the basin, before making herself ready with whatever energy she could muster. She asked one of the servants bring breakfast to her room, not wanting company at the moment. Despite this, she only ate a meager portion of her meal, mostly poking it with her utensils. With a tired sigh, she pushed away her plate before grabbing her bag and kit. Exiting the room, she made her way through the corridors to the dungeon. She walked much slower than usual, her determination and assurance nearly gone as she pondered, yet again, on this new feeling.

So lost in her thoughts, she collided with Tarrant whose arms were full of fabric.

"Oh! Sorry, Hatter! Are you alright?," she asked apologetically while helping him back up.

"It's no problem, Champion! I shou-," Tarrant started to say as he picked u a couple of bolts of fabric before looking up at her. His eyes faded to black when seeing her slightly haggard state as he asked her, "Why, Alice. Is something the matter?"

Alice helped him with the remaining fabric, placing it in his arms while telling him with a shake of the head, "Tis nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Alice. Besides I've been wanting to talk you about-"

He was interrupted when a lady of the court came running around the corner. She looked back and forth for a moment before rushing to to Tarrant, grabbing his arm in an urgent manner she told him, "Oh, Hater, there you are! There's an emergency! Lady Catherine is trying to wear black with _navy blue!_"

Tarrant stood there while his one arm was being pulled by the lady and his other was clutching his precious fabric.

"_Black," _he started, "with _navy blue? _But that's unethical! Black isn't even a color!!"

"That's what we're trying to tell her, but she won't listen! We need your help."

Tarrant nodded before turning to Alice, telling her, "Well, duty calls, but you and I _will _talk later though. Goodbye, Champion!"

Alice simply waved at him in farewell and watched them disapear down the hall. Later for Tarrant could mean days so Alice was unconcerned about their future chat. Allowing her feet to resume their path, she muttered without really thinking, "Black could be a color. It just chooses not to be."

She reached the Knave's cell in no time, and the guard gave her a polite greeting which she in turn returned. Walking through the door, Alice found Stayne waiting for her with hands resting beneath his head and his legs crossed in an uncaring matter. Lifting himself on one elbow, he gave Alice the perfected view of his sculpted body as he gazed up at her. And she couldn't help but let her eyes roam down his flexing biceps and chest. Memories of her spying on him in the fields overtook her; ones of that rippling, bronze skin glistening with sweat and those tensing muscles. Alice felt the tightening wetness return, and with it, the sudden urge to make him sweat and strain in a whole different way. A very _sensual _way.

With blushing cheeks, Alice cast her eyes to the floor. All the while hoping he wouldn't notice, or at least put it off as embarrassment from yesterday.

_'What's wrong with me?,' _Alice found herself questioning yet again. Ever since returning to Underland she had noticed changes happening within her, gradual as they were, and all having to do with _him._

"I thought I told you to get some sleep," the Knave told her, arrogantly, before she could greet him. Alice's mouth pulled into a sour frown as she stepped closer to him. She decided to deny him a response as she set down the medical kit and bag.

"Oh, don't be like that," he said. "Especially when you were so _verbal _yesterday."

He sent her a very self-assured smirk, and his eyes became fiery with an emotion Alice couldn't define. Whatever it was made Alice excited and nervous all at once. She turned to her supplies then, arranging them on the floor for easier access so the visit would at least go by a little bit quicker. Digging for her scissors, she swore that she felt fingertips graze her hair before sliding down her back. Back and forth they stroked, so faintly that Alice questioned their existence. She paused in her search to concentrate on the phantom intruders. Her skin began to quiver at the new sensation, and goosebumps rose down her arms and spine. Shaking her head, Alice was just about to pass them off as her imagination when a very distinctive nail traced along her lower back. Alice scrambled away in a most ungraceful fashion before casting accusing eyes on the lounging Knave.

"Something wrong?," he asked with an almost purring voice, raising an eyebrow at her. Still he was in his first position, and Alice had to wonder if there truly _had_ been anything. There had been no jingling of chains, or any sound from him at all. He wasn't even looking smug, only an expression of curiosity was set upon his face.

"No, nothing. Just imagined something, I guess," she answered, watching him very carefully as she kneeled back down.

"That's what happens when you don't sleep," he told her, smartly, before resting his hand on a closed fist. Alice's face changed from baffled to agitated faster than one could blink. She ignored his statement to instead look at his pants. Crossing her arms against her chest and nodding at the article of clothing, she told him,

"Alright, on with it."

"On with what?," he asked, already knowing the answer while examining his nails. Alice's eyes slanted in frustration, before stating,

"You_ know _what. I told you I wouldn't touch them again since you obviously can. Now, come on, off with them."

With a slight roll of the eye, he complied. It was only too late when Alice realized that she should really watch her word choice around the overbearing man. He undid his belt and all the necessary ties, only his hands kept going before sliding their thumbs beneath the waistband. With an achingly slowness, they pulled. Exposing more flesh by the moment as Alice watched, helplessly. Her cheeks flamed redder than ever before, and she quickly turned her back on him.

"Not like that!," she squeaked. She could just see his smirk as his eye positivey filing with mirth.

"You said take them off. I was only following doctor's orders," he smugly told her.

"You know what I meant," Alice replied still refusing to look back at him. "Now _please_, make yourself decent."

"Fine but you really must learn to be more clearer_, Alice,_" he hissed her name in such way that shivers trailed down her spine once more. Alice waited a few moments and after a fter hearing threads being pulled back into loops before asking,

"Is it safe?"

"Would you even believe if I told you it was?," Stayne returned with a bored tone. For some reason, Alice couldn't help but giggle at that. The Knave gave a pleased smirk at this which she, of course, missed while facing the opposite wall.

"Probably not," she finally answered before peeking around her loose hair. Deeming that it was in fact safe, she turned back to look at him. Grabbing her scissors from the floor, she got straight to work; cutting away old bandages and checking the wound. It wasn't until Alice was finished with cleaning and re-bandaging his wound that he spoke again. The board laid out between them as they did battle with their chess pieces.

"You know, whenever you can't sleep you can come here."

It was Alice's turn to raise a perplexed eyebrow as she moved a pawn. She was slightly taken aback by the Knave's generous offer, but the moment was ruined, however, when he continued,

"I'm sure I can wear you out somehow."

Alice gave a gasp which the Knave chuckled at. Suddenly she felt bread-and-butter flies flutter in her stomach, trying to escape from their prison as they pushed against her insides. She opened her mouth to give an intelligent reply but could think of none. Instead, she settled for a huff that only caused him another deep chuckle. Its smooth, rich sound rolled off her ears like the sweetness of chocolate against her tongue.

O~o~O~o~O

As the days followed, things went more smoothly between Alice and the Knave. Less of the awkward moments occurred for Alice, and she actually became comfortable in his presence. More and more she found herself enjoying his company, and simply accepting it. Still the Knave teased and irked her, but it seemed more out of play than anything. She was still getting use to his... _darker_ humor, shall we say, but with this, she began seeing a different side of him. An intelligent side that was more interested in real conversation than just making Alice pull out her fine hair.

Over their many chess games, they talked about books, past thinkers and authors, and even art. They shared many likes and dislikes, but no matter winch one, Alice found her attention always held. It wasn't long until more personal topics were brought up, and all started by the Knave, of course. First it was casual questions on the world above until finally reaching her background and history. Alice tried to gain information on him in turn, only to be ignored or given an answer that did nothing for her curiosity. As much as this bugged her, she was content with leaving him a mystery.

Other things the Knave did not stop were the sarcastic and confusing remarks he set upon her, that would leave him on Alice's mind all day. And despite his game of having Alice unfasten his pants being out the window, he stil found ways of toying with her. Although, Alice still had yet to prove that he was the culprit. Just like before, they were brief stroking of fingertips anytime her back was turned. Phantom tugs pulling on her hair that had her questioning her sanity even more. They were so silent and agile that Alice could never catch Stayne in the act. Every time, he would still be in the same place looking at her with a questioning eye. Alice would simply give her a head a shake before returning to whatever she was doing, all the while muttering under her breath.

Even though Alice found herself more willing to stay with the Knave in his tiny cell, another side always popped up before causing an inner battle. She wasn't suppose to be feeling like this, it wasn't right. Tarrant and her friends despised him, and for very good reasons too. Her mind stressed this even more after each smile and laugh she shared. She found herself becoming more isolated from her friends as she spent her meals alone. Her mind and self were in a turmoil that she could not stop. She saw herself becoming too attached, getting in too deep where she did not belong. It needed to stop, and really, what was she suppose to do after he was fully healed? He very well wouldn't need her anymore, not even for company, and besides, it wasn't like she could visit him in his cell after. It would be beyond scandalous and hurtful to her loved ones.

These thoughts always caused Alice a heavy sigh before she resumed whatever it was that she doing. Currently she was sitting at one of the many tea tables in Mirana's garden with Tarrant. He had finally remembered the chat that he had wanted, and caught her when she was't busy. He poured her a cup of tea, and added all the required sugar and cream. Setting it down in front of her, he then poured his own, and then waited for it to cool. Twiddling his thumbs, he finally broke the silence,

"I know that you've the been the Knave's healer since the accident."

Alice started coughing while he said this, the shock sending some tea down her windpipe. With great concern, he rushed to her side and patted her back. While doing so, he spoke in a very rushed manner,

"Sorry! It's fine! Really, well not really. I don't like it one bit but Mirana did assign you this task. And I just- Oh, bother!"

He increased his patting until she had officially calmed down before handing her a napkin. Pacing a little by the table, he tried to collect his thoughts and words as best as a madman could.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm concerned, Alice. For you. I've noticed that you haven't been very troubled lately, and haven't even shared tea with us. I also know it's because of_ him, _even though I'm not completely sure how."

Sometime during his speech, he had taken off his hat and began to play with it as he continued, "You know I love you as a sister, and that I want only wants best for you. So that's why I dragged you here to give you this offer. I think that once you are not needed anymore for this, that you should take some time away from the palace. I still have that house in Witzend that you are more than welcome to. Or maybe you could like travel around Underland and the neighboring lands? The court can live without me for a few weeks while I accompany you. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, you know that. I just-"

Alice finally stopped his ramble with a tight hug. Kissing him innocently on the cheek, she told him, "It sounds perfect, Tarrant."

And it truly did, even if it was only a temporary solution to her troubles. The Mad Hatter smiled at her before returning her hug. However, this friendly exchange between them did not go unnoticed to the citizens nearby. Not even the flowers coud hear what was said, but that didn't stop them from adding their own twists to the delicious gossip. It wasn't long till the soldiers patrolling thee dungeons were talking about it as well. Especially the two that were walking past the Knave's cell...

"Did you hear what happened between the Hatter and Champion today?," asked the taller guard to his shorter counterpart.

"She kissed him, right? I heard he proposed!," answered the second one.

"Well he better have. I've been hoping those two would get together," chuckled the first.

"Yeah! Not even tea and scones can beat that pair!"

Their laughs echoed through the hall as they went on their way. Inside his cell, Ilosovic had heard every word. His body tensed with anger and jealousy when hearing the innacurate news. With a snarl, he threw his mug of water at the wall, and watched silently as the liquid ran down it...

* * *

**Random Author's Note At The End: ****Again, I hoped you enjoyed and please review! Also, to slightly explain the color scene earlier between Tarrant and the Lady; I can see Tarrant getting into some debate over one color or another, and I (correct if I'm wrong) never once remembering him wear black in the film. Maybe when it was dominated by another color, but never by itself. Then again, I've nly seen the movie once and my tired mind is telling me to shut up and go to bed. Anyway, have a good day, you guys! *waves***

**PS: It be my birthday! Yarrgh!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Falling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland in anyway.**

**Note: Oh my gosh, over a hundred reviews?! And we're not even at chapter 7 yet! Thank you all so much, you guys! It always brightens my day when hearing what you fabulous people have to say. I just hope that this chapter will please you as much as the last. Remember to review!**

**Title: The Chains That Bind Us**

**Pairing: Stayne/Alice**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: The Knave was never banished with the Red Queen, instead he was enslaved by Mirana to a lifetime of backbreaking labor. Alice can't seem to banish him from her thoughts, no matter what she does. What is she to do when pushed into his company?**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6: Falling**_

As Alice thought over Tarrant's offer, the more she found it to her liking. She also found herself making it into a more permanent solution rather than just time away from the castle. Didn't she, just before the Knave was injured, ponder about moving away to help escape from her fascination for him? Little kept her here, only the convenience of seeing all her friends, but she could always visit. She loved the White Queen and the palace inhabitants dearly, but she never wanted to spend her life as a lady of the court. All the gossip, fashion and fawning just wasn't meant for her. Also, she had seen the house Tarrant owned in Witzend. It was quite lovely, beautiful in every way, and was in dire need of an owner. Alice was also sure she could lend a hand somehow with the village nearby. They were finally rebuilding it after being burnt to the ground by the Jabberwocky. Besides, if she ever changed her mind she could always come back.

Despite these attempts at settling her decision, a small voice piqued inside her head. It told Alice that she was betraying the Knave, _abandoning_ him. It also reminded her of every decent moment they shared, and the progress they made. In turn Alice silenced it by stating that it was the only way. She very well couldn't go back to watching him from behind pillars and railings, let alone visit him after he was fully healed. Nearly two weeks have gone by, and soon she would have to leave him in some way or another. Alice also needed to take him away from her mind, to forget him, so she could actually move on with her life. And if that meant moving miles away to be able to do that, then so be it.

"The only way," Alice told herself again before taking a cleansing breath. Feeling slightly more assured than she had the past few days, Alice made her way to the dungeon. It was like any normal day except the unusual amount of greetings she received in the halls. Everyone seemed shoot her excited, proud smiles with their 'hellos', and even more perplexing were the ladies who burst into giggles when seeing her. Some even muttered to each other behind their decorative fans while casting giddy glances at her. Alice tried to pass this off as some day she had forgotten from the Oraculum, but still it bothered her. By the time she reached the dungeon, her head was in a constant, confused shake. The guard gave her an even brighter greeting than he usually did, while throwing a gesture that could only mean approval. Alice simply raised her eyebrow at him before silently entering the tiny cell. She was just about to mention this strange behavior to the Knave when he shot a very heated glare in her direction. Taken aback slightly, Alice paused right by the closed door before regathering her wits.

"Hello," she said quietly, feeling very much like she did when first starting this task. He remained silent though and allowed his eye to rake down her form, as if searching for something only he could see. She decided to try again, "Lovely day, isn't it?"

Stayne's eye shot back to her face, hardening with a look that made Alice more nervous as each second passed. She decided not to annoy him in anyway today as she knelt next to him. While searching for her things, Alice tried to ignore his clenching jaw and the unnerving stare he bore down at her. Still she couldn't help but be perplexed by his behavior. Never before had she seen him in such a foul mood. He seemed so angry, cold, and somehow... _troubled. _

"Lovely, indeed," his voice hissed from above, its words dripping with a venom that caused Alice to flinch. "Especially for you."

Alice's lips fell into a confused frown when she asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You _know_ what I mean!," the Knave gritted out as his hand punched the stone bench he laid upon.

"No, I don't," Alice returned, agitated, as she allowed her hands to rest on her hips. He gave a scoff of disbelieve that made Alice frown even more. She rose from her position and sent him a scowl before stating,

"I think I'll come back later, when you're in a better mood."

She started to make her way to the door until a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. The Knave pulled on her until she returned to his side, and then tugged even harder so she had to bend over just to remain on her feet. Faintly, Alice felt her thighs brush his, but she ignored this in favor of freeing her hand.

"Release me, Knave!," she demanded as her other hand tried to pry his fingers away.

"No, _my lady_," he returned, clamping tighter on her wrist while saying the title in a sarcastic and demeaning fashion. Alice shot a glare at him before saying,

"Don't call me that!"

"Then don't call me 'Knave'!"

Alice stopped when hearing his final spat, her eyes softening in curiosity as they both panted from their outbursts. She calmed herself as she attempted to grasp the meaning of his request. Alice knew why she disliked the title so much, she may be a lady of some kind, but she was not interested in fancy or important titles statuses. All she wanted to be was just Alice, a fellow equal to all while being allowed to live her life. Tarrant was the only one allowed to call her 'lady' or 'champion', but it was all out of friendly jest. The Knave, however, was a different matter entirely. He was an arrogant character who was not bothered by such little things, one who wanted the higher respect and power over all who surrounded him. Like a complex tapestry, he stood out from all the rest. Always in a perfect and pristine state, but here though, his simple demand was like one small, loose thread. It was almost begging for Alice to pull as she collected her thoughts.

"Alright," she began, relaxing in his grip before deciding upon what to call him. "Stayne."

Alice said his name clearly so she can both test it upon her tongue and reassure him. His grip loosened slightly to show his approval, but still he refused to release it as they remained silent for a while. Alice tried to figure out what to do next, but was constantly distracted by the pain her back and feet were giving her. She tried to shift her weight to help ease her position but to no avail. Seeing her discomfort, Stayne pulled on her once more until she sat upon his mighty legs. Alice grudgingly did so before asking,

"So what is all this about? The whole palace has been acting strangely, and I'm tried of not knowing why."

"Please," Stayne stated, "it's not that hard to grasp when they become so absurd over anything you and the Hatter do. Especially when it has to do with a kiss."

He rolled his eye to give this statement more effect, and Alice gasped at him,

"How do you know about that?"

"Alice, this is the dungeon, not the Outlands," he answered her. She gave him a curious look before saying,

"Still it wasn't anything scandalous, just an innocent peck on the cheek. Only the flowers would make it into such a big deal."

"Bloody flowers," Stayne muttered. He cast his eye to the ceiling as if to set them aflame with his glare. Alice nodded in agreement and told him,

"One advantage of the above world, I assume. None of the flowers talk up there."

This made his eye return to her face before asking, "So _nothing_ happened between you and Hightopp?"

"Nothing," Alice confirmed while thinking, _'If my plotting to escape from you counts as nothing.'_

This seemed to please him, for he finally released her wrist. Alice gently rubbed at its skin while her mind still wondered on what _exactly_ had the Knave so irked. She was just about to question him on this when he gave her a mischievous look.

"You know," he said, "my wound isn't going to treat itself, unless..."

He pushed his knees against her back so that she fell against his chest. To not aggravate her injury, Alice had to place to her hands near his shoulders and her legs on either side of him, straddling his waist. She felt so tiny compared to his bulk, and her body couldn't stop itself from reminding her of his well-toned form. Her heart raced and pumped so loudly in her ears that she was sure he could it as well. Their faces were mere inches apart as he sent her a satisfied smirk before placing his hands on her hips. He rubbed small circles with his thumbs before finishing in an almost seductive purr, "You want to stay like this for a while? You're more than welcomed."

Alice returned to her senses and gave out a squeak. Quickly, she scrambled off of him and returned her feet to the floor. She sent him a pout while watching his shoulders shake from suppressed laughter. Giving a huff, she shook her head and reached for her tools. Not another word was said between them as she worked. It was only when she exiting the door that he sent her a playful 'goodbye.'

She wasn't sure what to make of it all as she wound her way through the halls, her eyes constantly shooting looks of disapproval at the giggling ladies and lords. Alice was positive that this day couldn't become stranger until Tarrant skidded around a corner. His clothed hand shot up to steady his enormous hat as he searched for something. Spotting her, he dashed over and quickly grabbed her wrist.

"So sorry, Alice but the queen has demanded our presence," he stated, guiding her to the throne room. Briefly, Alice wondered on why men seemed to have an obsession with her wrist before asking him,

"Why? Is something wrong?"

Tarrant gave his head a shake and answered, "If it's what I think it is, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Alice frowned at that but decided to not push for an answer since she would get one soon enough. It didn't take them long to reach where Mirana waited for them. They both gave her a polite bow which she returned.

"Thank you for coming," the White Queen said before gesturing to a table. "Tea?"

Tarrant and Alice nodded, sitting at their proper places while their cups were served. Mirana gave hers a stir before setting it down to cool. Sending both of them a smile, she said,

"Well I do believe congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations for what?," Alice asked in confusion, and Tarrant pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan.

"Why for you engagement! The whole castle has been buzzing about it all day," the queen answered, excitedly. Alice's eyes grew to a size that nearly challenged the saucers.

"But we're not engaged," she gasped out.

"Told you that you wouldnlt believe me," Tarrant muttered while running his hands through his hair. Mirana looked baffled for a moment before saying,

"But you two earlier in the gardens, Tarrant pacing, the hug and kiss."

"We were talking about something completely different," Alice stated looking to Tarrant for support.

"Entirely," he squeaked from under his hat. Mirana looked between the two, not appearing to be very convinced.

"You see," Alice continued. "Tarrant has noticed that I have been very stressed latey, and suggested that I can take a vacation for a while. Which I agreed, since it was a marvelous idea, but now..."

The Mad Hatter looked up at her as she finished, "Which both of your agreement, of course, I was wondering if I could make it more permanent. I wish to move to Witzend, and help with the villagers there. Please, don't be insulted. I love being here with you two, but once St- the Knave is healed, I'll have nothing to do. Court life is just not for me. I need a purpose, tasks and a greater good to keep me busy. And I can always visit..."

Alice left her statement hanging there, lamely since she wasn't sure how to continue without dragging her feelings for Stayne into it. Mirana and Tarrant stayed quiet for a short while, casting glances at each other. Neither looked angry, just simply baffled by her request. Tarrant turned to her with a smile then as he told her,

"Well I don't mind. That house needs a good owner. What about you, my queen?"

Miarana nodded and said simply, "Whatever makes you happy, Alice."

Alice beamed at them before nodding in thanks, relieved to have finally told them. Mirana then agreed to help clear up the misguided rumors, and they began making plans for Alice's move. From the way Stayne was healing, his stitches could be removed within the next day or two. So anytime after that, Alice could officially leave to her new home. A couple of hours after discussing all the necessary things, she made her way to her room and started packing.

O~o~O~o~O

Alice never spared a thought on how Stayne would react to the news, at least not until the next day. As she kneeed next to him in his cell, Alice tried to keep her body from shaking nervously. It was a constant effort to keep her hand steady while cutting away the bandages. If he noticed this slightly strange behavior, he did not mention as he allowed the silence between them. Alice was thankful for since she still hadn't decided how to tell him. After giving his wound a closer look, she put on a grin and looked up at him.

"Looks like these buggers can be taken out tomorrow. You're fully healed," Alice told him, both happy and unsure of how to feel about this. Stayne gave her a bored look before nodding.

"Good," he simply said. Alice opened her mouth to say something else but quickly shut it, giving a conflicted glance before finishing her chore. Neither didn't know what to say that hadn't been said already. It was when Alice had put away all her tools that Stayne asked,

"Will you still come and see me?"

Alice's heart fluttered when hearing him say this, nearly giving an excited 'yes' until she was slapped with the memory of her previous agreement. Rising to her feet, Alice answered him. All the while making sure not to look him in the eye.

"Actually, I'll be moving to Witzend after this. The village there needs a school teacher, and I fit the job perfectly."

A sudden tension spread throughout the room while she waited for his response. He remained silent for a while, his eye looking upon her with an emotion she couldn't see. Alice decided he wasn't going to reply and turned her back on him. She hadn't even taken one step when a hand wound its fingers into her hair. His warm breath tickled on his neck as he told her,

"Don't do that. Stay here, visit me everyday like you have been. I don't need to be injured for you to do that."

He sniffed at her locks as he continued, "I'll make it worth your while."

A warmth entered Alice again, spreading across her being as her knees nearly collapsed beneath her. Her entire body begged her to let it press against his, and the wetness between her legs returned tenfold. A moan nearly escaped her lips when his other hand traced down her arm. This wasn't another game or ploy that he was giving her, only him. She bit her lip from agreeing and tried to regain her thoughts. Shaking her head, she told him,

"No, it would never work, Stayne."

Again his silence met her ears, and she could feel his form tightening. Finally he whispered in her ear, "You'll regret this."

He released her then before returning to his bench, and Alice wasted no time to exit his cell. Stayne watched her go before looking down at a strand of hair hat he had plucked. As he watched its beautiful shine, a thought came to him, _'Can't have that now, can we?'_

O~o~O~o~O

The next day was a brutal one for Alice, little had she slept the night before while mulling over the Knave's words. They had held a promise that she couldn't deny, nor comprehend. All did for her was make her more nervous as she cut away the stitches in Stayne's wound. He had said nothing to her as she entered and still hadn't as pulled away the pieces of thread. One by one they fell onto a piece of cloth, and with their number grew the conflict that was inside Alice. By the time the last one was out, Alice couldn't make sense of anything. Several times she had opened her mouth to say anything, only to have her tongue fail her.

She simply picked up her mess and kit before heading towards the door. As she reached for the knob, an object skidded across the floor and hit her foot. Looking down, Alice saw it to be the book she had loaned him. Picking it up, she sent him a glance as he watched the wall. Yet again, she tried to speak only to give up with a shake of he head. As she exited the cell into the dungeon hallway, the book never once left her arms as she held it close. As her feet carried her away, Alice felt a tightening in her chest and a unexplainable grief with it.

The Knave watched her go, sensing her turmoil throughout the entire visit. As the door was being shut, he silently thought, '_Soon, my little dove. Soon.' _

O~o~O~o~O

Nothing was amiss until that evening. Alice had just covered herself with the sheets and settled into bed when a knock fell upon her door. As she looked for her robe, she mentally quoted from one of her favorite poems, _'Suddenly there came a tapping. As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.'_

This stopped however when the knocking became more urgent, and she grabbed the garment quickly before going to answer her late visitor. What she thought as one visitor became more as she faced Tarrant, Thackery, and Mallymkun. Behind them were a couple of white soldiers, fully geared as they stood at attention.

"Tarrant, what's going on?," Alice questioned while examining their faces, looking for any clue as to why they were here.

"It's the Knave," Tarrant began, his eyes swirling with worry. "He's escaped."

"Escaped?! But how?," she asked in a hush, casting glances down the darkened hallway. Thackery answered this by placing his wrists together before separating them with a tearing sound he made with gritted teeth. His eye twitched madly as Alice pieced together what he meant.

"He just _snapped_ the chains apart?" Fear from when she first treated Stayne filled her while stating this. All this time he could have done anything to her, if not for his injury. She tried to shake this feeling away when asking again, "Just like that?"

"Just like that," Tarrant clarified with a nod, the ribbon of his top hat swaying behind his head. "Before jumping the guard who brought in the evening meal. And since we have no idea where he is, we all have to report the throne room."

He said this last part while shooting Mally an agitated look, which she returned.

"It's not my men's fault!," she stated, defensively. "Do you know how absurd it is, for a giant like him to be able to hide so well? Completely unfair, is what it is! Over seven tall and we can't find a hair of him."

"Yes?," Thackery asked when hearing the use of 'hair'.

"Not you," answered Mally. "The other hair."

"But-"

"Lets just go," interrupted Tarrant before a debate could be started. He reached for Alice's arm as she rushed inside.

"Let me grab my slippers," she called over her shoulder before quickly finding them by the bed. Placing them on, she rushed back outside, shutting the door while doing so. Alice gave Tarrant a nod and they began their trip to the throne room. It was only a few feet from her chamber when a sudden thought struck her.

"Tarrant, shouldn't the Oraculum have foreseen this? It seems pretty important to have been missed."

"Mirana said that it has been acting funny lately," he replied. She frowned in confusion with the rest of them. The Oraculum never acted funny, at least never before. Being lost in her thoughts, Alice fell slightly behind the group. She never noticed the hand reaching for her from the shadows until it was too late. Letting out a startled noise, she tried to jump away from the offending hands, only to be trapped by them and pulled to a strong, muscular form.

"You should have taken up my offer," the Knave's voice whispered in her ear.

"Alice!," her friends shouted as they turned to see what had happened. Stayne only pulled her closer before revealing the sword he had stolen from the guard, its metal glistening in the dim moonlight.

"Dreadfully sorry, but Alice won't joining you all," stated the Knave while placing the blade near the said woman's neck. Alice felt fear fill her being once more as the cold sharpness nearly bit into her skin. She tried to keep from shaking when he held her closer, taking one gigantic step back after another as he continued, "In fact, she won't joining you for quite a while."

"Let her go, Knave," growled Tarrant, his eyes glowing a bright amber. Alice could see him and the soldiers advancing, but still the Knave dragged her away. He kept his back away from the group as he reached his destination, all the while keeping Alice victim to his blade.

"I don't believe I want to, besides we_ really _must be going," he said before finally coming to a stop. She could just feel the smirk on his face when he stated his final words, "Say tata, Hightopp."

The next moment would be the most shocking thing Alice would ever experience. One minute they were standing on solid ground until Stayne sheathed his sword with an unmistakable expertise, all before jumping out of the window with her in his arms. Alice felt the wind rush through her hair, and her vision was filled with the ground that was racing towards them. Briefly, she heard Tarrant shout a 'no', but all was forgotten with one thought,

_'Dear God, I'm going to die...'_

_

* * *

_

**Random Author's Note at the End: *gasp* The Knave has kidnapped Alice! Didn't see that coming, did you? Don't worry this story is far from being over, but what will happen next?! :o Anyway, hope you enjoyed! And sorry that this chapter was really long and drawn out. I've been wanting to get to that final scene since I started this story. Anyway, please review and thank you all so much for the happy birthday wishes! :D It was a blast, but my greatest gift were your reviews! ^_^ **

**PS: I do not own any rights to Poe's poem, 'The Raven'. I just like it and his other works... o.0**


	7. Chapter 7: Thanks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland in anyway.**

**Note: Sorry for the longish wait, again, you guys. Finals were this week, and I totally got my ass handed to me by Finite Mathematics. Hopefully this longish chapter makes up for it. Thank you again for all the awesome reviews! :D They always make my day ^_^ Anyway, please enjoy and remember to review!**

**Title: The Chains That Bind Us**

**Pairing: Stayne/Alice**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: The Knave was never banished with the Red Queen, instead he was enslaved by Mirana to a lifetime of backbreaking labor. Alice can't seem to banish him from her thoughts, no matter what she does. What is she to do when pushed into his company?**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 7: Thanks**_

For those who have never laid eyes on the White Queen's palace; it's a grand structure, consisting of many spiraling, white towers, and even more stories with adjacent platforms. It sits upon one of the rocky mountains that surround it, its edges nearly slipping over the jaw-dropping cliffs that allowed its numerous platforms to hang above the majestic pools below. These waters were brought by the cascading waterfalls nearby, making it the most beautiful sight in Underland.

Now Alice didn't live in one of higher levels of the palace, but, unfortunately for her, she _did _live high enough that the drop to the courtyard below would be a deadly one. To the Knave, however, it was mere child's play. During their descent, Alice screamed in terror and unknowingly clung tighter to him. Stayne simply chuckled at this as he purposely crashed into banners and decorative plants to help soften their fall, all the while holding her coser in his arms. When it came to their landing, he wrapped his body around hers, protecting her as he made them roll onto the dirt. As his back met the earth, he gave only a small grunt, no other signs of discomfort came from him throughout the ordeal. By the time they came to a stop, Alice's senses were so disoriented that she barely noticed that they even had. The Knave took advantage of this and with quick reflexes, he removed his belt and bound Alice's hands behind her back. Making sure to tie them tight before gagging her with pieces of cloth that he had gained from somewhere. From their soft texture, Alice assumed that they first belonged to the jumped guard. As he was finishing with the knotting behind her head, Alice screamed in outrage and began to thrash from Stayne. This didn't bother him in the least as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, kicking legs and all.

Casting looks left and right, he raced down one of the many hallways, keeping a firm hand on Alice's back as he ran. All the while she heard the stomping feet of the guards along with the shouts of orders and reports. Somewhere in the mix, she swore to have heard Tarrant's angry brogue. Around corners and torch-lit passageways, the Knave took with remarkably confident pace as the footfalls of his boots echoed against the confining stones. Not once did he hesitate or pause to decide which direction to take, it was almost as if he knew the palace by heart. How this was, Alice was unsure. Maybe he had bribed a servant or guard? Or perhaps, he had visited the palace multiple times before the war with the Red Queen? Either way, it was something for Alice to ponder over since temporarily giving up from trying to struggle away from the Knave. With each kick and thrash she sent him, he simply gave her a harsh bounce that always left her winded. It was also another thing to keep her distracted from the heavy pounding of her heart and the adrenaline running in her veins.

These thoughts were quickly dashed away as he exited the building, causing cool night air to seep through her thin robe and gown. The roaring of waterfalls filled her ears as Stayne climbed down one of the many cliffs with skilled precision. Alice truly made sure to stay still on his shoulder so not to tip off. The grave distance below caused a small whimper to escape Alice and her body to shake. Suddenly, the Knave slipped, causing rocks and dirt to crumble as his hand ground against the jagged sides. Alice tried to clamp her body tighter against him, her shaking increasing tenfold while his arm held fast against her waist. He finally caught his grip, but before resuming his climbing he gave Alice's back a perplexing rub, almost as if to reassure her that she would not fall. Whether it was to do this or to simply make his trek easier, was unclear but it did the trick for her body calmed. Alice decided it was best to leave her eyes shut until they finally reached the safety of the ground. She wasn't sure how long it took to do this as she listened to the sound of soldiers moving in the distance, along with their racing steeds. Why they didn't think to check this side of the castle was beyond her, but soon enough, she could care less as the vibrations of Stayne's feet hitting the ground raked her form.

Stayne wasted no time in hurrying off into the night, his footfalls sounding into silence as Alice's nose was filled with the smell of trickling water. The sight of the moon glimmering on its surface would have been almost romantic if not for the dire situation. Alice watched it and the rippling reflection fade as Stayne took her farther and farther away. Soon she couldn't even see the lit towers as trees blocked her vision. Stayne made his way through the forest and hilly landscape, not saying one word as focused on escaping. All through the journey, Alice felt her earlier rage return, and it only increased with each jerk and jolt to her aching abdomen. Her thoughts raced and with them, she played out each word she would her tongue would throw once the gag was removed. However, it was only hours later that she would a chance to say of them...

Stayne finally stopped to rest as a grassy patch amongst the denser part of the forest. He set Alice down carelessly, causing her bum to hit against the floor in a painful and ungraceful manner. She gave a wince before glaring up at him as he moved a couple feet away from her. Her eyes never once eft his panting back as she straightened herself into a sitting position. The Knave didn't acknowledge her for a while, catching his breath before he finally glnced at her over his shoulder. She was a heavenly sight with her porcelain skin and golden locks radiating in the moonlight. He took a moment to look her over before meeting her angry gaze with a coy smile. It only grew as he moved closer to her, causing her neck to crank further back to keep her defiant eyes on him. Once he stood next to her, he bent down so his eye could meet hers as he told her,

"The gag was necessary, I'm afraid. Couldn't have you alerting someone when we were having _so _much fun. I do hope it didn't damper your enjoyment of our trip too much. "

His voice held a sarcastic humor as he tugged away the strip of cloth that held her silent. He did this slower than needed, wanting to savor the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips. Alice didn't notice this as she waited impatiently for him to finish his task, nearly going mad as her tongue begged to say its piece. It finally had its chance with the final pull at the gag,

"Of all the reckless, damn things you could have done, you had to do _that!," _she yelled at him while fighting with her bindings. During her outburst, Stayne walked towards one of the trees so he could lean on it while watching her. With boredom, he responded,

"Interesting word choice coming from you."

"Don't you _dare _patronize me for my language, Knave! Not after what you did," she seethed in reply, her glare intensifying.

"Back to 'knave', are we, my lady? And here I thoughts things were going swell between us," he told her while studying his nails. His obvious disinterest caused Alice even more frustration, and she fought harder against the belt tied around her wrists, scattering pebbles and dirt in her wake.

"That was before you kidnapped me!," she shouted, uncaring for what scene she was making. He cast an angry look at this, the corner of his eye crinkling in obvious displeasure as he stalked towards her again.

"It was before you tried to run away," he said in return. Alice's eyes slanting at him as she denied,

"I was_ not _running away!"

Stayne scoffed at that, sarcasm dripping from every word as he told her,

"Well you certainly had me fooled."

Alice let out an agitated huff, trying to form words, "You.. _You..._"

"Scoundrel?," he supplied. "Heathen? Devil spawn? I've heard it all before, Alice. Do _try _to be original."

She was just about to get as "original" as she possibly could when the Knave stuffed her mouth with cloth, retying the gag around her head. Alice screamed in outrage, and kicked as he threw her over his shoulder yet again. To stop her thrashing; he threw her in the air, making sure she landed on his broad shoulder. As she was winded once more, she found herself growing very tired of him using that method. While she was catching her breath, the Knave told her,

"Later though. That cat is going to be snooping around here soon, and I want us gone before then."

With that, he began traveling to his destination that was still unknown to her. He moved at a slower and more even pace, but it was still faster than Alice could ever do with a walk. She was unsure how later it was when her body finally said enough. Having not slept well the night before and her sleep being interrupted for obvious reasons this night, Alice's eyes grew heavy. The almost soothing rhythm of his footsteps and gentle swaying of his body, did not help matters as she tried to fight off the treacherous exhaustion. She did not want to be caught off guard by the Knave, let alone receive the unavoidable crick in her neck. But no matter how hard Alice tried, she still fell asleep on the Knave, and he simply continued on with his journey.

When Alice awoke, she found herself laying on a less rocky part of the ground with the sun shining in the sky. In the nearby distance, the sound of running water could be heard as she pulled her aching and stiff muscles into a sitting position. She worked at her parched mouth, trying to unstick her scratchy tongue from its roof. As she looked around she realized two important things; she was ungagged, even though still bound, and that the Knave was nowhere in sight. Briefly, she wondered where he had gone off to but the notion of water was just too tempting. With groggy feet, Alice made her way to the river before kneeling at its bank. She stared at it for awhile, trying to figure out to take a drink with her hands tied behind her back. Finally, she decided to just lean forward to take a sip when a large hand grabbed her elbow. Stayne began to pull her away from the edge, and drag her back to their camp. Alice had to rise to her feet as he did this, so not to be dragged behind him. When they arrived, he nearly threw her to the ground all the while sending her an angry glare.

"You could have fallen in, stupid girl," he stated as he towered over her. Alice was about to give a just as angry response when a coughing fit came on. As they raked through her form, she tried to answer him,

"I.. was.. thirsty!"

With a disapproving shake of the head, he turned a pie of objects that Alice had missed earlier. He grumbled unsavory things under his breath as he rummaged through them, and then finally found whatever it was that he was looking for. With great strides, he made his way back to the river before bending over with the item in hand. Alice watched him do this and return, before finally realizing it was the mug that he had used in his cell. Well technically it was a replacement since the first one had mysteriously broke. As Stayne stood before her again, Alice leaned forward to take a sip from the cup. Just as lips nearly grazed its rim, he pulled it away with a tsk.

"You _do_ have manners, don't you?," he asked her. Alice sent him a scowl as held her precious water away. In response to her silence, he pulled it further from her. Alice sighed before saying,

"May I have some water?"

He simply raised his eyebrow in a curious fashion, and kept the mug where it was. This caused Alice another sigh as she realized what he wanted.

"_Stayne_, may I please have some water?," she tried again. His lips turned up into a pleased smirk at this before complying, holding the mug to her lips so she could sate her thirst. Alice drank from the cup greedily as she looked over the Knave. He looked clean, as if he had recently bathed from somewhere nearby. His pants were still dirty but nothing could help that now. With the filth and grime gone, he looked even more handsome than before. Alice tried to ignore this as her stomach went into a strange flutter. Instead, she decided to focus on his eye patch since she never could with the poor lighting in his cell.

It was the same black one he had worn when she first arrived to kill the Jabberwocky, only its top edges were jagged and uneven. It appeared as though it had been rubbed and cut at for hours on end, until it lost any evidence of having been in the shape of a heart.

_'But __**why**__?,' _Alice wondered before her examination was cut short when she noticed Stayne's lips falling into an angry line. Obviously he was sensitive when it came to that area of his physique. She looked away quickly in another direction, pulling away from the cup while doing so. A few drops of water dribbled on her chin, she was going to ignore them until a thumb not her own brushed them away. That same thumb and its adjacent fingers gripped her chin before bringing her eyes back to him. Stayne studied her for a moment before telling her,

"I'm going to get us some breakfast, and you better be here when I return. I assure you that you won't like the consequences if you're not."

Alice decided it was her turn at sarcasm, even though she knew better than to test the Knave.

"And what are you going to do? Spank me?," she responded. Stayne's scowl turned into an impish smirk as he leaned in closer.

"Remember that it was _your _idea when I have you bent over my knee," he told her, promising every word. Alice gasped and tried to pull herself away from him as she replied,

"You wouldn't!"

"Want to try me?," he demanded, gripping her chin tighter while his stare hardened once more. Alice returned his gaze for a few seconds before allowing her eyes to fall to the ground. Her shoulders slumped with them in a defiant defeat. He released her then and straightened himself.

"Good, I'll be back shortly," he simply said, his heavy footfalls walking away from her. The crunching of gravel and leaves beneath his boots gave way to the chirping of birds, along with other noises of the forest. Once more, Alice shifted in her bindings while looking at the impressive trees. Sunlight filtered through their mighty branches, creating beautiful, shining spots on the earth. This only entertained Alice for a short while before she allowed her head to drop in boredom as she waited for the Knave. It was a few minutes later when an ominous snapping of a twig sounded in the air...

Her head shot up as she carefully scanned the area, searching for the source of the noise. She briefly noted the sudden silence, her instincts screaming at her for no apparent reason. Just as she was about to pass it off as her imagination, a snort came from behind her. Alice quickly turned her head, causing hair to fly from side to side. What came to her view was a large boar, its black and brown fur nearly blending into the the shadows that surrounded it. Its beady eyes stared at her blankly as Alice tried to figure out what to do. This was difficult for her with it staring at her so, and its tusks standing out brightly against its fur. Taking a nervous gulp, Alice stood and told the beast,

"He-Hello. My name is Alice, what's yours?"

Still it remained silent, its heavy breathing caused Alice's heart to beat harder against her chest. She didn't let this deter her as she tried again,

"You might not know me, but I need assistance. I've been kidnapped and-"

Suddenly, the boar gave an earsplitting squeal, rolling its head back as Alice ducked in an attempt to block the noise. It stomped its hoof into the dirt, creating clouds of dust around its form. This was Alice's only warning before it began its rage and insane-filled charge. Panic filled Aice's being as she took off, trying to escape from the mad creature as it chased after her. With each step, fear stabbed into her chest that only grew with each glance she cast over her shoulder. Screams of terror escaped her lips as she tried to keep ahead of the beast. Remaining on feet was the hardest task as rocks and roots constantly tripped her, and cut into her delicate skin. Her thin slippers and lack of hands did nothing to help her with her escape. Unimaginable pain raked through her body as she took twists and turns to hopefully lose the boar. For a moment, Alice thought she had succeeded until her passage was blocked by a wall of stone. Quickly, she tried to retreat and take another route until the persistent beast entered her sight. As it cornered her, drool escaped from its mouth and breath came from its snout. Alice tried to reason with it as it moved in for the kill, hoping that it could understand her like the other animals she had befriended. It simply became angrier; stomping its hooves and squealing in deafening levels. With one more, insane cry, it charged while lowering its tusks to finish her off. Alice tried to hold back her tears, shutting her eyes as she waited for the onslaught. Her eyes had only been shut for mere seconds when it gave a surprised grunt. A thud and angry squeal soon followed, causing Alice to look upon an unpredicted sight.

Stayne was on top of the beast, fighting with it for dominance as it struggled against him. As he did this, the boar bucked and thrashed, trying to sink its tusks into him before the Knave pulled out a dagger. Multiple times he stabbed at the animal's head and neck until its movements slowed and tired. Once more, the boar tried to be victorious until death claimed its own. It swayed for a moment on its legs before crashing to the ground, blood pooling around it. Stayne watched it as Alice watched him in horror. A part of her brain reminded her that he had just saved her from her own demise, but another still screamed the fact that he just murderered in some way. Conflicting emotions plagued her along with the still-existing panic, as she tried to retreat from the Knave while he was distracted. He still caught her though as she ran past him, grabbing her shoulders tight and holding fast as she struggled.

"Alice! Stop it!," he commanded. "What's the matter with you?"

"You killed it!," she replied, struggling harder to escape from him. He looked dumbfounded at this before stating,

"Of course, I killed it. Why wouldn't I? You should be thankful, especially since it would have done the same to you. Would you have preferred me letting it gouge out your intestines?"

"No," she answered, her struggles lessening. "But I wouldn't have wanted it dead either."

"Why does it matter?," he asked, trying to grasp her logic. "You killed the Jabberwocky not even a year ago."

"That was for the good of the people," she justified, not liking the memory that was being brought up. Yes, she had slain before but only when it was truly needed. It was simply not in her nature to kill, a creature was still a creature, no matter its background. Stayne's eye filled with anger as he bore down at her.

"Since when has the good of the people outweighed the one?," he seethed.

"Always," Alice answered, holding her chin up high.

"Never," he replied, teeth gritting together in frustration. Silence fell between them as they came to a standstill, their eyes never leaving the other. It was a mutual challenge that neither was going to admit defeat to. Both were unsure how long they stood their until they looked away in usion, neither was in the mood to argue after the ordeal with the boar. More minutes passed before Stayne went to pick up the carcass. Throwing it over his shoulder, he then grabbed her arm. He gave it a tug as he told her,

"Come on, no need in wasting good meat."

Alice simply nodded, just wanting to be away from the pool of drying blood. As they walked, the pain in her feet returned and Alice bit her lip to keep from announcing it in some way. With each walk, the cuts and blisters became more painful until it was total agony. They were just a few feet from camp when she collapsed, finally reaching her limit. Stayne dropped the boar to see what was the matter until he spotted the blood coating her slippers. He bent down to take them off and see what injuries she had sustained. He cast an accusing glare at her before demanding,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't seem important," she answered. He gave a scoff and Alice wondered why this bothered him so much. She became even more confused as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest before carrying her the rest of way. Gently, he set her down before grabbing all he needed to wash her wounds. With careful hands, he cleaned away all the dirt and debris and Alice had to bite her lip again, only this time because the fluttering in her stomach returned. The Knave took his time with his task before wrapping them in leftover cloth he had. Not a word was said as he did this, and still none were until Alice spoke while he was cooking the boar. She had turned her eyes away as he skinned and readied the meat for the fire that he had waiting. But with the question burning inside, her eyes returned to him before asking,

"Why did it attack me?"

He paused in his turning of the meat before answering,

"This area has no name for a reason. It's a land of no hope where creatures who have lost their humanity, are sent to live or die at their whim. Since the beginning of Underland, it has always been like this."

He said no more as Alice watched him, never once had she heard of this tale from her friends. Despite this, she assumed it to be true, especially with the boar's earlier behavior. Silence fell between again before she told him,

"Stayne," her voice ranged with uncertainty as he turned to face her. "Thank you."

He looked taken aback for a moment, before turning back to the fire. The silence between them this time was a content one that both were happy to leave alone...

* * *

**Random Author's Note At The End: Hope you guys liked and sorry again for the wait! Please remember to review! ^_^ ****Just for anyone who is curious, the next chapter will explain how Stayne broke from the chains.**

PS: Who else kind of wants to see some Alice!spanking delivered by the Knave? o.0 


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland in anyway.**

**Note: Okay, I got some bad news. Currently, my computer is infected with this ugly virus, and so I have to use a family member's laptop. This might mean slower updates, although I am doing my best to avoid this, and I'm sorry but there is nothing I can really do about it until it is fixed. This also might mean even more mistakes and errors in my chapters since I'm a PC girl, not a laptop one. I prefer my old keyboard... T.T Okay, now enough whining from me, here is Chapter 8! Woohoo!  
**

**Title: The Chains That Bind Us**

**Pairing: Stayne/Alice**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: The Knave was never banished with the Red Queen, instead he was enslaved by Mirana to a lifetime of backbreaking labor. Alice can't seem to banish him from her thoughts, no matter what she does. What is she to do when pushed into his company?**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 8: Dreams  
**_

The smell of roasting boar wafted through the morning air as Alice sat quietly someways away from the fire. She made no noise that could bother the Knave, simply wanting to give him some peace since he_ did_ save her from a terrible fate. It didn't take much longer for the meat to finish cooking, and once it had, he served part of it on two small plates of tin. Seeing them made Alice wonder on what _exactly_ he had taken from th palace before kidnapping her.

_'And where did he know to find me anyway?,' _she silently questioned while examining his wrists. She watched the remnants of chains dangle from them as the question of how he broke free reigned her mind. So many more ran rampant with it inside her before she was brought back to reality as a plate was set in front of her. Her stomach rumbled with both hunger and mild disgust as the meat's delicious fumes invaded her nostrils. The White Queen never served meat in her halls, only fruits, vegetables and bread ever graced their tables. The Knave noticed her expression while he untied her hands.

"_Eat_," he told her. "The animals here are the only things edible for humans."

Alice nodded numbly while she rubbed her wrists, staring at her meal for a small while. With timid fingers, she picked at the meat before popping it into her mouth. Stayne watched her until he was positive that she was going to do as he commanded. They ate in silence and minutes passed without incident, but as Alice sated one of her body's needs, another made itself known. It had been hours since she was last able to relieve her bladder that now screamed at her. Clenching her thighs tight together, Alice looked back and forth between the Knave and the ever tempting bushes in the distance. Inwardly, she debated what to do since this was _not _something she felt like discussing with him, but at the same time, her injured feet demanded assistance. Deciding to take the lesser of the two evils (quite literally, in fact), she began to scoot away from where she sat. Grabbing a hold of the nearest tree, she pulled herself into a standing position that made her bite her lip in pain. As she tried to keep her whimpers at bay, the Knave's angry voice called to her,

"What do you think you are doing?"

Looking over her shoulder, she met his distrustful glare. Alice took a small swallow, trying to figure out to explain something so embarrassing. If it were Tarrant or anyone else, all she would need to say was a polite "pardon me" before leaving to do whatever she needed. With the Knave, however, it was a completely different and more difficult issue. As he waited for her answer, he rose and took menacingly calm steps toward her.

"I... I-," she said while watching him come near before he finally towered over her.

"Yes?," he asked, impatiently.

"I need to answer nature's call," she tried, lamely. Stayne simply raised a curious eyebrow, and like always, this caused Alice a sigh of frustration. Taking a moment to rechoose her words, she tried again, "My bladder is full."

The corner of his mouth was next to be lifted as he leaned against the tree she clung to. Crossing her arms, he decided to toy with her.

"So?," he questioned. Alice huffed at this before saying,

"_So_ I'm in need of using the bathroom."

"But there are no bathrooms here, nor chamber pots for that matter," he told her, smartly.

"A bush then," she gritted out while waving her free hand in agitation.

"Just use the tree you're next to," he said.

"_Fine, _now leave me be so I can," Alice answered, growing quite tired of his new game.

"But why should I?," he looked at his nails when asking this, knowing full well of her growing need.

"Because you're well... _you_," she told him, incredulously.

"You can't "answer nature's call" with me near because I'm.. _me?_," he questioned as his smirk grew in amusement. If Alice could shove him at that moment, she would without any hesitation. Instead she settled for yelling at him in an unhappy tone,

"Yes! Now will you just-,"

"But what if you try escaping?," he interrupted with mock worry.

"I won't! Now will you just please _go!_," she demanded one more time. He finally did what she asked, chuckling quietly while doing so. Alice gave a final huff before doing her business. It took longer than usual with the knowledge that the Knave was still a short distance away. Once she was done, Alice wobbled back to her normal, sitting place and found the mug of water waiting for her. Taking it gratefully, she poured it over her hands and cleaned them thoroughly. Just as she was setting it back down, Styne said to her,

"Alice, next time, just ask."

After hearing this, she gave an agitated noise before throwing one of her ruined slippers at him. He simply had to give a small duck to avoid it, but allowed the next one she threw to bounce off his shoulder. All of this made him chuckle even louder while Alice crossed her arms unhappily.

O~o~O~o~O

Hours passed on as they traveled, and still had he yet to rebind her hands as he carried her on his back. They only stopped to eat, drink and relieve theirs, but when the Knave did the last of three was unclear to Alice. His presence was always so dominating, that she found herself quite surprised anytime he slithered away without her notice. With all of this, Alice found herself growing very bored and decided that she had left the Knave alone long enough. She was simply brimming over with questions, to all of which, he danced around without an answer. He refused to give her straight or even clear replies to anything she asked; where they were going, when they would arrive, why there and so on...

With her growing frustration, so did the need to have _something _answered. It was when they were crossing a small creak, that a possible solution came to her. All this time, she had been asking questions to sate _her_ curiosity. Leaving nothing of value for him to gain after giving her those answers. Maybe if she gave him the chance to prove his superiority, stroke his ego per se, he would be more likely to? It was a shot, she figured. Choosing her words carefully, she told him,

"You know, I was always thought that the best blacksmiths belonged to the White Kingdom..."

_**"**_Ha! Well you're terribly mistaken there, I'm afraid. Are you sure there's a brain in that blond head of yours?,_**" **_he told her without removing his eye from the path. Alice bit at her cheek, and tried to ignore his question before asking,

"How so?"

"It's more than obvious that the White Queen is a peace lover," he said the word 'peace' in a mocking tone before continuing. "When the kingdom split, she had no use for blacksmiths until Iracebeth took over Underland, but by then, the Red Kingdom had mastered all things involving metalwork. Our weakest chains would give the blacksmiths in her kingdom wet dreams."

Alice tried to keep the smile from her face when he mentioned chains, and had to suppress herself from immediately jumping with her question. Making sure that she sounded dumbfounded, and to put her curiosity into her voice while she asked,

"But the Vorpal Sword and the White Knight's armor..."

"All made before the kingdom's split," he answered.

"Well I can't see how _you_, of all people, simply snapped out of those chains. The blacksmith who made them couldn't have been _that_ bad," Alice stated.

"He wasn't," Stayne admitted. "But it still couldn't hold up to some well misplaced strikes of the hammer, not to even mention some of the objects laid around in those fields. You'd think that she would enforce more intelligent soldiers instead of just anyone who enlisted. Not one of them checked my cell when I pulled and weakened those links of metal with that damnable bench. Quite pathetic and unprofessional, actually. Nonetheless, I had those chains at their breaking point just as you arrived."

Alice was finally putting some of the pieces together, but still, one gap stood out.

"But why only leave now, when you could have left anytime before?," the curiosity in her voice was genuine this time. He was quiet for awhile before answering,

"Something held me back."

"Your wound?," she questioned, her brow furrowing in even more confusion when she couldn't think of anything else. What else could hold the mighty Knave back? Stayne stopped then before looking at her over his right shoulder. His expression made Alice's heart do a mysterious flip, the intensity of it almost spoke louder than any answer could. For some reason, Alice began to think that _she_ was the reason for his delayed stay. It was a silly thought, one she stomped away as the Knave continued forward.

'_I couldn't possibly be the reason,_' she thought before laying her head on his shoulder, tiredly. The gentle swaying of his body and intoxicating scent of his hair helped Alice fall asleep on him once more. It was minutes after when Stayne adjusted her so that she clung tighter to him. He looked over at her again before allowing a small smirk to grace his lips, finding amusement in both her habit of sleeping on him and her semi-clever way of gaining answers from him. If he wasn't careful, Alice might learn how to beat him at his own game soon enough, he figured before carrying on.

Looking to sky, he noticed that it would dark soon and decided to make camp soon. Finding the perfect spot, he allowed Alice to drop onto her rear. Startling awake, she looked around in confusion before laying accusing eyes on the Knave. Without fully acknowledging her, he said,

"We're stopping for the night."

She nodded and went to sooth her abused back before tossing a glare at him. He simply ignored this while gathering wood to make a fire. Once more, it was boar that was seved and they both ate in silence. When they were both full and ready for bed, Stayne walked over to her and retied her wrists together. Alice took this as a hint to go to sleep until he did something very strange... Instead of just returning to his side of the fire, he laid next to her before reaching to pull her close.

"What are you doing?," she demanded, stiffening next to him. Stayne raised himself on one elbow and gazed down at her before saying,

"It gets quite cold in these parts at night. If you want to stay warm, you'd best stay lay next to me."

"I'd think I'll take my chances, thank you," she replied, turning away from him. She felt him shrug before he moved back to his original place next to the fire.

"Suit yourself," he told her. "Just dont wake me up with your screams when a bandersnatch makes you its next meal..."

"Bandersnatch?," she asked with worry before sitting up in fear. Clutching her robe tighter around her as she looked into the surrounding darkness.

"Oh, yes," he answered while stroking the flames. "They run rampant here, all feral, unlike that trained one you won over."

As he was saying this, Alice scooted closer and closer to him. All the while, he watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Something wrong?," he questioned, knowingly, when she was a couple of feet away. Laying down, he watched her fully as she answered,

"I have simply changed my mind."

"Have you now," he said with a smirk. "I never noticed."

Stayne pulled her close by tugging on her bindings, and Alice humphed in return before using his arm as a pillow. Soon her eyes grew heavy despite the more than awkward situation. Randomly, she thought that it wasn't all that cold until she felt a faint tug in her hair. Her tired brain passed it off as some bug or another, and attempted to shoo it away with a halfhearted swat. In the foggy distance of her mind, she heard the Knave chuckle before something was pressed against her temple. It was soft and warm and Alice decided that she quite liked it, just like she did with the Knave's warmth. With one final yawn, she fell asleep and unknowingly, she snuggled further into his body.

Making sure that she in fact asleep, he wrapped his arm tight around her and placed his head against hers. Stayne sniffed at her hair, enjoying her scent of sugar cubes and honey before falling into a, for once, dreamless slumber...

O~o~O~o~O

As the days went on, they fell into a happy pattern. Well, as happy as Alice could hope for while being held captive. Everyday she would wake up to the mug filled with water, and the Knave waiting for her or him just returning to camp. Once the boar had to be tossed, he would go hunt fresh meat but before he did, he always left her in the safety of a tree. Her hands would be bound until he returned and they had started eating, and would remain untied until it was time for them to sleep. Every night, he would insist on them sleeping next to each other by coyly reminding her of the nearby dangers. Even while he did this though, his smirks appeared even more satisfied whenever she would be the first to engage upon this. One time Alice had aroused in the middle of the night, and found herself wrapped in his arms. Briefly, she had thought of escaping before deciding she was much too comfortable to even move. The memory of this the next day was so bizarre that Alice put it off as some wayward dream.

Typically, Stayne bathed before she had a chance to wake from her slumber, but this didn't stop him from teasing her with the notion of washing with her. Alice would deny him every time, knowing it was just some meaningless game of his, but still her mind would dwell over the possibilities. This especially happened when he would sometimes drag her along for one of these baths.

"_Just in case you change your mind,_" he would state while she turned her eyes away with blushing cheeks. More and more it became a constant effort for her not to look as he undressed and splashed in the delicious looking water. Only once had she allowed herself to glance as he was drying off. The image of his glistening back and buttocks still haunted her even to this day, as did the sight of his enticingly wet hair.

These were all tactics that Alice had grown use to while he had still resided in his cell, but what threw her off were the strange bouts of his behavior. Never did Stayne allow her to walk anywhere, and anytime she did, he would bark and shout at her before carrying her to her desired destination. And everyday, when Alice's bandages needed changing, he would so while having accidental slips of his hands. These brief touches against her legs would always make Alice jolt with surprise and arousal that the Knave simply raised an eyebrow at.

Even more strange were the dreams that plagued her sleeping mind. They had started out as small things, little wisps of longing touches that tugged at her subconscious, but soon they became more as the nights went on. Those once fleeting touches became broad strokes of fingertips, and tiny, faint words turned into coherent demands of desire. All of these tormented her mind and body as she would lay next to the Knave in the now cold darkness. At first, she thought nothing of them, denied their existence and the possible connection to him. This, however, was stopped after she was visited by a particularly vivid one...

_Skin withered beneath large, calloused hands,** her** skin, and gasping moans of pleasure passed from her lips. Their fingers worshipped and tormented her body before dragging nails teasingly along her most sensitive parts. Her own hand went up to dark locks of hair that dangled near her shoulder, entwining their silken strands as pulled._

_"**Ilosovic**," her dream-self whispered. A deep chuckle was rewarded to her before phantom kisses were placed all along her neck. She gave an even louder moan when hot, tantalizing lick graced her ear, causing the fingernails of her other hand to claw at his impressive chest._

Whatever caused the beautiful dream to end was unknown, but what was obvious was the Knave watching her with a most perplexing expression. As he raised himself on one elbow, his look held curiosity, confusion and, for some reason, turmoil. Along with these was the same, fiery emotion that she had witnessed sometime in his cell, the one that caused her heart to beat with excitement and her stomach to clench with nervousness. Her chest strangely ached when seeing his inner conflict, it almost appeared like he had lost his most treasured thing in the world. All of this caused Alice to squirm uncomfortably beneath his gaze before asking,

"What?"

This appeared to break him from his trance as he shook his head.

"Nothing," he told her. "Just go back to sleep already."

He turned onto his other side while saying this, making her face his back as he held a firm grip on the belt that bound her. This would be the first time they ever slept like this, not that Alice slept much that night. Her eyes never left the Knave's form as he shifted constantly, almost as if something was aching him in someway. Alice wasn't sure when she finally drifted to sleep, but when she did, she swore to have heard Stayne grumble something about needing "a bloody cold bath"...

_**

* * *

**_**Random Author's Note At The End: Hope you guys liked! ^_^ Remember to review and thank you to all those who reviewed last time! :D It means a lot! Also, the next chapter we will reach Stayne's destination! **

**PS: To people here on Fanfiction .net, where are all my reviewers disappearing to? o.0 There's typically around 20, now about 7? I understand the vortex named RL and all, but it's nice to hear if I'm doing okay or terrible with this story. It kind of makes me worry that I'm doing something wrong with my lack of reviews....**

**PS #2: Since there wasn't a lot of feedback on the spanking idea, I'll leave it out but if there is a higher demand for it then I will do my best to add it in. Even I don't here, I have some other Stayne/Alice plotbunnies that will more than love to use it :P  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland in anyway.**

**Note: Computer Status: Still Infected. So I have officially named it Zomp, for it has been zombiefied! Anyway I apologize for longish wait again, hopefully my computer will be fixed this week! Also, thank you guys SO much for all the lovely feedback! I understand that you all are probably terribly busy, and I'm sorry if I sounded whiny, but I just wanted to be sure I was still doing okay. Now here is Chapter 9!  
**

**Title: The Chains That Bind Us**

**Pairing: Stayne/Alice**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: The Knave was never banished with the Red Queen, instead he was enslaved by Mirana to a lifetime of backbreaking labor. Alice can't seem to banish him from her thoughts, no matter what she does. What is she to do when pushed into his company?**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 9: Arrival  
**_

Despite the awkwardness involving Alice's dream, things after became almost normal between her and the Knave. Well, normal for them, that is. Their conversations became much like the ones shared in his cell; intriguing, pleasant, and forever holding Alice's interest. During the first days of the journey, she would admit not knowing what to make of this giant of a man. Having only to see him a small time each day over the past two weeks was quite a different experience than the one she was in now. His new habit of cracking witty and actually humorous jokes did not help matters. Neither did his fascination with brushing away stubborn locks of her hair, nor his insistence on carrying her. Stayne seemed to make it a hobby of his to constantly touch Alice in someway. His touches were always brief and too unimportant to mention, but still, somehow, they always left a confusing impression on Alice's mind and emotions.

Soon she simply accepted these oddities, and allowed herself to enjoy his company once again. More and more, she found herself doing so, and forgetting her imprisonment all together when Stayne did away with binding her. One thing that did not change, however, was Alice's discomfort with asking personal questions about the Knave himself. Gaining answers on Underland's history and geography were simple tasks for her curiosity to endeavor. It actually turned out that they were no longer in Underland, having exited it while going through the land of no name as they headed east. But as the time between them grew, her tongue began to find it harder not to over spill with its inquiries. Now with the flickering fire between them and the night's blanket covering the land, her eyes were constantly shifting back to glance at him while she ate her cooling meat. He seemed to ignore this as he stroked the fire's embers, casting smoke and sparks into the dark sky. It was after she gave him a few more awkward looks that he demanded,

"What?"

Alice nearly dropped her meal in shock as he caught her in the act, and decided to place it down in a piece of cloth while she composed herself. Opening her mouth to say something, she tried to form her thoughts into words, only to close it shut. With timid eyes, she looked to the floor and traced patterns into its sands, taking a small moment.

"It's nothing... I just never figured you as the type to-," she attempted to express herself by waving her hand in the air, referencing to everything around them. Stayne watched her for a moment, trying to figure out her meaning before it dawned upon him. With a coy smile, he leaned back and rested his head against his closed fist while supplying,

"Someone who roughens it up in the wild?"

"To put it bluntly, yes," she confirmed before mimicking his position only with her palm holding up her cheek. He was silent for a moment, appearing to collect his own thoughts as he stated,

"Lets just say, I'm use to harsh nights."

Alice's brow furrowed, confusion conquering her expression, but as she was just about to question him once again, movement caught her eye. Looking to the endless sky, a joyful gasp escaped her that caused Stayne to look as well. Above them were numerous falling stars, too many to even think about counting, and all ranging in colors from the awing to the bizarre. Still beautiful in their own unique ways.

"Shooting stars," she whispered, enchanted by the sight. The Knave's expression was one of disinterest as he told her,

"Yes, don't they have them in the above world?"

"We do, I just never thought that they would be here as well," she told him truthfully. Despite all her visits to Underland, Alice never had the chance to venture outside on her own at night, let alone experience its cosmic delights. Stayne looked at her with curiosity before returning his eyes to the sky. They were silent again for a few moments until Alice asked him a sudden question,

"Do you.. Do you all wish upon them like we do above?"

He gave a chuckle while answering,

"Yes, why? You want to make a wish?"

Alice gave a small laugh in return to his teasing question, and moved her eyes to rest on him.

"Actually, I'm pretty content right now," she answered before a sudden thought came to her. With a teasing smile, she asked, "What about you? Wishing for a certain banished redhead?"

The Knave visibly gagged and sent her what can only be described as a disgusted pout. Alice had to cover her mouth as she laughed harder, the corners of her smile peaking behind her fingers. Seeing this, Stayne's expression calmed and his lips fell into a genuine smile that she did not see. Catching himself, he pulled his lips into a smirk before telling her,

"Dear Creator, no, anything but that! Besides... I prefer blonds."

Alice's smile fell as her cheeks blossomed into a deep blush, and she looked away quickly, hoping that he did not see. Wanting to move onto a different subject, she asked,

"Creator?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes," he began to answer. "He's... our god of sorts. Long ago, it was written that he became quite bored with his everyday life. So he pulled out a large, empty canvas and began to sling many colors upon it. Soon those colors became vivid shapes which turned into objects; plants, animals, lands, people, so on. Basically, he made _us_, his creations, making him our creator. For every land and thing, he based it off a piece of himself while giving them their own story or identity. And once he was done, he hid away his masterpiece beneath the ground, so to protect it and keep it pure. Only himself or those he has deemed worthy enough are ever allowed to visit here."

Stayne sent her a peculiar look before continuing, "Before he left, he granted us the Oraculum so we may we may be forever linked to him in someway, and see what he wants us to see. In fact, these very stars are suppose to be signs his of happiness over something, like rewards for his wishful children... It's just a silly old tale."

He said this last part while shaking his head, an emotionless smile on his face that caused Alice to voice her disagreement.

"No," she told him. "It's not silly. At least... _I _don't think so."

They shared a look then, a small brief moment of only seeing each other before quickly turning away. Both returned their attention back to the sky, secretly wishing for something that they were sure they could never have...

O~o~O~o~O

It was only a couple of days later that Alice noticed a new shift in the Knave's behavior. His very energy began to change as he focused more and more on his destination. Less they enjoyed friendly chats and leisure activities, and he appeared almost agitated when spotting certain landmarks that meant nothing to her. During this time, Alice's feet had near fully healed, but still Stayne would not allow her to journey anywhere.

_"You'll slow us down,"_ he had simply stated while picking her once again. Slow them down from where, he would not say, but Alice knew better than to question him on this. As she tried to accept these new changes, but things only became stranger when he cut their usual nightly stop short. After she had finished eating and had relieved herself, he snuffed out the fire before walking towards her.

"What's going on?," Alice asked as he lifted her into his arms.

"Later," he replied with a grunt before continuing on. They remained silent throughout the night as Alice's thoughts ran rampant. She only received a couple hours of sleep when her answer came the next day. In the distance, peeks of spiraling, dark towers rose above the line of trees, and the architecture following only became more bizarre. It was a castle unlike anything Alice had seen, even in Underland, with its menacing size and unmistakable aura that reeked of grief and isolation. The very air that surrounded it seemed to weep with invisible, angry tears as its crumbling gargoyles hung in twisted, mangled manners. The arches, columns and flying buttresses of the structure proved that it had been something grand at some point in time, but that was all lost now. Whatever madness had happened here most likely could turn the Red Queen green with envy, and Alice's usual curiosity to find out what had grown quiet as the feeling of anxiety filled her. Closer she pressed to the Knave, almost as if to keep him from making _this _his final stop as she desperately hoped that he would move away this suffocating place. Still he moved forward with determined steps until coming to a stop a few feet from its entrance. Setting her down, he cast a critical eye down her form before turning her around. He bound her hands tightly together then, and gagged her mouth while she was busy trying to free herself. Ignoring her angry, muffled shouts, he turned her back around, and began to ruffle her hair, making it look messy and unkempt. Alice glanced at him with confused eyes as he looked over her once again before throwing her over his shoulder. With one deep breath, Stayne pounded his fist onto the wooden door. The silence following felt even more louder than the echo before it. They only had to wait a few moments until a slight click was heard, and what Alice assumed was the pulling back of the door's eye-slot.

"Who goes there?," a gruff voice demanded, and Alice felt Stayne tighten beneath her as he leaned forward.

"Ilosovic Stayne, son and heir to this damn castle," he growled. "Now are you going to open this door, or am I going to have to tear it down?"

A gasp came then along with the turning of locks and bolts until a creak sounded their acceptance. Stayne moved past the cowering male-servant with a shove before giving him a few commands. His footsteps echoed through the halls as more servants stopped left and right to look at the odd pair, dishes and items slipping from their hands before clattering to the ground. He ignored their shocked gasps and stares as he went around corners and traveled up flights of stairs. Alice heard the head servants try to regain order as mutters spilled from the others' lips before they were too far gone to be heard. As each second passed, she became more confused. Especially when Stayne entered a bland, unmade room where he removed the gag and bindings. He left then after telling her that he would return later which caused Alice to pound at the locked door.

Minutes turned into hours until she chose to pace the carpeted floor with an aching throat and throbbing fists. She was just about to place herself on the dusty looking bed when the door's knob jingled. Turning angry eyes onto it, she came to see a dressed and groomed Knave. His clothes were similar to ones he had before his imprisonment; armor, cloak, gloves and all. He even wore a fresh, new eye-patch in the shape of a curved triangle. Alice had nearly forgotten how handsome he could be until then, and her agitated feet stopped as her stomach did flips. The breath inside her being faded as he sent her a devilish smirk, offering his hand out for her. The smell of soap and spices invaded her nose as her mind tried to remind her that she was suppose to mad at him. With a huff, Alice crossed her arms defiantly before asking,

"Where are we?"

His smile fell at her small rejection, before gracefully composing himself as he leaned against the door.

"Well, I missed you too," he told her. "And to answer your question, this is your new abode."

"That doesn't answer anything and you know it," she hissed in return. Stayne watched her for a moment before approaching her with measured steps. Alice's feet itched to back away, but she willed herself to stay put as she glared up at him.

"It answers enough. Now... " He left the sentence hanging as he captured a lock of her hair, rubbing it between his fingers as he asked, "How would you like a hot bath?"

Alice's took on a look of confusion before answering,

"A bath would be lovely, but so would a proper answer."

"You'll get your _proper _answers later. Now either take this offer or lose it for another week," he told her with a frown. Alice gave a sigh before stating a simple "fine" as she walked passed him. Her hand was on the knob when arms slid around her waist.

"What are you doing?," Alice demanded.

"Carrying you," he answered, smartly. Alice gave another huff as she tried to twist away from him.

"I can see that, but _why _are you?," she stated again. "I can walk just fine."

"I was simply hoping to save you the embarrassment of your attire," he said while placing her down with a smug grin. "I never knew a lady before who wanted to be seen in _that..._"

Alice took a moment to look over her clothes, finally remembering that it was only a night gown and robe that covered her. Not only was the fabric thin, it was torn and dirtied as well. With a gasp, she wrapped her arms around herself before casting pleading eyes upon the Knave. He simply raised an eyebrow as he purposely ignored her silent cry for help. This caused Alice to give yet another agitated heave of air while she asked,

"_Fine, _may you please carry me?"

"Of course, my lady," he replied tauntingly as he pulled her close to his chest. As he did this, Alice debated on the possibility of hitting him until they entered the hall. Once more, she came to face curious servants as they bustled around with their chores. She tried to ignore their stares as Stayne took her to another bedroom just a few doors down where they were waited upon by even more servants. Setting her down, Stayne nudged her to them before they guided her to the adjacent room. A steaming bath awaited her, but before she could take advantage of it, her measurements were recorded. Her soiled rags were taken then, and she was left alone with soap, a towel, robe and a simple gown. She waited until the door was firmly shut before she entered the warm water with a pleased sigh, happy to finally soak away all the dirt that had collected on her body. Throughout their journey, Alice never allowed herself to bath around the Knave despite his more than tempting offers, and the chance to be able to seemed like the greatest thing in the world. As her body hummed in pleasure, muffled noises of furniture being set and Stayne giving orders could be heard. Her closed eyes twitched from the effort to remain closed as she listened, especially when the door gave one final shut before being followed by a lone pair of footsteps. The notion of them being so close and alone along with her lack of clothing caused Alice to finish cleaning before dressing with quickened hands. The gown was slightly too large for her, but the robe helped with that issue as she attempted to ready herself. Rubbing the towel into her hair, she exited through the door.

What came into view surprised her, to say the least. Before her was a table laid with tea, pieces of fruit, tarts, biscuits, and the like. A few feet away the Knave stood as he kept a constant watch on the bathroom door, almost as if he had been waiting just for her. He coyly smiled at her shocked expression before offering her a chair that she took with slight hesitation. As she sat down, she asked him,

"What's all this?"

Stayne pushed the chair neatly beneath her, discreetly brushing his fingers against her shoulders while doing this before going to take his own seat next to her. He purposely put off answering her as he served them tea, only finally giving her one once the cup was set before her.

"Food," he told her, sarcastically. "Haven't you seen it before?"

Alice's lips fell into a small pout as she opted to sip at her tea instead of giving him a response. A plate was set in front of her then, a mix of random fruits and bread that she could only stare at while he started without her. As she listened to the clicking of his utensils, she asked in a firm voice,

"Will actual answers be offered with this meal as well?"

She looked up to gaze at him as he continued on, only pausing to wipe his mouth with a napkin before stating,

"I do not believe they are on the menu, so no."

Alice gave a huff of agitation as she pushed away her plate, feeling drained and not as hungry as she should be. All she wanted was a decent answer, and why he could not simply give her that was beyond absurd.

_'Is that truly too much to ask for?,' _she wondered while placing an elbow in the now cleared spot. Placing her head against her palm, she gazed at the floor and allowed her mind to wander._ 'Even Tarrant wasn't so stingy with giving answers...'_

A sudden ache filled her when thinking this, the memory of her friends filling her along with the forgotten longing for them. Moments passed as she pondered on this, unintentionally ignoring her overbearing company until long, gloved fingers wrapped around her wrist. They tugged on her around the table until Alice was seated upon the Knave's knee_. _Alice jumped within his grasp, being startled until anger took hold, trying to get away as he dragged her closer. Stayne put this to a stop by twisting her arm behind her back, placing it at an awkward angle while squeezing harder until she was totally still. Alice panted as she glared up at him, hating that he had not even broken a sweat through the brief struggle, and he returned her stare with full force. She was so intent on not losing this new battle that she did not notice his free hand plunking a grape from the platter until the fruit was pressed against her lips. Turning her head, she tried to avoid it being placed into her mouth when his angry voice met her ears_._

_"Eat, _Alice... Now," he commanded through gritted teeth, his tone alone told her that she would regret not doing what he said. Sending him one last glare, she complied, opening her mouth slightly for the round piece of fruit. He gave her a satisfied smirk before pushing it into her mouth, leaving his fingers there while making sure she would eat it. Once she swallowed, he grabbed another piece of fruit and repeated the process. This carried on for awhile, forgoing the use of utensils while doing so. Alice was about to admit she was full when a slice o tart was pressed against her mouth. Her lips turned up in rejection_, _only to have it placed further with more force. With a defeated sigh, she ate it with small nibbles, causing crumbs and pieces to fall around her lips. Once she had finished, she looked to him, wanting to ask for a napkin when she noticed his strange expression. His eye seemed transfixed on the small mess she had made, and his lip was set in a hard line as he shifted slightly in his seat.

"Stayne, whats wro-," she attempted to ask before he leaned in close to her, his hot tongue sweeping away the sticking bits of tart. Alice let out a surprised gasp that he took full advantage of, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. With each passing moment, it deepened and Alice found herself becoming further lost within it. She gave a muffled moan as he nipped at her bottom lip, rolling it between his teeth before dipping his tongue into her warm cavern. It sought out hers with unbridled determination, finding it with passion-filled strokes before toying it into lustful play. Alice placed her hand on his chest as she moved her lips with his, giving louder sounds of pleasure when he pulled her to straddle him. A hardness trapped in his leather pants pressed against her clothed maidenhood causing another gasp to escape her and a drawn out hiss from him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Alice unconsciously pressed closer to it while Stayne placed a hand on her hip, rubbing encouraging circles with his thumb. His other hand went to the front her robe, fingers sliding past its edge when a knock fell upon the door...

Alice's eyes opened in shock, finally coming back to reality as Stayne threw an glare at the door. His face twisted in rage with the moment having been sorely ruined, he barely noticed Alice as she scrambled off him. As he went up to answer it, she took refuge within the only place she could think of, the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she pressed against its solid wood before sliding to the floor. Her frame slightly shook in panic, a whirlwind of conflicting emotions consuming her body. A hand went to her lips, feeling the swelling there as if to make sure the kiss had truly happened.

"What have I done?," she whispered quietly to herself, her shaking increasing slightly. She could still feel the fading lust inside her as it dwelled just beneath the shallow surface. It had always been there, she admitted, even before Stayne kidnapped her, but never had it appeared so strong, so violent. Frankly, it frightened her... Her thoughts were broken when the door in the next room was slammed shut. She jumped from the floor and backed away to the farthest corner, listening for his heavy footsteps. They took a couple of paces before pausing, tension filling the air as he searched for her with his gaze. Alice could just feel his brewing of emotions, even before he let out an angry curse, and she sunk to the tiled floor once more. For the first time since knowing him, a new type of fear for the Knave entered her, and Alice truly wished that could be predictable in some way...

_**

* * *

**_**Random Author's Note At The End: Again, I am so sorry for the long wait. I really hate not being able to get these to you sooner, but hey! At least you got a kiss scene! Anyway, I'll get started on Chapter 10 right now, so _hopefully _it will be up sooner. Also thank you guys SO much for the awesome support! I honestly don't think I've had reviewers as great as you :) **

**Please, but only if you can, drop a review. Even if it's repeating what you've said already, I still love them! If you guys really want something new to say then just mention your favorite part of the chapter, or a practically touching line.**

**Also to those demanding smut, it will happen soon, I swear! Within a couple of chapters, and believe me when I say that these horny hands of mine have been begging even more than you guys haha. I already have some sex scenes planned and written out, but there are some key things that still need to happen. Also there are somethings we need to remember;**

**1) Alice is a Victorian and, most likely, Christian raised young woman. Meaning that all her life, sex has been a definite 'no-no', especially when a woman gains pleasure from it. **

**2) She and the Knave have only truly known each other for about 3-4 weeks.**

**3) The Knave is still well... _the Knave._ He's the bad guy who helped slaughter Tarrant's family and ruin Underland. Also, he's a ruthless, coldhearted rogue that is (supposedly) incapable of love. Alice will have to get over this notion, and other ones before she can truly give in.**

**But do not worry, smut IS on the way, and it will be beyond sexy when it does. Then there will be even more smut, plot, then even more! :D Now I think I've rambled enough, time to write the next chapter!  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland in anyway.**

**Note: Zomp is still infected T.T Reason for this is because I'm waiting on my brother, who's some computer whiz, since the virus won't be removed by just any anti-virus system. It's going to take some fancy skills which I, sadly, don't have, and will most likely mess up something important if I tried. *sigh* I really don't understand why people have to be jackasses, and invent computer viruses in the first place. It's just so... not cool, you know? So sorry again for the delay. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and thank you all for the awesome support! Also, over 227 reviews? You guys are beyond awesome! :D ****thankyouthankyouthankyou****thankyouthankyouthankyou! ...THANK YOU!  
**

**Title: The Chains That Bind Us**

**Pairing: Stayne/Alice**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: The Knave was never banished with the Red Queen, instead he was enslaved by Mirana to a lifetime of backbreaking labor. Alice can't seem to banish him from her thoughts, no matter what she does. What is she to do when pushed into his company?**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 10: Dinner  
**_

Hours passed, all indistinguishable to Alice as she sat next to the bathroom's door. The only thing interesting that had occurred through this time, besides the Knave's constant pacing and irritated grumbles, was the crash heard earlier. She could only assume that it had been the table and its chairs that had fallen victim to his rage... A sigh met her ears then, muffled and barely defined but still obviously from Stayne as he sat upon the bed, the creaking caused by his weight assured Alice of this. She shook her head then, a sigh escaping her as well as she rested it on the door's cool wood.

_'None of this makes sense,' _she thought, running her fingers across the floor's tiles. _'Why doesn't he just barge in? There's no lock, not that could it could keep him anyway, and his frustration obviously has to do with me and that... **thing **we did earlier. Why did he even do that?'_

Even in the secrecy of her own thoughts, Alice couldn't bring herself to say the word, 'kiss'. The very notion of it caused the return of indescribable feelings that she would rather do without at the moment. Shaking her head, she returned back to the situation at hand, only to find herself at a loss for answers despite her persistent attempts... Suddenly, a knock fell upon the other room's door before being followed by the Knave's heavy footsteps. Muffled words were heard then, none of which Alice could understand as she waited with bated breath to see what would unfold. A few more moments passed before he closed the door and walked more into the room, Alice nearly let out a relieved breath until he made his way to her sanctuary. Quickly, she scrambled to the other side of the room, waiting impatiently for him to make his move. It wasn't long until his knocking met her eyes, the echo of it sounding more like thunder than anything.

"Open up, Alice," Stayne commanded. She remained silent, staring at the taunting barrier while imagining what he would do if she did not comply.

"_Now,_" he tried again between gritted teeth. Alice gave a slight swallow before readying herself as she headed to open it for him, peeking through the small crack after she did so. He stared down at her with a frustrated gaze, his lips in a hard line as silence fell between them. Nervously shifting on her feet, Alice made sure to keep the door partly between them as she finally asked,

"What?"

He remained silent for a short while, looking her over before shoving something into her surprised arms. Alice caught it by instinct, the texture of the objects told her it was garments of some kind. Looking down, she examined the bundled as he told her,

"Get dressed and meet me in the room."

With that, he turned his back on her, leaving Alice alone once again. She watched him for a moment, confused by his actions more than ever as she shut the door.

_'That was it?,_' she mentally wondered, hands toying with the fabric between her fingers. Giving her head a shake, she began to put on all the necessary under garments (minus the stockings and corset, of course), before analyzing the dress left for her. It was made of an elegant, black fabric that gave a sheen in the proper lighting. No decoration graced its surface except for the gorgeous, embroidered flowers made of brown and blue thread. The dress was beautiful although simple, but that could only be expected with it being made in a short, few hours and without Tarrant's expertise. Trying it on, it hung gracefully from her curves, its long sleeves slightly hanging over her hands as she made all the little tucks and corrections. After doing this, Alice looked in the mirror and tried to comb her hair. The rebellious tangles resisted beneath her fingers, never yielding despite her attempts. With a defeated huff, she gave in and was about to go meet the Knave when something caught her eye...

It was a small image that rested on the end of her dipped collar, such a dark maroon and black that it nearly blended into the garment. Stepping close to the mirror, Alice saw it be a bold 's' sat in the middle of what appeared to be a misshapen circle. She ran her fingers over the symbol, trying to guess what it could be as its edges rubbed enticingly beneath her flesh.

'_S for... Stayne? A family crest, maybe?,_' she questioned while trying to recall all of the crests she had seen over the years. Sounds of movement in the other room caught her ears then, breaking her thoughts and changing her focus. Listening intently, she came to the assumption that it was the sound of sweeping and furniture being shifted. Deciding to prolong her encounter with Ilosovic, Alice waited for him to finish whatever he was doing. Silence returned all too soon for her later, forcing her to exit the bathroom before he grew too impatient. Taking a deep breath, she entered the bedroom, trying to be discreet as possible. Over the past few weeks, Alice should have realized that nothing escaped his attention, especially when it came to her. Stayne waited for her arrival next to the majestic window on the far wall, leaning there as he intently watched the bathroom door. His gaze caused Alice to pause in the doorway, unsure of what to do other than stand there. He looked taken aback for a moment as he took in the sight of her, his once crossed arms falling to his sides in barely seen shock. Clearing his throat, he regained himself before turning to the dresser nearby. As he rummaged around for somethings, Alice walked further into he large room, disappointment slightly filling her with his lack of comments.

Looking to the floor, she berated herself on this, trying to convince the treacherous emotion that his opinion didn't matter. Her thoughts were broken however when the Knave shoved objects at her once again. Tossing him a small glare, she grabbed the brush and slippers offered to her. He simply raised an eyebrow before going back to his side of the room. Alice sighed again as she looked for a place to sit, noting the suspicious absence of the table and its chairs, leaving only the bed for her to use. Glancing at Stayne, she saw him distracted with the dresser again, and decided it would safe for her to sit there without giving unwanted invitation. Quickly, she hurried to it, setting the slippers down as she did so. She allowed herself to only rest on its edge before beginning to work on her stubborn locks. Despite the brush's aid, the tangles were worse than she anticipated, causing her eye to be a constant wince as attempted to make rid of them. This carried on for a while, bringing her to the point of just tearing them out when a hand fell on hers. Looking up, she met Stayne's gaze as he took the brush from her.

"Here, let me. You'll just do more damage at this rate," he told her, sitting down behind her. Alice tensed before him as he began grooming her hair, making him pause before saying, "Relax. I'm not going to try anything."

For some reason the words "this time" silently rang in her head, but still she forced her muscles to unwind with a deep breath. Stayne waited a couple of moments for her do this before continuing his unneeded task, working at her tangles with surprisingly gentle hands. As the minutes passed Alice found herself becoming comfortable in his presence again, actually enjoying the feel of his fingers running through her locks. This remained so even when the Knave took it upon himself to make it into a large braid, tying the end with some ribbon he brought from the dresser. Briefly, Alice wondered where he had learned this interesting skill, but she wasn't going to stop him anytime soon.

"There," he told her, smoothing down a couple of loose hairs before moving away from her. Alice watched him as he returned the brush to its rightful place, fidgeting slightly before telling him,

"Thank you..."

He gave a small nod, not facing her as he straightened out his gloves. She watched him still, nervousness returning to her as she wondered if he was going to mention their earlier mishap. Thankfully, he did not appear on intending to as he turned back to her. Looking her over once more with a critical eye, Stayne told her,

"Finish getting ready, can't keep everyone waiting."

"Waiting? For what?," Alice questioned while putting on her slippers.

"Dinner," he simply answered, offering his hand to her. Alice looked at it for a moment, hesitant on taking it before getting up on her own. Walking to the the door, she didn't cast him a glance as she exited the room, entering the surprisingly empty hall. As he followed her, she took this time to study the stone walls and floor, spotting paintings and tapestries that held the symbol see found on her dress. The door's lock clicked behind her and Stayne moved around Alice, grabbing her hand as he did so before traveling down the passageways. She frowned at this while attempting to remove his hand, his grip only tightening in response until she finally gave in. Grudgingly she followed him, attempting to study more of her surroundings. More and more they came across the mysterious symbol and the importance obviously held for it. Along with these sightings came the returned feeling of unease that only intensified with the complete lack of servants. The confining emptiness gave way to the choking echoes of their footsteps, adding more reality to the castle's threatening silence...

'_Where is everyone?,'_ Alice mentally questioned as she found herself actually missing the unnerving stares. With this thought, she quickened her steps so to keep closer to Stayne, unknowingly seeking his protection. As her mind wondered on this, she became less focused on the real world until her face collided into Stayne's back. Looking up, she came to see gigantic doors that could only lead to the dining hall. Stayne looked over his shoulder at her, raising a curious eyebrow as if to sarcastically ask on her well-being. Alice's lips fell into an indignant pout, meeting his gaze with slightly furrowed eyebrows. His lips pulled into a small smirk then, the expression on his face turning into something that could only be defined as pride. Alice found herself caught off guard at this, even more so as he gently brushed away a couple of wayward strands of her hair before turning back to door as if it never occurred. She decided to follow suit when he removed his hand, readying herself just as he pushed open the heavy doors.

Whatever conversations were being held at the time fell quiet at their arrival. The eyes of servants, ladies and lords alike falling on them in ominous union, all varying in someway. Most were of curiosity, usually from the serfs located on the far walls, but others held typical, aristocrat judgment with their blatant disgust. Some even seemed to filled with betrayal and contempt, one practical stare directed at Alice herself from a young woman that sat at the high table. That and the others combined caused Alice a great anxiety, one that made her miss Stayne's touch and the solace of their room.

_'**My** room,'_ she silently corrected herself, walking with Stayne to the high table as they passed bench after bench. Though the journey was not exactly long, it still felt painstakingly so to her until they reached their seats. The only two available places were separated by the glaring woman as she sat on the left side of the the table's middle. Next to her was a grand chair, obviously reserved for the master of the castle. Stayne moved to it, his expression unseen to Alice as she waited for her turn to politely take hers. The woman removed her attention from Alice to Stayne as he stared at his seat, sending him what could only be called a seductive and sweet smile. Alice studied her as she did this, taking in the dark green dress that clung to her form, the top clasp of it being left open so to better show off her assets. Around her neck hung a round pendant encased with beautiful rubies, all of them glittering in the light cast from the torches and chandelier above. More of the precious stones could be found on her fingers and in her dark auburn hair that she kept in an overly elaborate fashion. Her face was cutely heart-shaped, making her vibrant green eyes and full lips more apparent. The woman, whoever she was, was beautiful in practically every way Alice could think of. Except her inner nature, that is...

"Aren't you going to sit, my lord? You did have a dreadfully _long_ journey," she said while attempting to purr. Hearing this caused Alice's lips to fall in a disgusted frown, her dislike for the woman already growing as a strange sense of anger overtook her. For some reason she didn't like her taking such informality with him. Stayne cast the woman a disinterested gaze before asking,

"Where is my father?"

"Dead, I'm afraid. He passed away many years ago," she answered, putting on an expression of concern. A small break took hold of Alice's heart, remembering the passing of her own father as she watched Stayne. He looked thoughtful for a moment before simply shrugging, taking his seat. This caused Alice to feel much confusion, even more so with his next words.

"Good," he stated. "Now move."

"But-," the woman began protesting, green eyes holding confused betrayal as she looked upon him.

"_Move,_ Adelinde," he commanded with a growl, muscles stiffening in anger. Adelinde, the now named woman, gave a pout before nodding and doing as he asked, sending Alice a glare as she did so. Alice kept herself from shifting back and forth on her feet, uncomfortable with forcing the other woman from her seat and the silent wrath being sent her way.

_'What's her problem anyway?,'_ Alice thought when Adelinde purposely nudged her shoulder as they passed to take their seats. _'She acts as if I've done her wrong. We haven't even met until now!'_

Her focus was brought back to the meal when Stayne set a plate in front of her before serving himself. She hadn't even noticed him fill it with meat and bread. Once Ilosovic had started eating the others followed suit, leaving Alice the only one to simply picked at their meal. No one seemed to notice this as minutes passed with the sounds of blurred chatter and clanking of silverware filling the hall. Constantly, Adelinde tried to hold conversation with Stayne, asking about their journey and the many previous years, only to be given half-answers in return. Through her many attempts, Alice learned several key things... One, the place they were staying was simply called Mord. Two, Stayne was obviously a high status of some kind, probably a count or margrave. Possibly even a duke, from the sounds and look of things. And three, he had been absent from Mord for many years. Most likely as long as he had been in service of the Red Queen, possibly even longer. The only thing this did was cause Alice's curiosity to beg for more, like a starved man when given only crumbs... Suddenly the Knave leaned over, delivering a whisper to her ear as he did so.

"If you don't start eating, I'll feed you just like I did earlier. And I assure you, _no _one will interrupt this time..."

Alice's eyes widened when hearing this, her hand quickly grabbing her knife and fork so to begin eating. Stayne watched her take bite after bite until he was sure that she would do as he commanded. With a small grunt, he turned back to his own plate and silence fell between them. It was only a few moments later that he broke it with subtle questions on her meal and liking of it. After doing this he went over some history of the land, speaking of self-sufficient they were with the raising their own animals and growing of crops and fruit. Throughout the conversation, Alice listened intently while trying to ignore the growing tension coming from the ruby-clad woman next to her. This became increasingly more difficult, causing Alice to answer in shorter sentences and in sight nods, but this didn't stop Stayne from carrying on.

"We even make our own wine. Try some," he stated while pouring a goblet before offering it to her, his fingers sliding against hers as she took it. Alice looked at the liquid for a moment before taking a sip, the fermented juice rolling around her tongue in a delightful fashion. She gave a hum of enjoyment and took a slightly bigger swig as he took a sip from his own. The dinner went on for a few more hours, only being interrupted by one speech from Stayne and several toasts held in welcome to him. The Knave had removed his attention from Alice so to talk with what Alice guessed to be his generals or professional partners of some kind. By this time, however, Alice was too tired to truly pay attention as several yawns escaped her form before being covered by a half-hearted hand. This was noticed by him as he excused himself so to tend to her, escorting her back to her room before leaving again for the dining hall.

Alice was more than grateful for this, being able to hardly stand as she washed in the basin. She was half tempted on just sleeping in the nude, but the need to not be vulnerable in her new surroundings was too great, making the nightgown and robe a necessity. This would be a small blessing to her, even if unknown at the time, when the door's knob jingled less than an hour later. Hearing this and the creaking of the door caused Alice to stiffen in panic as she wondered who her possible murderer could be. A grumble and agitated curse followed when the intruder stubbed their foot on a piece of furniture, both unmistakably male.

'_I know that arrogant voice,_' Alice thought tiredly. Taking a deep breath, she asked from the bed,

"Stayne?"

"What?," he replied in an unhappy hiss, still seeking the insolent object that tripped him in the darkness.

_'Definitely him,'_ she thought again before responding,

"What re you doing here?"

"Getting some sleep, hopefully," he answered sarcastically, moving his side of the bed.

"No," she tried again. "What are you doing _here? _In _my _room..."

"By all technicality, this is actually _my _room that _we _are sharing," he stated while sitting down to remove his shoes. A new kind of panic began to fill Alice as the memory of their kiss returned to her. Desperately, she tried to come up with some excuse on why separate rooms were needed, but none that could hold up to him came to her.

"But- But why am I here then?," she attempted. "The guest room would have suited me just fine."

"_You?_ In a room all to yourself?," he gave a small chuckle while saying this, getting up to remove more of his garments. "You would try to escape."

"Would not," Alice replied with a frown, crossing her arms.

"Would to," Stayne returned, the smirk more than obvious in his voice. Alice gave a small huff then, one that turned into a sigh as her headache returned tenfold.

"Will you give me my answers now if I agree to this?," she questioned while rubbing at her temples. Stane paused then, a sudden tension fillin to the room as he stated through gritted teeth,

"You'll agree to whatever _I _decide, Alice. You best learn that now."

A small fear entered Alice's chest before being stomped out by the exhaustion of not receiving anything from him. A sudden rant came upon her, one that flew from her tongue before she could stop it.

"_Please_, Stayne! I just- You..._ Ugh! _Do you know hard it is? To be ripped from your loved ones on just a single whim? Taken to places you didn't even _know _existed until you were quite literally pushed into them? I've been pretty docile through it all, Stayne and now I'm been dropped into completely different world where I have _no _friends. Where no appears to even tolerate my existence and I'm viewed with unveiled disgust. You have no idea..."

As she finished this, threw her feet over the edge of the bed so to sit there with hands buried in her hair. Tears began to prickle her eyes, held back with every ounce of willpower as they caused her small sniffles. The Knave quiet for a short while before he walked across the room, lighting a few candles before turning to her. Alice listened to his footfalls as he walked towards her, sitting next to her on the bed before he asked,

"What is it that you want to know?"

She took a deep breath hen, making sure to rid of her building tears.

"First off, where and what exactly is here?," she questioned, turning to face him. She almost regretted doing so when finding him without a shirt once more, which allowed the firelight to cascade down his rippling muscles. The shadows of them flickered almost seductively as she gulped quietly before looking to meet his eye. He was quiet for a moment, thinking of an answer before telling her,

"This castle is called 'Mord' to all those that know of it, located past the land of no name and is part of the many, rogue kingdoms in these parts. It was built by my father many ages ago."

"So that makes you a count then?," Alice asked, lips falling in confusion.

"One thing you have to understand about the kingdoms here, Alice, is that they are not like the ones back in England or even Underland, for that matter. Castles are built constantly by anyone with the tools, and just as quickly, burnt down with the single lighting of a torch by the person with the sword to back it up. There are no formal systems here, but if you had to classify my father, he could be called a king."

Alice was taken aback when hearing this, not expecting such high status. Along with the second mention of his father came the returned feeling of pity.

"I'm sorry for his passing, by the way," she told him, looking down to fiddle with her sleeve.

"Don't be," he said abruptly. "He was just a butcher who owned a lot of land... _King, _ha! Interesting, that he continued to call himself that when his people fled in fear, leaving all his towns empty like his heart. Only the greedy and insane lords wanted anything to do with him. He was how we gained our surname, you know. The amount of people he slaughtered left so much blood that it turned it permanently red, tainting it. Making him the stayne...It is a pity though."

"That you were unable to see him before his death,?" Alice wondered out loud, eyebrows furrowing as she tired to take all of this in.

"That I didn't kill him myself," he growled, the sound of it causing Alice's hair to stand on end as he glared at the far wall. The hate for his father couldn't be more apparent if he tried, but for some reason, Alice felt that there's more to this than just his father's unsavory habits. Alice was going to question on this when a great yawn took hold of her, draining the energy room her. Seeing this caused Stayne to return back to the present, suddenly looking uncomfortable with all he gave away to her.

"It's getting late, lets head to bed," he told her while making his way to the candles. Alice nodded in response until a sudden thought came to her.

"Wait!," she said to him, more loudly than she meant to. Stayne turned back to her with an eyebrow raised in question, making Alice even more nervous to ask whatever was on her mind. Licking her lips, she did her best to do so without embarrassing herself too much.

"You... You don't-," His eyebrow raised even further until she finally came out with it, "You don't sleep in the nude... do you?"

Stayne looked baffled for small moment before giving her a devilish smirk, the tips of his teeth shining in the light as his eye filled with mirth. Picking up the candles, he delayed his answer causing Alice to gulp in anticipation.

"Should I?," he asked in return, giving her a coy smile before snuffing out the flames with a single blow of air. Alice heard the clicking of what could only be a belt buckle being unsnapped, followed by the ruffling of fabric being removed.

'_Oh dear,_' Alice silently thought, quickly tucking herself beneath the sheets before scooting as close to the edge as possible. Burrowing her head into the pillow as she did so, wondering just how long of a night this will be...

_**

* * *

**_**Random Author's Note At The End: ...THANK YOU! I'm still trying to get over the shock, and my face as been stuck in ':D' all day! Anyway, was hoping to make it longer but I decided that you guys had been waiting long enough. Hope that it pleased you still despite the long wait! T.T Anywho, please drop a review if you can!**

**And to silverstreakednight: I am SO SO SO sorry that I have not been able to read, or review for that matter, your amazing story! D: As soon as my computer troubles are over, your fic is the first on my huge list to read and I'm going to review every single chapter that I have missed! ~REB**

**PS (to everyone): I have decided to leave the spanking idea out of this fic, since it wouldn't really work with what I was going for, and a couple of people were uncomfortable with it (which is completely okay! I understand it's not everyone's "kink" :D). BUT! It will ****definitely**** be worked into one of my future stories, My Dreams' Bitter Reality (still working title). If I have time, I'll see if I can get the first chapter of that written. Basically, it's going to be a dark!fic involving all kinds of kinkiness and Stalice smut. Still working on a summary, but something along the lines of, "Tarrant has always been a gentle lover and devoted husband, but when the need for something darker takes hold of Alice's desires, what is she do? Especially when her dreams decide to fulfill them and they themselves become a terrifying reality?"  
**

**Personally, I'm VERY excited for this, along with the other Stalice fanfic that's running around in my head, but first I have to write up a couple of oneshots on my 'to do' list. Don't worry though, I won't let them distract me from Chains! ^_^  
**


	11. Chapter 11: The First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland in anyway.**

**Note: Computer Status: ...OMFG, it's fixed! :D Woohoo! *dances* So hopefully this means that we'll be going back to the usual 1-2 updates a week pattern. YESSSS! Anyway, that you all who have understood my difficulties, stuck with me through it all and gave me all of your support! I will be sure to start replying to every comment once I can. Thanks again for all those that reviewed and hope you do again! Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Title: The Chains That Bind Us**

**Pairing: Stayne/Alice**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: The Knave was never banished with the Red Queen, instead he was enslaved by Mirana to a lifetime of backbreaking labor. Alice can't seem to banish him from her thoughts, no matter what she does. What is she to do when pushed into his company?**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 11: The First Day  
**_

That night's sleep came both easy and yet difficult for Alice as she burrowed deep into the blankets surrounding her. The very idea of Stayne laying possibly naked and so close sent her in a near frenzy, making the ache between her legs return as possibilities raced through her mind. This carried on only for a short while as her eyes began to grow heavy from hardly sleeping the previous night, the drain from today's events and activities helped drift her into a dreamless slumber. Despite this, many times she still awoke during the passing hours. A frown constantly on her face as she found the pillow much too soft for liking. Silently, she longed for Stayne's muscular arm, but never did she allow herself to seek it. They were sheltered from the outdoors and its dangers, and she would just have start getting use to the damnable sack of feathers, even_ if _she was still forced to sleep next to him... Unbeknownst to her, however, the Knave fixed this when Alice was far too asleep to realize, missing the feel of her body pressed against his.

Nothing occurred after this and Alice would only wake again once the morning's light drifted into the room. As she stretched and ran fingers through bed-knotted hair, she noted the Knave's absence, seeing only the imprint left by his form. With a small frown of curiosity, Alice pulled back the covers before walking across the cold stone floor to the bathroom. After relieving herself and taking care of other necessities, she returned. Looking around, she decided to explore its contents since she never had a chance to yesterday. The decor didn't seem to have any theme except darker colors, all ranging from maroons to deep emeralds, but still somehow tying together with the popular black. Random objects sat upon polished dressers and shelves, varying between small trinkets and stranger items like the broken sword she came across. Its gray metal shined dully in the light, its length stopping in jagged edges stained with aged blood. Alice attempted to pick it up from its ornate hilt, the curved decorations feeling cold against her skin as she found it much too heavy to lift even an inch.

Giving up, she set it back down before continuing her search. Not much else caught her attention except a large trunk that sat some feet away, a lock dangling from its middle. Just from its appearance, Alice knew it would be impossible to open without the needed key. Looking over the bedroom once more for anything she might of missed, she noticed a door on the other wall. Walking to it, she tried the knob, only to find it resistant beneath her touch.

_'Locked as well,'_ she silently noted as she frowned. _'Most likely to a study of some kind...' _

With a sigh, she looked to bland ceiling, taking in the room's overall size. It was large, at least to her standards, but only tall enough in height to give Stayne a few inches of freedom. Alice found this perplexing, it should be to his measurements quite comfortably, considering this had been his home before Underland...

_'What caused him to leave anyway?,'_ Alice pondered, running a single hand against the wall. _'Why leave a place where you have so much power? It just doesn't make any sense...'_

Suddenly, the main entrance's knob began to rattle, bringing her back to reality. Staring at the round piece of metal intently, she waited for the Knave to make his entrance since he was the only with a habit of not knocking. However, it was not him that came to her sight but instead a wooden cane followed by a shriveled hand. Soon the whole body of an elderly woman came into view as she walked into the room, the thudding of her cane and shuffling of her feet sounding through the air. Alice remained silent through all of this, unsure of which action to take as she studied the woman's appearance...

She had dark gray hair streaked with lighter shades, all of which was tied into a neat bun behind her head. Her posture was hunched, like most of the elderly, as she leaned against the thick, wooden stick. Her body was slightly rounded, but not overly so, and was dressed in a faded, navy-blue dress. No decorations bore across its surface, just something plain, comfortable and that did its job. A heavy shawl covered her shoulders, knitted from the look of things. Along with all these came a sense of authority as she gazed around the room with a disapproving frown. Alice could tell by her expression that she was of the "no nonsense" kind, one that expected all do their fair share and decided tasks. All of these traits seemed natural to Alice, but still one thing seemed amiss that she could not place her finger on. It wasn't anything _bad_ or ill-willed, just something that shouldn't be. This caused Alice to frown as try and try again she could not decide what it was. Leaving it for now she readied herself as the older woman turned to look her in the eye...

"There you are," she began to say, the sound of scolding in her voice. "Up and about, I see, and simply nosing around..."

She clucked her tongue in disappointment as she gave her head a shake, for some reason Alice actually felt _guilty. _Shaking off this absurd feeling, or at least trying to, she crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

"Well, what else am I suppose to do?," Alice asked. The older woman simply quirked an eyebrow, her expression taking on one of sarcasm that was uncannily similar to Stayne's.

"Something else, _obviously..._," she answered, dryly. This made Alice frown even more, much like she did when dealing with the Knave. She was just about to comment once again when the elderly woman waved a dismissive hand before saying, "No matter. You'll manage in the future, I'm sure. Now..."

The last of her words were more of a subtle command than anything else as she purposely left her sentence hanging. Thudding the bottom of her cane against the floor, she signaled the remaining servants into the room. With hurried feet, they entered, a couple of them bringing in a tray of what could only be food while the others carried dresses, towels and even a new breakfast table. Setting them all in their proper places, they each gave Alice a polite curtsy before taking their leave. It was just Alice and the woman then as the door shut, both silent for a moment.

"Well, sit and eat," the older one said, gesturing to the table. "Can't have you starving, can we?"

"I suppose not," Alice answered with a small smile, still hesitant around this stranger. She had every right to be, considering the actions of Adelinde from the previous night. Anyone could be an enemy in this still unknown place... Sitting down, she placed the napkin in her lap and listened to her companion taking her seat as well. The cane was set against the edge of the table before she lifted lids from the steaming plates. It was an ordinary breakfast consisting of toasts, jams, eggs and so on. Alice waited before serving herself, making sure her company received their fair share. Silence fell between them again, awkward for Alice but natural, it seemed, to the other as they ate.

"There are three dresses prepared for you. More will be finished soon within the next day or two," the woman informed her suddenly between bites.

"Thank you, they are lovely, umm..." Alice answered with a nod, attempting to learn her name while hoping not to be rude.

"You may call me Old Hag," she answered, sensing the blond's small dilemma as she took a bite from her meal. Alice sent her a bizarre look when hearing this, the rearing from her childhood floating to the surface.

"I cannot call you that," Alice replied, face turning into one of shock as she laid her fork down.

"Why not?," Old Hag asked, not looking up at the younger woman.

"Because it's rude," Alice stated with a perplexed tone, confused on why she was even asked this question.

"Isn't it even ruder to call me something other than I give?," the old woman asked once more, this time meeting Alice's eyes with a lifted eyebrow. Alice found herself pouting once more as she met her gaze. After a few moments, she realized that this was an argument she would not win. For some reason, Alice had a hunch that not many won against this stubborn woman. With this thought, she nodded, silently agreeing with these terms. Minutes carried on before Alice's curiosity became too much. She wanted to know who this woman really was. What she was doing here, and, more importantly,her relation to Stayne. Was she his mother? An aunt, perhaps? Then why go by a name such as "Old Hag"? Alice was learning soon enough that little made sense in this place called Mord. And Old Hag didn't seem intent on putting any light on the subject as she munched away at her meal. Biting her lip, Alice debated on how to best approach these topics.

"I'm Alice," she decided to say, realizing that she never introduced herself properly. The old woman simply nodded, finishing her bite before saying,

"I know. Ilosovic felt obliged on informing me about you before leaving you as my charge."

Alice could just hear the roll of the eye in the woman's sentence, despite her staying still.

"Oh," Alice mumbled, toying with her food. "How do you know him, anyway? Stayne, I mean?"

"Young lady, you must realize that there have been many Staynes in this household, and that I have served under everyone of them. I don't know what you call the young master behind closed doors, but in _my _presence, he is either Ilosovic or nothing. Is that clear?," Old Hag said in a stern voice. Alice nodded, slightly feeling scolded again but remained silent as the woman carried on, "Good... Now to answer your question. I have known Ilosovic since he was but a babe, and have taken care of him since."

"So, you are his nanny?," Alice questioned, wanting to clarify. Old Hag twisted her lips in a disgusted fashion, obviously not liking the title.

"I prefer 'governess', but yes, I am _that._ I am also the head of all of the servants here, and overlook all activities that occur within these walls. Nothing goes on without my knowing and permission," she told Alice, returning back to her meal afterward. Alice knew the last part was purposely said so to be a coy warning, but she didn't mind. The blond found herself becoming comfortable in the older woman's presence, being reminded of her own nurse-maids from when she was a child. This one, however, appeared to have more spunk and wit than any other that she had met. It was becoming more apparent where the Knave received some of his more _interesting _personality traits, and Alice was quite enjoying seeing them...

Not another word was said until they finished their meals, along with their goodbyes was the assurance that Old Hag would be back to see her later. For the moment Alice was grateful for this, happy to be by herself versus that with strangers, but as the hours carried on, boredom came into play. More and more Alice found their to be nothing in the room for her to do. There were no books or paper to be seen, all of the "interesting" things were locked tightly, including the door leading to the outside world.

With each passing second and approaching footstep, Alice felt her sanity slip further away. Each time, her mind would visualize and hope that Stayne had finally returned from whatever task that was keeping him, only to be filled with heavy disappointment. With an agitated huff, she turned to the bed, flinging herself onto it as she shut her eyes. Sleep evaded her however as she simply laid there, attempting to take in all of these new events. It felt like it had been only a few short minutes had gone by when the door knob gave a small rattle. Looking up, she expected it open, only to be surprised as it continued to turn. After a few seconds, it became apparent that someone attempting to forcibly enter.

Fear invaded Alice's form as she moved from the bed, backing into a corner as she listened to the persistent shaking. Her heart thudded violently inside her chest, and her hands convulsed in a cold sweat. Time seemed to stand still until a violent slam of frustration fell upon the solid wood, causing her to jump and sink closer to the wall, until the light footfalls outside were far too gone to be heard. Perhaps she should thankful to be locked in? At least for the time being...

**O**~o~**O**~o~**O**

It was sometime in the early afternoon that Stayne finally returned. Alice had just been picking at her lunch when the Knave entered the room. Looking up at him, Alice found him to be covered in sweat and dirt, most likely just coming from training of some kind. The very sight of this brought back the images from when he first slaved away in the White Queen's fields, causing her to shift slightly in her seat. Regaining herself, Alice watched as he moved to the basin where he washed his face and neck. Turning back to her, Stayne dried himself with a towel as he walked to the chair across her. As he was taking it, Alice debated on whether or not to tell him of the incident that occurred earlier. It didn't take long for her to decide that there would be no use in doing so, for she had no idea on who the would-be intruder had been, and whomever they were had long since gone...

"I trust your day has gone well so far?," Stayne asked, puling her plate more towards the table's center before stealing some of her food with an unused fork. Alice's brow raised at this and sent him an unhappy pout, pulling it back to her with a small feeling of possession. It may consist of roast beef with vegetables and rolls on the side, but Alice _still _had been planning on eating it! At least _part_ of it... The Knave gave a small chuckle at her expression before simply reaching over to take a piece of meat. Giving a huff, she allowed this, but still made sure to keep an eye on her remaining food.

"It would have gone better if there was actually anything to do," Alice answered in a grumble, announcing her displeasure as she picked at her food once more.

"Your point?," Stayne asked, nonchalantly as he finished another bite.

"My point?," Alice began, throwing down her napkin unto the table to signal her much needed rant. "My point is that there is absolutely _nothing _to do here! You keep me locked up in this room all day without so much as a book to read, or a pen to write with!"

"And what about it do you want me to do?," he questioned, taking her napkin so to wipe his mouth. Alice paused, ignoring the theft of her napkin as she wondered if he really wanted to know.

"Let me explore the castle while you're not here?" she supplied, innocently.

"A decent try but no," he answered, humorlessly smiling at her offer. She let out an agitated huff in return, placing her arms on the table's surface before rising them again as she gave another attempt.

"But there has to be _something, _Stayne. Maybe you give me access to your study? That _is _what that locked door leads to, correct?"

"Yes...," the Knave answered, looking upon the said door. "Why should I? You don't _need _to be kept occupied every hour of the day."

Alice fell quiet then, unable to give him a real reason on why he should as she gazed down at her folded hands. Stayne looked thoughtful for a moment, contemplating as he leaned onto the table. A "sudden" thought came to him, one that made him give her a coy smile as he told her,

"Perhaps, I _could_ loan you a few of my books. If you give me something in return, that is..."

Alice was taken aback by his statement, her mind coming up with all of what he could possibly want. She already had an inkling, having have thought of it more than once through her wait, as she replied,

"If it's a kiss that you're asking for, then-"

"A kiss?," he interrupted with a concealed smirk. "Why, Alice, I was going to ask for a massage. My muscles are terribly sore from training the new guards and old recruits, you see, and I was hoping you could help ease them."

"Oh," Alice said, lamely, having truly not been expecting _that._ The Knave placed his head the palm of his hand as he watched her expression, his grin of satisfaction growing as he told her,

"But since it's obviously been on your mind all day, I _could _change my deal..."

"No!," Alice said abruptly, probably more so than necessary. Realizing what she had done, she attempted to make face."I mean... A massage is a good trade, and that has _not _been on my mind all day."

"Hmm..," Stayne mumbled thoughtfully while purposely not hearing the last of her sentence. "But isn't a kiss simply a massage shared between lips?"

He began to push back his chair, readying to make his way towards her as she rushed from hers. Keeping the table between them, Alice pointed a finger in his direction.

"Now, _Stayne_," she warned, backing away. He continued to go forward, his pleasure with this new game was clear as day.

"Yes, _Alice?_," he answered, drawing out her name in a tempting hiss. His eye set upon her lips as he traced his fingertips across the table's surface. The way he did this was almost like a seductive caress, the dancing of his touch acting like an invitation that called to Alice. Forcing her eyes to tear away from the sight, she hardened her defense. Crossing he arms, she stood strong as she told him,

"Either stop or there will be_ no _deal."

The Knave's face fell into a frown, his fingers pausing just above the table before resting there. Looking her over, he stated, "Now you're simply being no fun..."

Seeing her firm stance, he rolled his eye before picking up one of her bread rolls.

"_Fine,_ let me freshen up first then we'll talk books," he told her while walking to the bathroom, munching on the bread. "Oh and Alice..."

The blond turned to him, eyebrow raised in question as he told her, "I couldn't stop thinking of you as well..."

With that, he closed the bathroom door, unknowingly leaving Alice's heart in an excited flutter. Feeling the emotional warmth filling her, Alice attempted to bash it down.

_'He simply meant the kiss, stupid, nothing about you. Why would he ever think of you?,' _she silently told herself, causing her once happy heart to ache. Shaking this off, she went to wait for the Knave as he took little over an hour to bathe. Perhaps it was less? Alice couldn't tell either way with the lack of a clock in the room. As she sit there, she attempted to ignore the sounds of water in the bathroom, along with the thoughts of a very naked Knave. When he_ finally _did come out, it would be a very interesting sight for the young woman. More funny than anything else, at least to her, with his peculiar choice of attire. Alice had to clamp a hand over her mouth when seeing the fluffy robe made of mostly black with red highlighting its features. Matching pants and red ascot was also thrown into the mix, making it harder for the blond to hold in her giggles.

"And what, pray tell, is _that?_," she asked him, lips constantly tightening in an attempt to keep a sober face. The Knave raised an eyebrow at her, before looking down at his clothing.

"It's a robe." he answered, a frown on his face when not understanding her sudden act of nonsense. "A tasteful one, I might add. Although, it _was_ a bit bigger last time I wore it..."

Indeed, the garment looked much too tight on him with its sleeves falling to the middle of his forearms. It nearly stretched across his massive chest and elbows, more like clinging to them rather that complimenting. As he noted this, Alice could no longer keep her laughter at bay. With a small snort, she rolled onto the bed that she had taken residence on, laughing loudly. Stayne watched her, confused on how to feel with her taking such amusement towards him. Crossing his arms like a child, he waited for Alice to be finished with her fit, which didn't appear to be happening anytime soon. Tears rolled down her face as she clutched her sides, a panting breath between each giggle. Her hair was a golden mess as it rolled with her, making an interesting display as she attempted to sooth the Knave.

"I'm- I'm sorry, it's just so-," Alice tried to say before it all dissolved into laughter again. Karma seemed to be in play, taking action after Stayne had so freely laughed at her back at his cell. Deciding he waited long enough, he told her,

"Are you quite through? I'm sure I can wait in loaning you _anything _for the next day or two if you are not..."

Alice heeded the hidden warning, sitting up as she wiped at her eyes. Taking a few deep breaths, she then nodded to him before scooting to allow him room. He walked to her, shrugging off the now unfavored robe before sitting down. The bed creaked beneath his weight, nearly sending Alice closer to him as she stared at his skin. Her eyes seemed like they would never tire of his flesh, despite being exposed to it more than any lady should. Taking a small gulp, she situated her legs so to sit more comfortably behind him as she laid her hands on his back. His skin felt hot beneath her fingers as they worked, timid and gently at first for not having done anything like this since he fully healed.

_'That was nearly two weeks ago,'_ she silently remarked to herself. Not truly a long amount of time, but still it felt like forever since then. Similar thoughts raced through her mind as she worked, her hands becoming more confident as they found the knots and sores in his muscles. The silence between them was comforting but awkward all at once for Alice. Waiting a few more minutes, she broke the silence,

"What is that you train them to do? Your soldiers, I mean," she asked, quietly. The Knave shifted beneath her hands before turning to look over at her. He met her gaze for a moment and answered,

"We do all of the basic exercises, along with sword fighting and hand to hand combat. Special positions have special training they take... All of it is pretty standard, and nothing really to remark on since I'm sure you know all of this already..."

The last part was stated as he turned away, facing forward again. Alice remained silent for a moment, watching him before speaking.

"Actually... I don't," she answered, honestly, causing the Knave to still beneath her. He looked like he was going to meet her gaze until he decided not to. Deciding his words carefully, he looked to the floor.

"Perhaps you could watch sometime?," he suggested, a knowing tone in his voice that brought curiosity to Alice. The small, and supposedly, innocent suggestion sounded like he knew something that only _she _was suppose to. This made her frown, and rake through her memories for what it might be before answering,

"Perhaps..."

Alice became lost in her thoughts again as she worked, examining his skin while doing so. More and more his scars were becoming noticeable to her, some extremely old while others not so much. Her attention was drawn to them as her fingers rubbed and trailed across them. All were varying in size and shape, one practically caught her interest. It was the largest of them all, traveling across from his left shoulder to his right hip. From the feel of it, it had been deep and a wicked wound with its rough edges. Before Alice could stop herself, her infamous curiosity took hold.

"Was this caused by a previous training?," she asked, fingernail sliding down the scar. Stayne became rigid beneath her touch, tension surrounding him as he answered,

"No... I believe that is enough for now."

He didn't wait for her to respond before getting up, leaving her suddenly cold as she watched him head to the study. Unlocking the door, he entered, making a few shuffling noises once inside. It was less than five minutes when he returned, locking the door behind him before handing her two books.

"Be sure to be ready for dinner in a few hours," he simply stated after she took them. With that, he walked away, heading towards the window where he sat. Looking out the panes of glass, he became lost in thought, and Alice knew better than to bother him. Glancing at the books, she suddenly did not feel like reading, only wanting to think for the moment as well...

**O**~o~**O**~o~**O**

Days passed as Alice and the Knave fell into a new routine. In the morning, she would wake to find him gone before Old Hag would come and visit her with breakfast. They talked over some things, mostly of proper customs and such in this new world. More and more, Alice found how strong-opinionated the other woman was, and how much sass one person could have.

_"I've simply grown too old to give a damn," _she answered when Alice remarked on this. Indeed, she had, but Alice had a feeling that the woman had been like this much longer than she gave off... After this visit, she would leave Alice alone to her books which she was purposely reading at a slow pace. Who knew the next time Stayne would feel so gracious? Or what he would ask in return, for that matter. It was surprising to Alice that one of the books loaned to her was '_The Art of War'_, the same that she had loaned him back in his cell. She had to shake off the suspicion of this not being a coincidence as she continued to read. But the Knave never did anything without purpose, a small voice would constantly remind her.

_'If only I knew what that purpose was,'_ Alice would think in return before flipping a page. It would always be several hours before Stayne returned, typically filthy from training. After washing himself, he would talk to her some and join her for a meal, before leaving for some other business. If he had no other tasks to attend to, he would head to his study and do paperwork. This was very peculiar to Alice, for she never saw him the type to do such things, but certain things must always be seen to. Usually, they left each other alone at this time until it came time for dinner which Alice made sure to physically, and _mentally,_ prepare for. This was always the most difficult part of the day for her, especially since Adelinde's behavior had not improved. The same went for the other nobility of the castle. More and more, Alice found the woman vile and intolerable. Constantly, she had to watch her vain attempts at gaining Stayne's attention. She even went so far as to spill her drink on his shirt so to touch him as she patted it away! The strange anger felt once before returned as Alice watched the other woman's hands trace down his mighty chest. Silently, she glared at the offending fingers while thinking they were much too close to him...

When the auburn haired woman became the topic for her and Old Hag's conversation the next day, Alice could only voice her distaste. This caused the older woman to give an amused chuckle before asking,

_"Are you sure that just isn't the jealousy talking?"_

Alice frowned when hearing this, confusion and sudden denial filling her. What reason would she have to feel jealousy? Yes, she held _some _attraction to the Knave, but it wasn't like she actually _felt _for him in that sense... Or did she? Frowning further, a inner-conflict began as denied the claim out loud. This made Old Hag chuckle further before giving some "wise" proverb, one that Alice dismissed as quick as it was said. Either way, Alice would be glad when her time of the month came, for it was an excuse not to avoid dinner and the insufferable woman. It would still be a surprise to Stayne when waking up to find the sheets bloody. Shaking her awake, he immediately asked if she were injured in some way. Alice looked at him confused and tired before looking to see what the commotion was about. With blushing cheeks, she realized her monthly flow had come after a few days delay due to the stress of being kidnapped. Quickly, she rushed to the bathroom and closed the door, before attempting to attend to it. She had to pause, however, with him constantly banging on the wood, wanting answers. With obvious embarrassment, she tried to give him them, only to stumble and stutter her words. After a few minutes of her babbling through the door, Stayne told her,

"Wait one moment."

With that, he walked across the bedroom and exited through the door. Only a few minutes passed when it would be opened again, and a gentle knock fell upon the door leading to the bathroom.

"Miss Alice?," a timid, female voice called from the other side. "The young master said you needed some aid from a _"fellow woman"?_"

Alice had never opened a door faster in her life, and nearly scared the petite servant senseless when doing so. The black-haired woman looked over her form, realizing her trouble. With a nod, she quickly left before returning several minutes later with all Alice needed and new sheets for the bed.

"Where is Ilosovic?," Alice asked her before returning to the bathroom. The servant glanced at her before going to remake the bed.

"He wanted to give you some privacy, ma'lady," she answered whilst pulling off the soiled sheets. Alice nodded and went to take care of her business. She returned later, clean and in a fresh night gown just as the servant was about to leave.

"Thank you," Alice called to her, gracing her with a sincere smile. The servant nodded, giving her one of her own before politely curtsying. It was not everyday when a servant was thanked in Mord. Once she had left, Stayne soon entered, almost awkwardly as he looked at Alice.

"Is everything... _better _now?," he asked, before coming closer. Alice nodded, her cheeks blushing again with him knowing about something so private.

"Yes, thank you... I'm sorry about your sheets," she told him, remembering the constant scoldings from her mother when she didn't keep track of her days. The Knave kept quiet as he unlit the candles, crawling back into bed while doing so before signaling her to join him. Once she had, he suddenly pulled her close to him, making Alice blush further in the dark.

"They're only sheets, Alice," he muttered, wrapping his arms tight around her as they drifted back to sleep...

* * *

**Random Author's Note At The End: Thank you all again for reading and please drop a review if you can! ^_^ Also, I already have the next chapter planned out and have begun working on it!Hope y'all enjoyed!  
**

**PS: For those wondering, the next chapter will involve more of the back story to** **Adelinde and Old Hag. Originally, it was going to be talked more here, but I reached over 5,000 words before I could. XD And, yes, there is a reason why she is named "Old Hag", and it involves an old enemy of Tarrant's. Also! There will be some definite Stayne/Alice action in the next chapter. Just saying... :P**

**Also in response to this comment;**

**" I read your whole story and I have to say I'm really enjoying it and will definitely read Chapter 11 when you post it.**

**I do want to say something though in regards to your plot bunny. Maybe it's just me but I don't see Alice cheating on her lover. If her lover was Tarrant I'd see her forever being faithful to him. The same would apply if she were with the knave or anyone else. So because of that I'm not ecstatic about the story idea, but thats just my thoughts. "**

**My response;**

**I completely and totally agree about Alice being beyond loyal to anyone who she takes on as her lover. It's just not within her nature to do any kind of harm to those close to her. However, in my story it is not her willing choice to. Now before I begin explaining I want to apologize if my summary I gave you all mislead anyone to believe that, like I said it's still being worked on. I also want to tell you that I'm not trying to force you to like my story when it comes, or to even want to read it. Tell you the truth, I don't really expect a lot of people to even glance or let alone enjoy it because; 1) It's a dark!fic involving angst with no real happy ending planned out. (Maybe a compromise type of ending, but no "and they lived happily ever after" type stuff.) 2) There's going to be a threesome in the very first chapter along with some more "kinky" stuff later, so I can totally see how that won't float everyone's boat. 3) It will bring up more "iffy" issues about right and wrong situations. One example; is what Alice is experiencing really cheating? No, because one cannot possibly control their dreams but yes, because they are not of her husband. And 4) Because this will also be a breakup!Tarrant/Alice fic.  
**

**Anyway, in the very beginning of the story Alice and Tarrant's marriage is already fading, their love turning out not to be what they hoped, like a lot of marriages today. This is when Alice's dreams of the Knave begin, pleasurable ones that always leave her in a turmoil of guilt afterward. This guilt turns into confusion as bite and claw marks appear on her body, none of them left by Tarrant. Fear soon comes knocking along when letters from the Outlands are delivered to her. The dreams she is having are not hers alone but the Knave's as well. Never before as Alice heard of this, even in Underland, and the stress of this and the marriage she is trying to save wain terribly on her mind. She cannot possibly tell Tarrant of this in fear of hurting him, and she cannot seek the aid of her friends because of who it is that she dreams of. She must face this alone, along with the growing grief inside her and her treacherous desires...**

**The reason I'm so excited is because of the very conflict I just described. That kind of self turmoil that hopes to reach the audience in extremely emotional ways... Haha, sorry for the long response! ^_^ If you wish to further discuss this then feel free to message me! I don't think I bite XD**

**PS: Thank you so much for the honest opinion :)**

**Also to those turned off by this idea; do not worry, for I have another plot bunny that's completely different and I think you all might like! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12: Troubles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland in anyway.**

**Note: Gah, the lack of update is my bad this time. *headdesk of shame* Hope you still enjoy!  
**

**PS: 314 REVIEWS? Holy cr- *faints from excitement and lack of sleep* You guys are too kind T.T *goes to hug each and every one of her wonderful readers* Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! ****Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! ****Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! ****Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! **

**Title: The Chains That Bind Us**

**Pairing: Stayne/Alice**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: The Knave was never banished with the Red Queen, instead he was enslaved by Mirana to a lifetime of backbreaking labor. Alice can't seem to banish him from her thoughts, no matter what she does. What is she to do when pushed into his company?**

**

* * *

**_**  
Chapter 12: Troubles  
**_

The five days following were a blessed escape from Adelinde and her hair-tearing antics, but it was still a double-edged sword for Alice with her expected cramps and further imprisonment. It was near pure insanity when being trapped within those walls, especially so after memorizing each nook and cranny. At least when she attended the dinners with Stayne, it was a small break from he accursed room.

_'It's not so bad though,' _Alice mused whilst gazing out the window. This had become her favorite perch over the recent week with its view of the surrounding forest and distant flowered meadows. The vineyard, she had been told, was on the opposite, more hillier side of the castle along with other fields. Either way, it was a perfect place to daydream and become lost in ones thoughts. _'At least I'm not alone __**all **__the time...'_

It was true, especially with Old Hag increasing her visits to the blond, even going as far as to do certain chores in the room just to give her more company. It was endearing to the younger woman to see this, feeling almost accepted in a way as she learned to knit, crotchet and other tasks beneath the older woman's guidance. Alice had always found these type of things as boring and overly posh in the past, but it was different this time when doing it with Old Hag as they exchanges stories and laughter. She was a stubborn, old goat whom would more likely give you a whack than a compliment, but she had a kind heart as Alice was soon seeing.

Along with these visits were ones from Stayne as he found time between shifts and tasks, going out his way just to see her. He revived their old habit of playing chess, their board this time being of marble versus the wooden one she had brought into his cell. Their games were casual, mostly won by him until Alice brought another game she had learned of while traveling in China. _Weiqi, _they had called it, a game involving white and black stones set upon a grid. After explaining its simple rules, Stayne appeared fascinated as he left and returned with the needed items. It was more than interesting to Alice as she watched him fail the first few tries, learning all the while before he conquered it just like chess. She didn't mind losing though for she simply enjoyed their games and the conversations brought with them.

This, however, was the most normal of behavior coming from him during this time, whereas other moments Alice was usually filled with confusion and surprise at his antics. There was the occurrence of when Alice awoke the second day of her cycle to find a stack of books waiting for her on the breakfast table. She had never asked for them, not even mentioned that she had gone through his first two multiple time already, but she was more than thankful at his gift. Even the more baffling were the paper and pens left for her, not to even mention the chocolates. Where he even knew what women adored during this time, she did not know for it was never brought up. Stayne seemed to purposely ignore the subject of giving her these items, simply granting her a silent nod of satisfaction at seeing her use them. Alice would give him a small smile in return then, showing him that they were to her liking. Stayne never asked for anything in return, and she was happy to leave it as such.

Most of this time Alice would have dinner alone, a single candle lighting the table as she ate. That was until towards the end of the week when the servants came in with a tablecloth, grander candles and silverware for two. Her answer soon followed with a bottle of wine in his hands as he ducked through the doorway. His cloak sweeping gracefully behind him as he took his seat.

"The conversation was too dry," Stayne simply drawled, his shoulders shrugging slightly when seeing her curious gaze. Alice simply accepted his answer, already knowing that she would not get much more out of him, but still she silently wondered if Adelinde had anything to do with it. Alice pushed away those thoughts as they began to eat, wanting to fully enjoy this time while she could. They were silent for awhile, like usual, before Stayne asked a sudden question, not looking up from his meal while doing so.

"So how has Hagatha been treating you?"

Alice's fork paused halfway to her mouth, glancing at him as he continued to eat. Her brow and lips twisted in confusion as she tried to recall who he was talking about.

"Hagatha?," she finally asked, her mouth pouting slightly. Stayne paused in his eating as well, finally looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, _Hagatha_," he answered, mildly amused before trying again. "Old Hag?"

"Oh," Alice could only express, understanding lighting upon her face. "So she really _is _Old Hag, and here all this time I was afraid that I was insulting her."

She finished this with a laugh, her cheeks nearly aching from the size of her grin. Stayne took a moment to listen and watch, a small smile of his own tugging at his lips.

"Yes, but to tell you the truth...," he said whilst leaning in, giving a coy look around as she followed suit. Their faces were mere inches apart as he finished in a low voice, his lips moving so slightly that it came out in a near murmur. "There are days where even _I _don't know which I'm using."

Alice laughed harder when hearing this, her hand shooting out to cover her mouth as his rested under his chin, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Hagatha was a lovable, old goat but can be truly ornery at times...

When Alice's cycle was over, she did all but beg to be allowed to explore the castle and be let out of the room. It took a few tries and a little reminder from Old Hag that women needed fresh air too before he finally conceded. Giving her a quick tour of where to find certain things and which areas were off-limits, he left her to her devices. Alice was more than pleased with having a bigger place to stretch her legs and fulfill her curiosity, despite not being allowed outside without Stayne. The things she learned and discovered were beyond endless, it seemed, as she studied the nobles and servants through their usual activities. Even just noticing small details in the many hallways would leave her fascinated and perplexed throughout the day. One of these said details were the lighter spots on the walls that she constantly found. Obviously great portraits and pictures had been up there at some point for long periods of time, but only recently taken down.

_'For what purpose?,'_ she would mentally ask, usually staring at the spot. The only thing she had yet to see where paintings of his family, but why have those taken down? It was a mystery she was constantly asking, soon followed by what type of relationship he had with them. Both were questions she would never be able to ask, at least not without help since he did not seem keen on speaking of them.

Despite how curious Alice was on this subject, it did not keep her distracted enough from her bigger, more recent troubles. As if anything could distract her from the annoying auburn-haired woman who had taken it upon herself to harass the blond. Yes, it seems as if Adelinde had developed a new hobby of stalking Alice during her journeys through the castle. It had started discreet at first, bumping into each other once or twice in the halls, until it grew in occurrence. Soon Alice couldn't go around a corner without seeing the woman, without her hostile glare upon her. Where the woman sent chills of jealousy through Alice's being, she also sent anger and caution. Something that was proven as she began taking Alice's spots, sitting where she would her enjoy her book in a certain windowsill or a specific bench where she would think. It wasn't long before she and two ladies that seemed to be glued to her sides began to actually _follow_ Alice. No matter where she went, they were right there behind her or taking a different path to meet her there. To say Alice was sick of it, was an understatement, but never did she allow herself to confront them in fear of causing trouble. She had no idea what laws there were for cases like she, but she would rather not risk her newly given freedom because of idiots like them. It was only when they approached her one ill-fated day that she would be forced to act...

It had stated out a normal day, having breakfast with Old Hag before until she left to roam the halls before sitting at one of her favorite benches to read whatever book was in her hands. She had been lost in a practically interesting passage when their giggles met her ears, it was grating sound that always caused her to frown. From the corner of her eye, she spotted them; Adelinde in her usual, over-the-top outfit and hairstyle followed by black-haired woman and the other with brown. Alice didn't know much of the other two ladies, not even their names since they usually sat on the other side of the dining hall. The only people Alice ever socialized with were Stayne Old Hag, a few random servants and the rare soldier. Most the nobles were too snobbish and cold towards her, despite her attempts to be pleasant to them. To be fair, they seemed like towards everyone, including themselves, and it was only these three that ever caused her trouble. Getting back to the situation on hand, the black-haired one was the more exotic looking of the two, while the brown-hair seemed the more modest. They appeared to be gossiping as they sent knowing glances her way, giggling at what ever Adelinde had stated. Alice simply rolled her eyes and returned to her book, waiting for them to finally become bored with her lack of response. However, instead of going about their way or picking a corner to pant themselves in, they began walking towards her. The conversation they shared met Alice's ears in no time as it penetrated the words she attempted to read.

"Dreadful shame, isn't it, Erin?," Adelinde asked, picking slightly at her nails as she continued. "No matter what my Ilosovic dresses her in, she will forever remain a tramp..."

"Quite right, miss," one answered through the laughter unseen by Alice as she glared at the page before her. "She might actually have potential if she would perk up some."

"Does _it _even know the meaning of "perk"?," the other asked smugly. As they neared Alice could see it was the black-haired one that had asked this, her eyes studying Alice with criticism. Alice's hands shook at being described as 'it', rage filling her being as she tried to suppress it. This was becoming a greater chore as they continued, each step they took forced Alice to use greater control.

"Hmm... I would hope so, Rachel," Adelinde answered, bringing a hand to rub her chin in mock thought. "She is holding a book after all, unless... she's simply doing it to appear intelligent..."

That was the final straw for Alice as she slammed the book beside her on the bench as she turned to glare upon the trio. Looking Adelinde in the eyes, she stated in an even tone,

"At least _I _am doing something intelligent in my time rather than something tasteless..."

She looked over auburn's form, like one would do to an enemy before battle as the other ladies' eyes widened at the hidden insult. Adelinde simply smirked, her own eyes taking in Alice as she spoke,

"Look, girls, it speaks."

She gave an empty laugh then before her mouth formed a snarl, glaring at Alice as she continued, "Now if she can only learn to keep her hands off things that do not belong to her..."

"Pardon?," Alice asked, truly confused by her statement. She stood there before the three woman as they formed a semi-circle around her, no one in the hall paid attention as the conversation continued.

"You heard me," Adelinde spat, arms crossing over her chest. "Perhaps you are more daft than you think? Well I'll clarify just for you sake then. Ilosovic, the man you've been shamelessly prowling. He is mine!"

_'So that's what she's been on about,'_ Alice thought, lips frowning at the other woman's statement. Crossing her own arms, she stared into Adelinde's venom-green eyes as she refused to be intimidated.

"Well I hardly see how he is _yours_. No one can own another person...," she replied.

"And that's where you're wrong," Adelinde stated, her lips forming a cold smile as she stepped closer. "You forget the bounds of marriage..."

Alice's eyes widened, her arms slipping from their hold as sorrow entered her chest. _'They couldn't be...'_

"You... You two are _married?,_" Alice questioned, doubt and denial filling her voice.

"We're suppose to," the other answered, lips pursing together slightly. "We've been engaged since we were children..."

Relief flooded inside Alice's heart, although she couldn't explain why, but that still didn't stop the sliver of regret in her. Shaking it away, she looked upon the other woman as she stood not even a foot in front of her, her posture overly calm as she waited for Alice.

"Well that is a shame then...," Alice stated, unable to stop the next words. "For him to be tied to such a shrew like you..."

The attack came so suddenly, that Alice didn't even have a chance to blink as the other woman's hand descended upon her face. Her only warning had been the rage-crazed stare until long nails clawed at her skin, cutting their way past her right eye and to her cheek. Alice let out a scream at the sudden pain, her body clamping up in shock as she attempted to push away the other woman. Her other hand raced to meet the other's, blood meeting her fingers as she was pushed to the floor. They rolled and fought, shrill shrieks and cries flowing through the air as they tore at one another. Pure, unbridled fear entered Alice as she realized that the other was winning with rage on her side. Neither the other two ladies nor anyone else appeared willing to step in as minutes passed. That was until a single hand raised Adlinde from the blond, her kicking and screaming form being pushed to one of the awaiting guards. Alice could only clamp her hand over her eye, the blood more apparent now as she cried from the other. The burning pain was so great that she could hardly focus on Stayne's shouting and what was going on around her. The words of their conversations barely heard as she sat simply there, blackness meeting her gaze.

"Throw her in the dungeon, twenty lashes for attacking another resident," Stayne stated, rage filling each word as he began to kneel next to Alice.

"Ilosovic, why? You can't do this to me!," Adelinde gasped out, her anger fading to allow in shock while tears of denial filled her eyes. At hearing his name spoken by her, he stood before turning around so to stalk towards her. A smack was delivered to her cheek, the sound of it echoing in the halls.

"You have no right to call me by that name! Learn your place, for I am only lord and master to you," he seethed, fist clenching near his side as his chest heaved in angry pants. Giving a disgusted sniff, he straightened his posture. "Take her..."

"But.. But, sir, she is a woman," answered one soldier as they gazed down at their leader in horror. Stayne glared further at them, jaw clenching as he shouted,

"Does it look I care what gender she is! Now either do as I say or you can shackle yourself next to her on the wall!"

The guards needed no more persuasion as they headed towards the dungeons, Adelinde clutching her cheek where the Knave had hit her. She allowed herself to be dragged away without so much as a fight. When they were finally gone, Stayne knelt next to Alice again and went to touch her. His sudden hand on her back caused to jump and attempt to scoot away until he rubbed soothing circles and made hushing noises with his mouth. Alice nearly rushed into his arms when realizing it was him, her hand still clutching the right side of her face as her other arm wrapped around his neck. He took no time in picking her up so to carry her to their room, taking long and quick steps so to reach it sooner.

By the time they had arrived at their destination, Alice's sobs had quieted down but the pain had not lessened. She felt reluctant to let him go as he set her upon the table so to get the medical kit from the bathroom. When he returned, he immediately faced her and his hand went to take hers from where it covered the wound.

"Let me see, Alice," he ordered, his fingers forceful but gently so until she did as he said. Her eyes still remained closed and watering as he examined it, a warm washcloth coming now and again to wash away the blood. When the surrounding area was cleaned, he stroked a calming finger across her forehead.

"Open, Alice," Stayne demanded, needing to see the complete damage to the eye. Worry tinging his voice at the possibility that she would be unable to see from it. When she shook her had in refusal, he gripped her chin and pulled it upwards. _"Open!"_

Finally Alice did, both her brown eyes wincing slightly at the light. Her right one began to water again at the discomfort, but still she could see the Knave's sullen face as he peered closer, making her follow his finger and look in certain directions. The image was slightly distorted, but it would heal, he decided before bandaging the area. After many minutes of his hands upon her, Alice began to relax and become normal after the incident. While he finished putting the gauze on her wound, her feet idly kicked from the table's edge. Stayne remained silent, more than obvious that he was unhappy of what the other woman did. As he put the last touches on, Alice couldn't help but ask after looking around a bit.

"So is this how you see?"

The question made Stayne pause as he looked her in the eye, almost like a reflection with their seeing eyes being made up of his right and her left. Giving a small smile, he answered,

"Not quite, I'm afraid you're a tad short for that..."

Alice gave a tiny laugh, feeling better already with his presence nearby.

"I suppose I am," she replied, looking at him as he thumb rubbed against her cheek. He looked mystified for a moment, leaning in closer to do something before pulling away. Disposing of the garbage and dirty wash clothes in a bowl, he asked,

"Will you be alright?"

A small sliver of concern disguised as curiosity in his voice. Alice frowned at his question, suddenly feeling drained as she nodded.

"I- I think so. I just need a nap," she answered, a part of her tempted to ask him to join her. Stayne nodded in return before walking to the door, obviously not seeing her silent request as he left her. Alice simply sighed and headed to the bed, flopping on it as she quickly fell to sleep. It would be hours later when she would awake to the sound of knocking on her door, stirring sightly she then sat up to watch Old Hag and another servant enter the room. Alice recognized the second woman as the one who had given her aid when her monthly cycle had started. She was sightly taller than Alice but appeared to be the same age with black hair adorning her head.

"Alice, this is Olivia," stated Old Hag as walked towards the bed. "She requested to help me with changing your bandages."

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, miss" replied Olivia as she gave a small curtsy. Alice gave a nod of her head in return, a nervous smile on her face. "Not everyday something like this happens here."

"A fight, you mean?." Alice asked, her lips frowning in confusion. Olivia walked towards her, a bowl and washcloths in her hands along with gauze.

"Well that and a woman being sent to the dungeons because of it. The damage must have been pretty bad...," she stated, sitting next to the blond as she arranged the things she would need.

"The bitch deserved it though," Old Hag grunted, sitting on a nearby chair. It was not a moment later when a crash came outside, obviously some other servant dropping something. Old Hag gave an agitated sigh, getting up as she muttered something about all hell breaking loose anytime she took a seat. When she out of the room, Olivia began to re-clean the wound and place salve on it.

"What did she mean by Adelinde deserving it?," Alice asked, curiosity helping the words from her. Olivia waited to dip the washcloth into the bowl before answering,

"That woman has always had these types of issues. It would have turned violent sooner or later, but it's still sad that it happened to you..."

She pressed the cloth against the wound, allowing heat to help with its ache before patting it dry. Alice bit her lip as she debated on asking her next question.

"Is it true that she and Ilosovic are engaged?," she finally asked. Olivia took a greater pause at hearing this, looking Alice over slightly before answering,

"That was a very long time ago, and I'm not sure if it counts still with the young master leaving and all..."

"Is _she _the reason why he left?," Alice questioned, not even thinking of the words before they flew out. Olivia shook her head, lathering the salve on before dressing the area.

"Somethings about the young master should just not be told, miss," Olivia said respectively and humbly. Suddenly another crash came outside, the sound of metal tins rolling across the ground soon followed by Hagatha's shouting. There was a certain accent she gained when angry, one that was made more fascinating with her colorful choice of words. Alice and Olivia stared in the other's eyes, their mouths pulling back in suppressed laughter until it came out in giggles.

"She truly is...," Alice began, nodding to where Old Hag was outside but was unable to finish her statement.

"Something else?," Olivia supplied making Alice nod in return. The brunette gave the door a quick look, making sure the older woman was still occupied before leaning in to tell Alice something.

"She really is. Have you ever noticed anything different about her?" she whispered to the blond. "Something about her appearance that no one else has..."

At the other woman's probing, Alice began to truly thing. Her mind constantly comparing Old Hag to all those she knew in Underland. It wasn't long before she realized what it was, her face lighting up in curiosity.

"No one is that old...," Alice muttered. "In fact, I don't recall seeing anyone her age since being in the above word..."

Olivia gave an excited nod, happy that the blond realized that small detail. No one in Underland or it's surrounding lands had so much as a gray hair unless born with it. She leaned in closer, her voice becoming lower as if telling a great secret.

"Some of the servants who have been around longer than I say that she was beautiful once. So beautiful that men from all around came just to gaze upon her, most of them even asking for her hand in marriage. She always scoffed at their attempts, slinging some insult from her tongue that sent them running. That was until an unusual man came along who was called 'Tyme'. You know of him?"

Alice nodded at her question, she more than knew of Tyme from Tarrant's stories of battling him. Seeing her conformation, Olivia continued with her happily-shared story, "Well, supposedly, he came along to see what the commotion was about and fell in love. He approached her and demanded, not asked, that she become his wife. Old Hag obviously refused. He asked time and time again until he became so frustrated that he cursed her body, making it age until whatever beauty she had would be no more! And when it was all said and done, he told her that he would change her back if she finally agreed. She took a moment to look over herself, a great cackle coming from her before she cast her eyes upon him again. Smiling, she told him, "Finally.. A body that fits my personality! I thank you." With that, she walked away and Tyme has been so angry since that he has never returned to Mord. Leaving us to rot in a timeless chaos..."

Alice and Olivia had been so engrossed in the story that they nearly flew from the bed when hearing the voice of the woman they had been speaking of.

"You better not be telling tales again, Olivia," Old Hag stated from outside, obviously still cleaning whatever mess had happened out there. They two younger ladies turned to one another, their giggles returning tenfold before Olivia went to clean u her own mess. As she was doing this, Alice couldn't help but ask,

"So is it true? The story?"

Olivia gave a small shrug, casting Alice a knowing gaze as she answered, "Who knows, but anything is possible with_ her._"

Alice nodded in return watching as the other woman began to leave. Biting her lip, her hand shout out as she halted the brunette.

"Wait! Can we... Can we do this again? As you can see I don't have many friends here...," Alice stated, one arm rubbing the other almost shyly. Olivia stopped before turning around, a smile on her face as she nodded.

"I'd love to," she answered before bidding goodbye, the sound of the closing door filling the suddenly empty room...

O~o~O~o~O

The rest of the evening went semi-normally with the exception of them having dinner once more together in the room. Stayne was slightly more quiet usual, not saying much through the meal or when they headed to bed. Alice could just sense him laying awake in the dark, lost in whatever thoughts had captured his mind. An hour or more could of passed where she simply laid there as well, feigning sleep as she felt him wrap a sudden arm around her. His hold was slightly more secure this time, protectiveness radiating from it as she allowed herself to pulled to his mighty chest. Felling his warn skin against her back was more than enough to lull her to sleep that night.

The next morning Alice awoke quite earlier than usual, the sounds of commotion from outside meeting her ears. With only her nightgown on, Alice grabbed the nearest thing to cover herself in, which happened to be a certain black bathrobe, before padding to the door. Cautiously opening the slab of wood, she peeked out to see Stayne pointing to a place near the room's entrance. It was obviously an order for the guard nearby to stay there since he marched to the wall without so much as a word. Stayne looked like he was about to leave to do his normal duties until Alice's voice stopped him.

"Stayne?," she called out. Why she did so, she was not sure but some part of her didn't want him to leave just yet. A small sliver of fear entered her with the thought of him being too far away. She tried to stomp it away as he glanced to the doorway, his eyebrow raised as he looked over her outfit. A mysterious smirk fell upon his lips as his eyes lit with amusement and one other emotion that never did her any good.

"Yes, Alice?" he drawled out , taking measured steps as he took in her form. Alice couldn't help but slightly retreat as he leaned against the door frame, her mouth suddenly growing dry. Swallowing, she gave a small answer,

"Ah.. Nothing. I just wanted to see where you were going..."

"Here and there," he muttered, his coy smirk growing. "You know... I think that robe looks better on you, _much _better."

To Alice she looked quite silly with its sleeves hanging over hands and slumping on her shoulders, but that appeared not to stop him as he walked further into the room. His intent becoming apparent as he gave his lips a tantalizing lick.

"Now, _Stayne,_" she found herself warning again, backing away slightly. He only smiled at her, his hands sliding to clasp behind his back in a patient manner.

"Have I told you how much I love it when you use that tone?," he asked in a purr, obviously more determined than ever. Seeing that she would not win this battle with words alone, Alice rushed to the bathroom before locking it behind her. She panted slightly against its wood, listening as he chuckled from the other side before resting his head.

"You know, I'm going to take this door down one of these days, then you'll have no place to hide, my sweet," he said in a playful manner. Whether he was joking or serious, Alice was unsure. She was simply happy to have her lips safe from him, for this day at least...

O~o~O~o~O

Days passed and Alice's eye was healing right on track, only giving a slight tinge of pain once or twice behind the bandage. Olivia came as often as possible, usually in tow of Old Hag whenever she visited. The two had bonded instantly, their giggles heard even outside the door as they exchanged stories of their past. Olivia found the above world fascinating, especially their customs of fashion and the like. Her favorite story being, so far, the one of Hamish and the broken engagement. She nose always crinkling at the idea of him, so baffled by how sour he was. Throughout their time together, Alice learned Olivia had originally been an orphan, most likely coming from Underland before somehow making her way here. The only person who was willing to take her in was Old Hag, and soon she considered the older woman like a parent figure. Just like she, Alice found the myths and fables surrounding Mord quite interesting. There was never a dull moment in their conversations, but sadly Olivia usually had to leave her early due to some chore or another. So it came as a happy surprise to both of them the day Olivia was reassigned as Alice's personal maid.

Neither knew who had given the order, Old Hag denied that was she, saying that the kitchens needed all the help that could get. That left only one person in Alice's mind as he stayed quiet in his study. She watched Stayne curiously as he hunched over his desk, stacks of papers surrounding him as he ignored their conversation. If it _was _him, he wasn't going to be admitting it anytime soon.

Despite this new friendship and feeling slightly at peace, Alice refused to leave the room alone. She was more than allowed to, Stayne had told her one night after noticing her sudden habit of remaining indoors. This, however, didn't stop the feeling of panic within her anytime she took one step outside the door. Her eye might be healing nicely, but obviously a part of her was still damaged in some way. Stayne only allowed this behavior to carry on for another day before taking matters into his own hands.

Waiting until it was a slower time in the afternoon, he entered their room before giving her a nod of his head. Holding out his hand, it was a sign to walk with him which she took without commenting. They traveled through the many hallways, people passing them by with a bow until they reached one of the exits. It had been weeks since Alice had been outside, the fresh air feeling good on her skin as he guided her a distance away. They walked for several minutes until they reached a great pond, hidden amongst some trees, unlikely to be found unless you knew where to look. It was quite beautiful with the grassy hill next to it along with the overhanging fruit tree, not to even describe the abundance of brilliant flowers riddling through its growth. Alice was at a loss of words at this sudden sight, her gaze constantly glancing as he guided them beneath tree. She could only sit and stare out at the water, sunlight dancing upon its surface with the occasional breeze.

Stayne leaned against the trunk of the tree as he watched with her, both remaining silent until Alice spoke,

"It's.. beyond lovely, but why bring me here?"

Stayne kept quiet for awhile, mentally toying with his words as she waited for his answer. After another moment, he reached up amongst the branches, barely having to give effort as he picked one of its fruits. His gloved fingers toying with their new prize as he finally answered,

"I always came here as a child, I treated it like my sanctuary of sorts for when anything _bad _happened there," he nodded in the direction of the castle, his gloved fingers toying with their new prize as he finally answered. "No one else but me knew of this place, and because of that I always felt better in a way. Just the knowledge of its existence made me feel safe... Understand?"

The last part came out as a question to her as leaned down to meet her gaze, his hand holding the fruit out in offering. Alice stared at the purple pear, the very same type that she had left for him in his cell. After thinking for a moment, she nodded and plucked the pear from his hand. She met his eye and sent him a small smile which he returned with a usual smirk. He then grabbed a ripe fruit for himself, munching on it as he returned to look out the water. Even after giving him her nod of understanding, Alice still thought over what he said as she nibbled. Without words, Stayne had reassured her that she could feel safe within the walls of Mord, that nothing would further harm her there as he existed. Alice was left baffled on how he did this, but a greater part of her didn't care, simply enjoying the knowledge of his presence that was her sanctuary...

O~o~O~o~O

Alice was more than grateful when the wound was fully healed, happy to see from both her eyes rather than just one. It had been an interesting experience, more amusing to the Knave to see her bump into doorways because of her new depth perception. She would always huff when hearing his laugh, rubbing her nose or forehead usually as she wondered how the blasted man did it...

It was just nice to have things go back to their version of normal, being able to explore the castle without fear and with only slight caution. If it wasn't for the guards constantly watching to make sure she was safe, Alice would soon forget that she was even a prisoner. Still thoughts persisted in her mind as she wondered about her friends, their well-being and the reason for her kidnapping along with its estimated time-frame. Stayne never seemed to explain that throughout this whole time, and seemed more interested in distracting her than giving her answers. He had gone back to his usual, cocky self, not that he had really left it in the first place. However he seemed more persistent than ever to tease and seduce her, turning into another game as she evaded his attempts.

His past threat of taking the bathroom door down had been fulfilled when she was roaming one day. Alice had only noticed when she went to take her usual bath, her hand reaching to close it only to grip thin air. Looking in shock at the missing door, Alice stormed into the bedroom where the Knave was lounging on the bed. He sat up slightly, a smirk tugging on his lips as he noted her discovery before waiting patiently for her response. Alice crossed her arms and looked at him, her mouth frowning.

"Why is the door gone?," Alice asked in a firm tone. Stayne simply smiled and went to lean back again, his hands resting beneath his head. He was dressed in a simple tunic and pants between his shifts, wanting to relax before going about his duties.

"I warned you," he stated, shutting his eyes so to further add to her frustration.

"Yes, but that was weeks ago! Why only now carry it out?," she asked, hands waving in the air to show her agitation. Stayne shrugged in response before stating,

"Perhaps it's because you have something I want?"

Alice stared at him bafflement before letting out a huff as she muttered something along the lines of how insufferable he can be. Taking determined footsteps back to the bathroom, Alice attempted to push the tub closer to one the walls. The door being gone would not have been such a problem if the tub wasn't dead center in the room. Alice decided then there and there that she _was_ going to have her bath, one way or the other. However as the minutes passed, the stubborn and heavy object had not even moved an inch while she was left panting and aching. She didn't let this deter her as she tried and tried again, failing each time as her hands slid against the porcelain. It was only after a certain attempt made her slip and crash to the floor that Alice gave in. With a sigh, Alice picked herself up and re-entered the room. Stayne was sitting up fully this time as he waited for her, his elbows resting on spread knees as he watched the doorway.

"What's your deal this time?," Alice asked as stepped closer to him slightly. He sent her another smirk, the wheels turning his head as he answered,

"You give me a kiss and I'll put the door back up..."

"How about _you_ put the door back first _then_ I give you a kiss," Alice bargained, not trusting Stayne fully to uphold this deal. Ilosovic looked thoughtful before giving a small shrug, getting up retrieve the door from his study. Alice watched as he put it in its proper place, anticipation filling her as she tried to appear calm. When the Knave had finished his task, he leaned upon it before giving her a coaxing finger. He made sure to block her path so the deal would have to be uphold. Letting out one more sigh, Alice made her way to him before standing in front of him. Despite her attempts, her hands shook slightly in nervousness and anxiety. Shutting her eyes, she waited for his lips only to have a laugh greet her.

"_You're _giving the kiss remember?," Stayne stated with a raised eyebrow. Alice frowned at this, unhappy at how difficult he was making it for her. Retreating slightly, she grabbed a random chair that could bear her weight before setting in front of him. With one cautious step, she stood upon it so to better reach his lips. Still she was much shorter than Stayne, but it was enough for her to wrap her arms around his neck, slightly pressing against him as she leaned in. His pale eye filled with mirth and calculation as he refused to aid her, simply standing there as he waited..

Her heart pounded viciously within her chest as she gently kissed his mouth, her soft lips acting almost timidly against his rougher ones. Shutting her eyes tight, she allowed her fingers to bury in his feather-soft hair, their nails slightly scraping against his scalp. Her tiny tongue darted out to lick him, simply imitating what he had done weeks before until she became more confident. Pressing harder against him, she entered his mouth before seeking out his tongue. It was only a moment later when Stayne wrapped a long arm around her waist, crushing her to his frame as he set about conquering her warmth. Alice let out a surprised moan at this, her hands tightening in his hair as he lifted her from the chair. The piece of furniture thudded against the carpet as he carried her, distracting her with his mouth until they reach the bed. He never released his hold as they laid upon it, his mouth soon moving to caress her jaw. Alice nearly allowed him to carry on as her nails traced across his broad shoulders, until realization hit. Waiting until he shifted slightly, Alice rolled out from under him before quickly removing herself from the bed.

Panting slightly, Alice gazed upon him, her inner fires blazing with passion. She was unable to form words on anything of this, neither in denial or acceptance, simply retreating to the bathroom where she gained solitude. Her fingers traced her swollen lips, her heavy breath increasing slightly as it followed the trail his mouth had taken. The sensations were becoming stronger, she noted, both in feeling and control. Doing her best to ignore them, Alice went about making her bath, not knowing the man in the other room was having the same issue. Stayne still kept his position on the bed, his own form catching taking deep breaths as it recalled the feel of her lips and fingers upon him. Just the memory of her moan alone sent his blood boiling in desire. The kiss seemed to have awakened something within him, a need that would not go away no matter what he did as he carried on through the day. His thoughts constantly racing back to their moment as he silently plotted.

Alice couldn't have guessed any of this even if she tried. By the time he had opened the door later that evening, she had all but pushed away the memory of their kiss, trying to put it off as something meaningless and empty. No matter her attempts, it still left her brooding and pensive as she perched next to the window. Her eyes took in the dipping of the sun before turning to see him enter. He stopped in the doorway for a moment, looking her over before giving a short nod.

"Let's go for a walk," he said simply, opening the door wider for her. Alice gave him a puzzling look before nodding as well, reaching for her shoes. She knew better than to question his intent, having tried countless times before during similar events only to get nowhere. Once becoming ready, she followed as he took one of the side exits, leading them outside.

They walked deep in the forest, silent for awhile as they enjoyed the simple, fresh air. With their crunching steps being a peaceful rhythm for Alice's mind, she suck into the calmness of it all. Shutting her eyes she tried to ignore the dominating force next to her so to focus on the surrounding nature. Without warning, Stayne's gloved hand graced her arm, a finger tracing its length. Gasping, she jumped away before turning accusing eyes on him. He chuckled, smirking at her reaction before telling her,

"You_ really _must learn to relax."

"And you really must work on your sense of humor," Alice quipped, not pleased with being startled.

"Well, I think it's fine," he replied.

"If by "fine" you mean nothing to speak for, then yes. It is _fine_," she stated this with arms crossed, as she glanced at the trees around them. She could almost sense the pursing of his lips as he gazed at her thoughtfully.

"Are you accusing me of not being able to have fun? Because I assure you, I _do _know have to have fun," he said. Alice gave a huff of disbelief at this statement. Within moments his hot breath was suddenly against her neck. His next words coming out as unmistakable purr right into her ear, "I'll give you head start."

"What?," she questioned him, perplexed. Stayne smiled down at her with a grin that only a predator would wear. Suddenly the tale of Little Red Riding-Hood popped in her head, as she gave a couple of steps back. He followed her with his eye, the only sign to the mischief he was planning. Taking one, large step forward, he commanded with a throaty growl,

_**"Run."**_

Without further persuasion, she did. Like a wayward lamb, she took off in a random direction. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him missing from where he last stood. Panicked steps guided her as she weaved through thick trunks and low-hanging branches. She wasn't sure how long into the chase that she heard his stalking footsteps or concentrated breath. She wasn't even sure if it was his or just her own, but still she swore to hear the playful calling of her name on his lips as they wound through the forest. Never again would she remark of his humor, tasteless as she found it sometimes.

Stopping at one particularly large tree, Alice caught her breath. In vain, she tried to listen for his approach over the pounding of her heart. A bush to her left rustled, turning she only found herself being enveloped by arms from the right.

_'A distraction,' _she briefly noted as Stayne trapped her against his body, his chest pressing into her back. Leaning in, he chuckled as his breath alone tormented the flesh there.

"Did you enjoy this game as much I did?," he huskily whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine before delivering its shell a broad lick. Feeling the sudden fire from his tongue, Alice couldn't stop the groan that escaped her. She felt the Knave chuckle again, its vibrations running through her body in the most delightful of ways. She shuddered at the feel of them, the pleasure growing as Stayne continued and work his way to her neck. Sucking and licking with the occasional bite, each stroke enticing a louder moan from her lips. It wasn't long until the name "Stayne" slipped from her tongue, silently begging without truly realizing for what. His free hand traced down her form, her nipple hardening beneath his touch before grasping hers then, his longer fingers entwining as he guided it to his belt. Alice felt the cold metal of his buckle beneath her skin, a strange contrast to her warmth until Stayne continued to drag it further down. As her fingers grazed against the hardness she found there, he gave her shoulder a playful lick before releasing a groan of his own. His hand pressed hers harder against his trapped manhood, showing Alice his growing need.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," he hissed to her in between kisses to her flesh. "To have you like _this, _encased in my arms as I taste and make you wither against me. To hear you moan and call out from my touch alone. I've been so wanting to since I caught you spying on me in those damn fields.."

He returned to torturing her flesh, no longer able to stay distracted from it as he allowed her take in his words. Alice tried to think despite the obvious difficulty of the task, her mind whirling at what he just said.

"You... You knew about that?," Alice gasped out between panting breaths, her hand shooting out to entangle in his dangling hair at a practically pleasurable nip. The Knave gave a hum of agreement, his nose sliding against her as he took in her scent before pulling away slightly.

"Of course. How could I not know with your constant eyes upon me and _only _me?," he muttered before grazing his teeth across the back of her neck, causing her to gasp again and tighten both of her hands. With one, she tugged harder at his hair while the other began moving on their own accord. "You can only imagine the will-power I had to use with you in my cell, and whilst having those dainty fingers of yours on me. It was the only thing I could think about that night. And on the second day, when you nearly ripped apart my fastens, that had been a hiss of pain, but of _pleasure. _Oh, how badly I wanted to give up my act right then and ravish you..."

His hand grounded harder against hers, his fingers toying with her skin as he caused her own to itch with the desire to unfasten him once more. All Alice could think of now was the burning within her body, the need to quench it by freeing his hardened manhood. The wetness between her thighs was at a near ache as it wept to be filled.

"Please," she begged before she even thought of the word as it came out in a moaned whine.

"Please what?," Stayne asked, a chuckle rumbling from his chest as mirth filled him. Oh, the Knave knew what she was asking for, probably even more than she herself knew. But he wanted to her say it, to _beg_ him for it as her need took over. Alice was just about to, her voice nearly reaching her throat until it stopped. The desire was still there but now being fought by a new emotion, one of past conflicts. A sudden nagging rooted in her fogged mind. A voice inside her demanded what she was doing, with _him_ nonetheless. The same man who her friends and all of Underland despised. She caught sight of his hands, the ones who effortlessly sent her in a whirlwind of pleasure and to the brink of uncontrollable desire. In her mind's eye she envisioned them covered in blood. The death of innocents coating them just like the leather that concealed them now. Closing her eyes, she saw the severed heads in Iracabeth's moat. The looks of horror and devastating defeat engraving their faces for all time. The Red Queen's doing, yes, but he more than willing brought them to their deadly fate. She stilled in his arms without his notice as he continued to stroke her body with his, his mouth on the junction between her neck and shoulder. Clenching her eyes tighter, Alice tried to stomp away the feelings of lust, fear and screeching regret as she told him,

"Please_ stop_..."

And so he did, lifting his head so to suspend it next to hers as Alice loosened her grip. Anxiety filled her as she waited for his response, her heart returning to a racing pace as she sensed the anger brewing within him. The tension surrounding them and the slight shaking of his hand were her only clues to this as the silence in the forest became almost suffocating... Without speaking he turned her around, his grip becoming near painful as he stood to his full height before glaring down at her.

"_What?_," he seethed, jaw clenching in rage.

"Please stop," Alice repeated, her own eyes falling to the ground so not to meet his gaze. His free hand slithered to grip her chin tightly, forcing her to look up.

"Why?," Stayne demanded, his head following hers in every move so she could see him. Alice tried to stay brave but still her body shook as she answered,

"Because... it's not right."

"Not right?," he replied quietly, his anger growing as he snarled the following words. "_Not right! _Since when has the world ever been _right? _What is there in this Godforsaken land that could be even called so!"

His hands went to grip her arms then, shaking her slightly as he leaned down to meet her eyes. As she stared into his icy depths, Alice saw a side to Ilosovic she had never seen before. Just below the surface was a beast clawing its way through him, all of the demons he had kept at bay whilst near her. A new kind of horror pierced Alice's heart as she briefly saw what she had been blind to before, the brutal monster everyone else had been so keen to point and gawk at. But it wasn't this that kept her so still and captivated next to him, oh no. The reason for_ that _was the desperation that dwelt there as well, the pure vulnerability he showed as he sought for something in her eyes. He acted like he was on the near-edge of madness, just about to be pushed off if he could not find whatever it was. A part of Alice told her that she held the thing that he needed, the very answer to everything he had ever questioned, but she could only find guilt within her as she came to a blank.

"Answer me!," he shouted, his lips quivering both in rage and something else. Alice's own mouth shook at the sound of it, pity causing her chest to ache as she gave her head a sorrowful shake. His hands tightened around her arms, not truly meaning to but unable to stop due to the whirlwind of his emotions.

"I- I can't...," she whispered, her eyes prickling with tears at his turmoil. Stayne grew quiet again, his mouth opening as if to tell her more before clamping shut again. With one quick shove, he pushed her away and turned his back on her. Walking back in the direction of the castle, he did not look to see if she following. Alice stared at his back, the suddenly cold night air seeping through her garments as her hands rubbed where he had held her. Not knowing her way through these woods, she trailed after him while making sure to keep a distance between them. Once they reached his room, he slammed the door shut behind her before finding sleep elsewhere in the castle. Many minutes passed and all Alice could do was stare at the door before slumping onto the bed. This woud be the first night she had ever spent alone since his kidnapping of her, and sadly, it would not be the last...

* * *

**Author's Note At The End: Again I hoped you enjoyed, and is it just me or are these chapters getting longer and longer? o.0 *looks around before ducking under her desk* Also I am so so sorry for any errors or crappiness in this chapter, running a little low on sleep and energy here. Hence why I haven't responded to your lovely comments. I will be sure to go back later after a good rest and fix whatever errors.  
**

**PS: Happy Birthday to diamond_dog6 and Lea! Hope you guys have an awesome day! :D  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland in anyway.**

**Note: Thank you all so much for the kind words! I was really happy to see all the nice, long reviews and your reactions to the story. To read that my words touched you in someway makes me more than proud and excited. Again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, I seem to have made it into a nasty habit, but I think you'll be able to forgive me after this chapter. *gives you a knowing wink*  
**

**Title: The Chains That Bind Us**

**Pairing: Stayne/Alice**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: The Knave was never banished with the Red Queen, instead he was enslaved by Mirana to a lifetime of backbreaking labor. Alice can't seem to banish him from her thoughts, no matter what she does. What is she to do when pushed into his company?**

**

* * *

**_**  
Chapter 13: Surprises  
**_

Throughout all her time in Underland, Alice never had the chance to feel alone. Always was she surrounded by those who cherished her company and she, theirs. The Knave had been the one exception over the past few months, but even he was able to make the hours pass at an enjoyable rate versus the empty stand-still they were at now... Time didn't seem to exist anymore and yet it was still there, ticking away with a heavy presence. It had been days since their strife in the forest nearby and not a word had been spoken between them since. Stayne had not even set foot in their room, avoiding it and her as he found other places to busy himself in. Only at dinner did Alice ever see him, but _that _was never a lovely affair.

His posture would be cold and rigid, tension clouding around him almost as if his entire being was brimming over with it. Never did he look or touch her in anyway, leaving her to serve herself as he conversed with one person after the other. Alice attempted not to let this bother her, showing no signs of concern as she returned this deadlock head on. Both showing the other how stubborn each could be as the world carried on around them in ignorant bliss...

Despite this constant effort, something _did_ trouble her about this entire mess. Her mind was in an ever-changing battle of emotions, one ruled by confusion, anger and frustration, all the while being tainted with guilt. She didn't understand the man she had somehow become attached to, let alone the side he had shown her that night. A part of her stated this was not a simple matter of hurt male pride. Yes, the Knave was an arrogant cad at times, if not always, but he was too patient, too self-confident to be bothered by such petty things. He was a man who _lived_ off the chase, took pleasure in conquering whatever quest had caught his fancy. This denial should not have pushed him so... Irritated, maybe but not at such a personal level he had taken it. It wasn't like that he cared for her at all, or so she believed. Why then all of this?

More than once had she replayed their conversation, each word spoken between them and every emotion he had granted her. Many times she had tried to think of other things, only to have her mind return to him. It had nearly become an obsession of hers, one that nagged her to roam the halls so to hopefully bump into the Knave. She told herself that it was simply to further study the issue, to see if his actions had changed at all while he was unsuspecting to meet her. This was only partly true. To be completely honest, Alice missed him. She missed his presence, the very simple knowledge of him being near. Never before had a bedroom felt so empty and suffocating as she waited for him in vain hope, sometimes leaving the door open in silent invitation. The feeling of fear and insecurity had returned, the confidence of his protection now gone. All of this combined made it impossible for her to sleep in their bed alone, the window seat now serving as her place to rest.

Alice never encountered him during the day, despite her best efforts to run into him. Only once or twice was she teased with a glimpse of his tall form or trailing cloak, only to be gone as soon as she neared. This always made further frustration wane upon her, along with a lingering defeat as she made her way back to the room. This was bad enough without the return of a certain woman, a past tormentor of Alice who had nearly cost her her eye. Yes, Adelinde had finally either healed or been released from whatever further punishment she had faced. It had been a shock for the blond to come across her one day during her now usual search for Stayne. Fear taking a hold of her as she watched the auburn-haired woman simply sit there. It slightly passed when noting that she had not yet noticed her as well, making her retreat her steps and take a different route that day. There were times though where she could not simply retreat, her feet having to move past the other woman. Nothing ever occurred though, only an acknowledging look before each went about their own business. However, Alice's new, strange behavior and ordeal were not missed by the other woman's eyes. No one besides Alice and Stayne had yet noticed the turn of events their relationship had taken, but it wasn't long before Adelinde had somehow fit the pieces together...

First it had been small glances of curiosity coming from her, a slight raise of eyebrows when seeing Alice do something unusual or not take part in her favorite activities. Further examination followed, one carried out through dinner as she watched the lack of interaction between her and the Knave. Her eyes would hold a keen spark then, one showing her mind reeling with theories and thought as she ate. When she finally did tie everything together, Alice was unsure, but something about the other woman's attitude silently told her that she had. She never talked to Alice or approached her in anyway, simply relaxing in whatever spot she had chosen at the time. Her eyes made sure to follow the blond, their irises filled with some twisted humor as a knowing smirk fell upon her mouth. Alice tried to ignore her as this carried on, her constant frustration over everything making it all the more difficult to do so. It was one practical day when it wouldn't allow her to, feeling more sick and stricken at the time. She watched with angry and accusing eyes as Adelinde simply stood there. The woman returned her look with a mockingly curious eyebrow, her arms crossed in a lazy manner. After only a moment Alice could do take no more, throwing away sense and whatever fear she might have still felt as she made her way to the other woman.

"What is your problem?," she hissed after finally reaching there.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," the other woman began to say in a calm manner. A small, satisfied smile graced her lips as she allowed her sentence to hang. Her tongue then darted out from her mouth, licking at the corner of it while she purposely made Alice wait further for her answer. Pushing away from the wall, she walked closer, her words slipping in a paced tone, "I just wanted to tell you something, something I know you're_ dying _to hear..."

Soon they were shoulder to shoulder as Adelinde began to circle Alice, silently attempting to intimidate the blond who stood firm. Suddenly, she stopped in front of her, leaning in close to whisper in her ear.

"Smile, darling, for the guard is watching. You_ do _want to know, don't you? Ah, good," she told Alice. Both watched the tensing guard as he tightened his hold on his weapon. Obviously, none of them had been informed of their master's strife with the blond. Alice gave an even bigger, forced grin at him as Adelinde slyly waved. He seemed to relax a little, still watching them for any trouble that might arise. The brunette simply turned back to Alice, her own smile filled with hostility as she leaned in to kiss the other's cheek. It was a common greeting for girls, one shared between close friends when meeting. Alice could only go along with it as it burned her skin, its pure bitterness and venom nearly making her wince. Her insides clamped tighter, silently shaking in rage, as they hugged. Their embrace was void, an empty facade used to throw off those surrounding them. Only one true emotion was shared between the two women and that was hatred. Something the brunette was coyly expressing as she continued to whisper,

"I just wanted to tell you how _marvelous_ these past few nights have been for me. Glorious, actually, for I have not been spending them alone. In fact, I've been sharing them with someone that you know. Someone very _close _to you, if you catch my drift..."

She left out a laugh then, its coldness sending shivers down Alice's spine as her mind whirled.

"I'm sure you do," Adelinde stated before pulling away, her smile filled with even more malice than before. Gripping the blond's shoulders tight, she told her, "Take care, dear."

With that, she stalked away, her satisfaction ever apparent with the new conflict she caused. Alice could only stand there and watch her leave, uncertainty and fear filing her. It felt like the woman had stabbed her with an icy knife, its chill running through her veins like a storm before reaching her heart. Pain soon followed, causing her to grip the nearest wall whilst her eyes began to brim with tears. Her jaw was in a constant quiver as she stared at the floor, the need to do something filling her, but what, precisely, she did not know. The only she could muster to do was carry her feet away from the suddenly too crowded hall. Finding an empty, secluded corridor where she pressed her back against the wall for support. Her mind and heart were racing as one as her hand fiddled with the fabric of her dress.

_'She couldn't mean...,' _she attempted to question but couldn't even bring herself to finish. The mere idea of Stayne with Adelinde, or any woman for that matter, sent her heart in a painful frantic. Her body began to shake, all of her raging emotions demanding to be unleashed. She fought with them, doing her best not to cry despite the small tears already escaping. Shame and guilt poured down upon her as she reminded herself that she had brought this upon herself. She had no right to claim or keep him as her own after denying him that night. Besides, it wasn't like they were romantically attached, he didn't care for her or she, him. A man like him couldn't even possibly feel love...

All of these things she silently told herself in an attempt to believe them, only to have a greater pain shoot through her. A torn sob escaped her, her hand darting out to clamp over mouth as her eyes clenched shut. When she thought that she had composed herself, she pulled her hand away. Looking down at it, she saw how wet it had become with tears while more unknowingly trailed down her face. A small, quivering smile pulled at her lips as a a random memory came back to her. The image of her as a child, trapped in a bottle while floating in a flood of her own tears...

"At least I'm not drowning this time," she muttered with an empty laugh. Or was she? Her throat clenched and her lips crumbled again as her grief took control. She braced against the wall as she cried, sinking to the floor with her heart-wrenching sobs. Without her knowing, her display was seen from around the corner by a tall figure. A leather gloved hand resting there as its owner watched, like always and just like she once done to him only just a few months ago...

O~o~O~o~O

A surprise came to her the next day when she awoke, the sounds of ruffling papers and a creaking seat bringing her from her slumber. Sitting up, she looked around to find the door of Stayne's study open and the sounds emitting from it. Alice grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her before walking to investigate, her head peeking slightly around the doorway to find the Knave hunched over his desk. Her slightly shaky hand gripped the door's frame lightly as her swollen eyes took in his form. It felt so alien to see him here after he refused to after well over a week, making curiosity and uncertainty all the more consuming. As if sensing her presence, he stopped before turning to look at her, his eye scanning her for a moment before meeting her eye. As if debating what to do, he gave her a small nod in greeting which she returned as well. This was the most they ever interacted since that night, and neither could think of what to do next. An awkward heaviness fell between the two before Stayne finally turned back to his paperwork. Alice released a breath she did not realize to be holding, her tense shoulders slightly relaxing before she went to get ready for the day...

This carried on during the following hours, him occupying the room with her except when having to see to the soldiers or make his rounds. As night fell, another surprise came to Alice when seeing the Knave ready for bed. She didn't question him on this, simply accepting it as he slid beneath the covers. She soon followed after making sure to change in the bathroom, fighting off her jittery nerves while doing so. It felt so strange to have the mattress' soft surface beneath her versus the hard window seat that would leave her muscles cramped and aching. A part of her couldn't help but be happy, a calmness coming over her as she listened to his deep takes of breath fill the room. The simple sensation of the blankets moving in tune as his chest rose and fell helping her fall quickly to sleep. All together it was a small comfort that she had deeply missed, something that just made everything right, for the moment at least.

Things seemed to become better between them as days passed, both talking with slightly more ease while sharing meals. They took to having brunch together, having discussions over some random topic or another while doing so. Neither mentioned their fight or anything that occurred after, both simply leaving it in hopes that it'd be forgotten. There were times though, where both seemed to be battling with their inner selves, words on the tip of their tongues before retreating them back. It seemed to be one of those moments today as Alice ran a finger along the rim of her cup. She was content with the way things were between her and the Knave, but she couldn't help but silently bite at her inner cheek as curiosity came beckoning. The need to know what transpired between him and Adelinde rising despite their silent agreement. Her silent conflict was near overwhelming as she stared down at tablecloth. The sound of Stayne's voice reaching her ears did little to help either.

"Whatever is on your mind, you might as well ask. Your suspense is starting to bore me," Stayne told her from across the table, a small humor in his curious tone. Startled, Alice jumped and clutched the cup close to her person. She began to shake her head, not wanting to cause anymore difficulties between them. His eye fell on her in a hard stare before telling her, "Either ask it or never ask anything ever again."

Alice frowned at him, unsure if he was being sincere on this threat. For all she knew this could just be a ploy to get his answer, but at the same time, promise could be heard in his every word. Biting her lip, she quickly thought of another question to take the previous' place. Only one could be mustered in such a short span of time, something that she always wondered over as long as she could remember.

"Whatever happened to it? Your eye...," she asked, her voice coming out quietly as she set down her cup. Her hands gripped it tight as she waited, hoping that he would accept that this was her real question while not becoming angry. It truly was something that always perplexed her since being the little girl who would wake constantly throughout the night. After her dreams, she would ponder on his empty eye socket and the patch that covered it. For hours her imagination would come up with one story after the other, explaining how and why. As she grew older she simply figured it had to do with battle, but now with him so close the question became too tempting again. Just like everything else about him. Desperately she had wished to asked before, but feared the sour memory it may bring him. That fear seemed to return again as he remained silent for a while.

Through her eyelashes, she could see his jaw clench, obviously this was not the question he had expected. She noted his fingers grip the handle of his cup tighter, the creaking of flesh and porcelain ringing in her ears. A silent tension fell between them as Alice fidgeted in her seat. Soon she caved in, breaking the silence as she stated,

"I'm sorry, I should have never-"

"An eye for an eye," Stayne said as he sipped from his tea. Alice looked at him baffled, surprised to even get that much of an answer.

"You took someone's eye? Who's?"

"No one's, actually. That's the ironic thing," he said quietly but with firmness, his fingers tracing over the jagged scar on his face. He continued, "There was no true reason. He just decided to take it..."

His eye held a distant, forlorn look after speaking this, causing Alice not to even think of asking who. Guilt ate away at her when seeing this, realizing that Stayne was the type of man who didn't look back on his life for reasons that only he would know.

_"When has the world ever been right?,"_ his past words rang in her ears, their spat making her flinch. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words could express what she felt. Not that she wanted him to know it all, mind you. So instead, with a timid hand, she reached over and intertwined hers with his. She traced the permanent marring with her fingertips, going all the way down his face before giving his cheek a brief stroke of her thumb. Just as quickly as she touched him, she let go and returned to her cup. Silently she sipped away and kicked her feet in the air underneath the table. Perplexed by her action, he allowed the silence once more...

That night was a peculiar one, for hours after they had drifted asleep Alice awoke to the sounds of pained groans and thrashing. Sitting up, she looked to Stayne who twisted and jerked within the sheets while he still slept, the word "no" slipping from his mouth. Seeing his straining and panicking form, Alice knew that it was a terrible nightmare that had taken hold of his mind. Quickly she leaned over and shook his shoulder, calling his name so to wake him.

"Stayne!," she stated but to no avail. Trying again, she shook harder, "Ilosovic!"

She had not even realized that it was his first name that came from her tongue, uncaring just as long as he awoke. With a startled jerk, he grasped her hand before pushing until she lay beneath him. In the darkness, Alice watched as he panted and looked feverishly into her eyes, shadows concealing his scar. After a moment, he regained his senses, shock slightly gracing his face as he pushed away. Sitting back, he took another few deep breaths to calm himself while looking around in confusion.

"What... What happened?," he asked, running a hand through his hair while leaving the left half to dangle across his face. Alice looked at him closely, worry filling her over this ordeal. She knew the dream had something to with his injury, the word "eye" having been shouted more than once. Pity and pain stabbed at her conscience with the memory of his begging tone, its horror and despair still ringing clear.

"You had a nightmare," she answered in a soft tone in hopes of calming him. Licking her now dry lips, she watched as he took this in before leaning closer to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," he snapped, slightly harsher than meant as he returned her gaze. Seeing her jerk away at his words, he released a heavy sigh. "I'm- ...Let's just go back to sleep. Everything is fine."

Despite his reassurance, Alice couldn't bring herself to believe it but could only nod before climbing back beneath the sheets. Minutes passed as they both simply lay there, unable to sleep despite the hour of the night. Hearing him sigh again, Alice turned to watch his back as he faced away from her. A thought came to her as a new need arouse, his breathing form becoming almost hypnotic as her mind whirled. Biting her lip, she debated with herself for only a moment before reaching out to him. Placing her hand on this shoulder, she tugged before he complied in curiosity, laying on his back to see what she had planned. Alice could simply sense his surprised expression without even seeing it as she crawled to him, her form coming to stop to rest on his. Placing her head on his chest, just above where his heart pulsed beneath his flesh, her hand resting on the other side as she snuggled into his neck. Pushing away the nagging of how unladylike this was, she closed her eyes and attempted to drift to sleep.

As a child, she always had one stuffed animal that she would sleep with in hopes to rid of her nightmares. It had been a teddy bear that her father had made especially for her, its brown fur a lovely caramel with its feet decorated in a flowery fabric made of blue. Her nightmares would always visit her but just feeling its soft, plush form made her feel all the more safer. She knew the Knave was too mature for such petty things, but still she hoped that he would accept this small act of comfort. He seemed to after a moment, his tense body relaxing as he stroked her long hair with perplexed fingers. It wasn't long before each fell asleep, their combined warmth scaring off any dreams that still lurked within their minds...

O~o~O~o~O

Weeks went by without further incident. No ill-willed ploys from Adelinde or her companions, no arguments between her and Stayne. Just simply them as they spent each day together, both unknowingly becoming closer behind closed doors under the keen eyes of Old Hag and those who looked closely enough. Alice couldn't remember a time where she had smiled so much, her cheeks nearly aching from all the laughter she endured. Stayne appeared to be in high-spirits as well, a playful smirk constantly on his face as they bantered, a suggestive comment coming from him in which Alice would roll her eye at. Soon, however, Alice found herself blushing during their conversations, her heart fluttering over something he had said. This never missed Ilosovic's notice, his lips pulling in a soft smile as his fingers tugged a loose strand behind her ear. Alice would look shyly away then, her hart beating faster as they carried on whatever conversation they were having. Stayne didn't push on this, allowing her these small, rare occurrences as more time passed. It would only be about a month later that he tried to take their relationship further, not as strongly or forward as he had done in the forest but an attempt all the same.

It had been a pleasant night, the window open to allow in the crisp-scented air as they went about their activities. Alice sat next to it, a book in her hand while Stayne cleaned his weapons across the room, candlelight guiding them in the content silence. A few minutes passed before Stayne called to her, setting the sword he was holding down before giving a beckoning finger. He kept his expression blank while she sent him a confused look, doing as he asked after placing her book on the table.

"Is something wrong?," she asked as she made her way to him, looking to see if he had cut himself somehow. His bare chest highlighted with flickering shadows, its muscled curves becoming a feast for her eyes as she attempted not to stare. Ilosovic shook his head, leaning back to look up at her better.

"Nothing is wrong. I was simply thinking that if you are going to be staying here then you might as well learn to do something useful," he answered carefully, grabbing a random cushion before tossing it on the ground before him. He scooted his chair back sightly so to give her more room as he offered the thrown cushion to her. "These weapons have always been such a bother to clean at times, but I'm sure they'd be no trouble if you wouldn't mind helping..."

He allowed her a moment to take in his request, watching as she gave a nod and sat before him. Leaning forward, his body brushed against hers as he picked up the sword once more. Grabbing her hand, he helped her hold the heavy object as his other went for the cloth nearby. Alice gulped quietly at the feel of him so close, his warmth invading hers as his breath sent delightful shivers down her spine. Vainly, she tried to listen to his instructions over the pounding of her heart. His rough hands acting as a distraction as he guided her across the blade's surface, his voice sounding positively delectable while being so close to her ear. Alice couldn't even bring herself to speak or respond, simply nodding and giving hums of understanding while licking at her dry lips. He shifted after a while, his arms clamping tighter around her as she shook slightly.

"See? No trouble," he muttered even closer than before, slightly sniffing at her hair before giving her temple a tiny kiss. Alice gasped within his hold, her hands tightening around the sword's hilt as she pressed closer. He took the weapon from her, casting it aside before completely ensnaring her in his arms. His mouth kissing a trail to her neck where he began to ravish its flesh, his hand pressing into her abdomen before caressing her hip. Alice could only moan out, her knees quivering as her inner fires began to grow. Her own hands went out to claw at his leather-clad thighs, her nails dragging before he gripped her hair. Turning her head, he then caught hold of her lips as she melted against him. Taking her bottom lip, he nipped lightly before giving a small tug, causing her to gasp and groan further. He was just about to take advantage of her sweetly open mouth when a sound reached their ears, a string of shouts and running feet. Pulling away, he left her breathless as they listened further.

"Intruders!," they heard from outside the window, obviously the soldiers scampering around as they set the alarm. "Spotted at the south wall! At least two, both armed!"

Stayne didn't need to hear anymore before springing into action, nearly making Alice fall backwards as he hurried to dress. Grabbing whatever objects he needed, he then turned to her, tossing a dagger at her feet before pointing a commanding finger.

"Stay here," he ordered while heading to the door. "Stay away from the door and windows until I return. Hide if anyone attempts to enter."

He needed not to tell Alice what the given dagger was for, simply accepting her nod of understanding before shutting the door. The sound of him locking it met her ears as she continued to listen outside, the sounds of guards and men being increased as thy attempted to capture the intruders. Taking Ilosovic's previously occupied seat, her body shook with the remnants of her arousal, confusion gripping her with a tinge of fear. The fear soon ebbed away though, the knowledge of Stayne's protection aiding her confidence in her safety. Nervousness then filled its gap, leaving only that the remainder of her conflicting emotions as she stared tiredly at the carpet floor. Its soft and beautiful designs having a soothing effect on her mind that bordered on a trance.

Not even half of an hour went by when it was broken, the sound of the jiggling knob entering her ears. With started eyes, she watched as the knob turn and ratted, muffled bickering coming from the other side. Alice rose from her seat, refusing to remove her gaze from the door as she picked up the dagger. Taking steps back, she readied herself and attempted to listen to the distorted conversation.

"_Let me,_" she swore to hear, its owner obviously talking to their companion. The rattle of the knob stopped then, a grumble in response before a small clicking came from its direction. Moments passed before Alice realized the lock was being picked, causing her to look around the room in panic. The doorknob twisted again, beginning to open this time, leaving Alice little time to hide. It was too late to seek refuge in the bathroom without being noticed, so with sweaty palms, she crawled onto the floor while making sure to carefully hod the dagger. Her heart pounded frantically in her ears as she scooted beneath the bed, her body finally concealed just before the strangers walked in. The their quiet footsteps filing the room as they searched.

"I thought you said this was the place?," an angry voice growled, a familiar brogue entering its tone. Alice's eyes widened in shock, her heart beating for a completely different reason now. Lifting the sheets up, she looked to the other two occupants as they conversed, one man with mismatching socks whose face she could not see by knew by heart and a small mouse dressed for battle.

"It is, Hatter! They must have-," the Dormouse began, only to be interrupted by Alice's happy cry. Scrambling from beneath the bed, she cast the dagger aside and went to hug the man.

"Tarrant! Mally!," she stated, her eyes filling with joyful tears as she was embraced in return.

"Alice," Tarrant replied, his voice rough with worry and relief, fighting with his own tears as he held her tight. Alice could feel Mally climb up her gown, coming to rest on her shoulder where she nuzzled Alice's cheek.

"I'll take watch," said the Dormouse understandingly before scampering off, taking guard next to the door. Tarrant pulled Alice away, his hands still grasping her arms as he looked down at her.

"Young lady, the next time the alarm is sounded for any reason, you stay right next to me," he stated, his eyes glistening in the light. Alice could only nod, her mouth in a sniffling, happy smile as she stroked his cheek before resting her hand on his shoulder.

"How did you get here, anyway?," she asked, curiosity intermingling with her joy. Oh, how she had missed her friends, the extent of it being only seen now. Tarrant appeared to be in the same whirlpool of emotions that she was in, his eyes a constant changing mix of black, green and amber.

"Well, you see, it wasn't that difficult once-," he began, only to be stopped by a warning come from Mally.

"Best make this quick, no idea how long Thackery and the others can keep up distracting _him_," she stated, her head peeked around the corner. Tarrant gave a somber nod, quickly making his way to the window before removing a rope wrapped around his torso. Dropping one end past the windowsill, he then tied the other securely to the bedpost. His eyes and posture became stiff at the mere mention of Stayne, his anger more than obvious when turning back to Alice.

"Has he hurt you? Forced you to do anything?," he asked, his voice growling again as his irises became completely amber. Alice shook her head, denying his claim as she answered,

"No, he hasn't. He act-"

"Someone's comin'!," Mally interrupted yet again, taking cautious steps back before running to them. "It's him! Let's go!"

"You both go, I stay," Tarrant stated between clenched teeth, his hand unsheathing the sword that was fastened to his back. His expression demanded that blood be spilt as he glared at the door. Fear shot threw Alice once more when realizing his intention, whether it was more his safety or the Knave's, she didn't know. Throwing herself at him, she buried her head in the crook of her neck, allowing tears to drip from her eyes as tried to stop him.

"No! Please, let's _all _just go! Please, Tarrant," she begged, feeling him stiffen in possible refusal before hearing him sigh.

"Fine," he answered, unable to deny her as he replaced his sword. Grabbing her hand, he quickly guided her to climb onto his back. Alice made sure to wrap her arms tight around him as the Dormouse climbed safely into one of his many pockets. Without further ado, he backed up against the empty window, grabbing the rope before climbing carefully down. Minutes passed before they reached the ground, adrenaline rushing through Alice's veins with being so far from the cool earth. Only once or twice did Tarrant loose his hold and slipped for the briefest time, one hand always darting out to hold her tight. It was more than a relief for her when feeling her toes sink in the dew covered grass. This only lasted for a moment until Tarrant grasped her hand, tugging her to run into the forest nearby.

Even more times passed as they became further and further from the castle, their panting breath and crushing of leaves sounding through the trees as they ran. Constantly, Alice to fight with a part of her self, one who didn't want to leave the Knave so quickly and begged to at least say goodbye. This struggle would be briefly forgotten, a wayward branch or root distracting her before her inner voice returned. It would only be when Tarrant came to a standstill that her brain completely focused on that moment. His shoulders appeared to become tense, his ear cocked to the side as he listened to the surrounding forest.

"Tarrant, what's wrong-," she tried to ask, only to be quieted with a raised hand. Taking a moment, Alice listened, her senses trying to dissect the sounds around them. Faintly, Alice swore to hear it as well, a deep rumble almost as if a purr coming from somewhere near them. Mallymkun wiggled from Tarrant's pocket and climbed on top of his shoulder, her large ears trying to locate the direction it was coming from. Another moment, the snapping of twig causing them to stiffen in fear as it became louder...

"_Duck!,_" Mally suddenly shouted, her finger pointing to something behind. They had no time to question what as a feral growl met their ears, their bodies crashing to the ground as a form leaped above them. Against the moon's glowing light, Alice could make out the shape of a large animal, its identity hidden until it landed in front of them. Turning its crimson-furred head, the panther glared at them as it showed them its teeth, a growl rumbling deep from its throat.

"Run!," Tarrant urged, his feet scrambling with hers as they tried to evade the creature. It simply roared before giving chase, its alert echoing through the trees for anyone near by. The trio separated after this, taking their own routes as they sought refuge, the sounds of the pursuing creature and shouts of distant soldiers following them. It wasn't long before each was cornered, the ranks of Stayne's soldiers holding them at point before going to contain them. Tarrant was roughly pushed to the ground, his precious hat flying as his head as his hair and face became dirtied with twigs and leaves. Mallymkun was brought by the panther, her form fighting between his jaws as he came to a stop next to the guards.

"Release me, you red fur-ball!," she demanded, her tiny fists hitting at his snout in vain. Alice swore to see the creature's eyes roll in boredom, his mouth opening to drop her nonchalantly. Mally gave a look of disgust at being covered in its saliva, just about to make another retort before grabbed by a random guard. The sound of a horse's hooves reigned then, the black steed carrying the Knave until he dismounted. With measured steps, he neared the crowd before toying slightly with his glove.

"Looks like the gang is all here," Stayne muttered, his scanning the now prisoners, briefly stopping on Alice before turning to Tarrant. "What a surprise it is to see you, Hatter. Showing off your insanity with this little rescue, are we?"

Tarrant simply glared at him for a while, his eyes near-glowing in the dark as his wrists were shackled. Looking over the giant's form, as if weighing his options before spitting in his face. The Knave avoided it, his mouth twisting in disgust before raising an eyebrow.

"Take them to the dungeon with the others, and make sure to pick up his hat. I won't hear the end of it, if you don't..," he ordered in a drawl, watching as a guard tried to bind Alice as well. "Except for that one. _Her _I will deal with myself..."

He said the last part in a hiss, anger dripping from each of his words as he looked upon Alice before grabbing a pair of shackles from a standing guard. The feel of his gaze alone made her shake slightly as she looked to the floor, his brewing rage being felt despite the distance. Even through her fear, a smidgen of guilt was felt when sensing the betrayal in his tone. She listened as Tarrant and Mally were dragged away, their struggles and demands for their release sounding quiet compared to the Knave's approaching footsteps. With each crushed leaf and crunching of rocks, Alice's form shook harder until he was finally upon her. He didn't speak, his silent anger only adding to the choking silence as gripped her wrist. The strength of his fingers was painful as he dragged her to the horse and even more so when he threw her on top of the saddle. Alice didn't even have time to register this as he sat behind her, his arms surrounding her as they gripped the reigns, spurring the horse into a gallop.

What had been long, agonizing minutes for her and Tarrant were only moments for him before reaching the castle. His silence still meeting her as he stepped down before aiding her from the saddle. A stable boy came then to take the horse, leaving only Alice and Stayne as he grasped her wrist once more. It was only when they entered the empty, dark hallways of the castle that he acknowledged her.

"Thought you could simply leave with no trouble? Just scurry off into the night without my say so or knowing?," he growled, tugging at her harshly as he quickened his steps. "I'd say you took me for some fool, if I didn't know any better... Or _do _you?"

"Stayne, I'm s-," she tried, only to have her arm twisted in a painful manner, his fingers digging into her skin as he turned to face her.

"You will remain silent!," he snarled, his echoes reigning through the stone halls before being followed by deafened silence. With that, he turned again, continuing drag her as he made his way to their room. "I have done practically everything for you! Given you decent meals and things to occupy your time when I could have left you to starve. Allowed you the comforts of a bed and freedom when you could have just as easily been chained to the dungeon's wall. I have protected you! Been more patient and gentle that I probably should have. I nearly even made you the lady of this house..."

'_**The** lady?,'_ Alice's mind questioned, her attention slightly distracted before the Knave began to speak again. Her thoughts forgotten as they climbed the numerous stairs nearing their bedroom.

"And this... _this _is how you repay me? I've had cheating liars give me more," he seethed, the door falling victim beneath his rage-filled hand as he opened it. Throwing her inside, Alice caught herself as he slammed the door shut, she quickly turned so to face him. The sight of his towering form and hard stare sent shivers through her, the way he slung the chains across his shoulders did little to help either. Taking a large step forward, he ended his speech. "And why? Was it because it was _**right**?_"

Alice knew by the way he drew out the last word that he was making reference to the night she refused him, his verbal stab causing her eyes to tears.

"I never meant it like that!," she couldn't help but reply, her closed fists shaking as she tried to stand firm. His mouth twisted in ill-humor as he heard this, disbelieve apparent on his face as he stared down at her.

"Then _how _did you mean it?," he asked, teeth clenching yet again. "You seemed pretty, damn clear with your rejection that night!"

Alice's mouth opened to answer, only to have her words fail to express themselves. Her mind trying to figure out how to say something so intimate without giving away too much. Stayne watched as she remained silent, taking this as yet another refusal from her. With a scoff, he halted her train of thought as he spoke again,

"You best have an answer for me when I return, _Champion_, for we will be continuing this discussion. But first..."

He reached for the dangling shackles then, his expression set in determination as he stalked forward. Alice watched in horror as she saw what he had planned, unable to move fast enough as he captured her in grip. Picking her up, he tossed her to the bed before quickly chaining her to its posts. Alice fought against her bindings as she watched him walk to the door, her shouts falling deaf upon his ears. As he opened the door, his eye sent her a heavy gaze as he stated,

"You just sit there and think over your ideals of what's right and what's wrong. In the meantime, I have some prisoners to deal with..."

With that the door was closed behind him, her calls and yells following him through the halls as they rang clear in his ears...

O~o~O~o~O

Alice had no idea of how long it had been since the Knave's departure. However much it was, it was enough for her wrists to ache from her constant struggles and for the candles to dim. The room had long since become cold from the still open window as she watched their flickering shadows. Minutes melded hours as her head rested upon her chest, awaiting for his dreaded arrival. Her eyes had grown heavy when the door was finally opened, the Knave entering without so much as a glance at her. She watched with numb curiosity as he went about replacing the dying candles before closing the window so to start a fire in the hearth. She shifted in her bindings when he retreated to his study, rummaging around for a bit before retuning with a glass and bottle of what could only be liquor. Setting them down briefly on the nightstand next to her, he grabbed his more favored chair and dragged it until it was it was just a few feet from the bed. After pouring himself a glass, he finally sat and leaned back against its cushions, his eye falling upon her in acknowledgment. He kept his gaze upon her face as he sipped between tight lips, his anger still apparent as she squirmed in discomfort.

Silence fell between them as she waited for him to say something, _anything, _but he appeared quite content in his brewing... Gulping slightly, she readied herself as she asked a much needed question,

"What's going to happen? To me and to my friends?"

Stayne's lips pursed in thought as he chose his words carefully.

"You," he began to say. "I'm still deciding, to be honest. Since you are under my protection and authority, your fate is completely up to me. By every bit of sense I have, I should punish and put you in your place... I can assure you that you can kiss your freedom and privileges goodbye. Your friends, on the other hand, are another matter entirely. By the laws of Mord, it is suggested that any intruders be executed if not killed during capture. If I want to keep my position as leader here, I must follow the written word of the land..."

"You can't!," Alice cried, her eyes opening in fear and shock as she fought with her bindings. Stayne watched, his eye emptying of all expression during the display.

"Oh, but I can," he replied. "Unless some deal is struck where I find it beneficial to keep them alive. That is simply how things are run here. I warned you after arriving that this was not like jolly, old England..."

The last bit came out in a sarcastic spat, taking a large gulp from his glass as Alice soaked in his words. Her fingers fiddled against one another in attempt to sooth herself as she asked her next question.

"Could... Could this deal be made by _anyone?"_

"Yes..," he answered, setting the glass down as he looked closely at her. Alice could see the wheels in his head turn as he thought over her reason for asking. "Why? Is there a deal you wish to make for their lives?"

Alice bit at her lip, her teeth near piercing its flesh as her eyes darted back and forth. Thoughts raced in her mind, trying to piece together her decision as they refused to connect. There was only thing she could think of to bargain with, the very thing he had been after for months. Despite this, she couldn't help but fear the possible result... This caused her to become lost in her own little, frantic world, unintentionally ignoring her captor until his voice called her back.

"Well, Alice... Either make your choice or I uphold mine," he stated, making her look up at him as she tried to comprehend his words through the chaos of her mind. Constantly, her mouth opened only to have her tongue held back by uncertainty. Moments passed and she still had not responded, causing him to glare at her as he rose.

"_Fine_," said Ilosovic, his voice filled with frustrated rage. "I'll retrieve you once the preparations for their trials are finished..."

He made his way again to the door, hand reaching for the knob when Alice called to him,

"_Wait!_"

Stayne stopped, looking at her from over his shoulder as she attempted to sit up better in her position. The metal links clinked against the solid wood of the headboard as she took a deep breath, meeting his gaze while doing so.

"I'll... I'll do it. I'll strike you a deal," she told him, licking her lips as she continued. "I'll give you what you want, all of it, just _please_, spare them..."

He studied her for a moment before giving a small nod. Turning back to her, his eye couldn't help but glimmer with lust as she squirmed with each step he took. Despite her obvious nervousness, excitement began to coil within her, rising with her inner flames as it clawed at the surface. It felt like her very skin was set aflame as his gloved hand touch hers, his fingers unlocking the chains that held her bound. As she rubbed at her wrists and slid comfortably to her knees, he returned to his previous seat before reaching for his glass again. He watched as Alice kept her gaze locked on her reddened skin, her mind trying to grasp the reality of this situation while deciding what to do next.

She knew very well what sex was, having been educated by her sister after her honeymoon and from books while her mother was not looking. However, when it came to the true nature of it, she knew very little besides her own desires. Vainly, she tried to recall anything that might be helpful, only to have her aching core answer in need. She didn't have much time to further think of the subject, the lounging Knave beckoning her attention to him.

"Well, Alice. I'm waiting...," he stated, gazing intently at her over the rim of his glass. The pure intensity of it causing her to gulp and stutter, barely able to form her next words,

"Don't men execute this... _act?_"

She couldn't even bring herself to fully say it as timidness fill her, looking to the ground with blushing cheeks as Stayne gave her a knowing smirk. Twirling the contents in his glass slightly, he answered,

"We do but the offer was that _you_ would be the one to."

Seeing her fear and uncertainty, he decided to discreetly guide her through this event, all the while hoping to somehow calm her. Leaning forward slightly, he rested his elbows against his knees before ordering, "Undress."

Alice stiffened for a moment before sliding from the bed, her movements tiny and cautious as she stood. With fast hands, she began to do so, her fingers not even fully touching her gown when he stopped her with a disapproving noise.

"_Slowly, _Alice, no need to rush...," he told her, leaning back comfortably into his seat. Alice looked up at him, seeing mirth twinkling in his eye as he enjoyed her reaction to all of this, but with it she swore to see a tinge of regret as well.

_'Was this not how he planned their first time?,'_ she wondered before shaking the thought away. Taking a deep breath, she went back to removing her garments. Her hands sliding against her silk-covered form while going at a more leisure and sensual pace. Stayne adjusted slightly in his seat, his eye taking in each piece of clothing that fell until she stood naked before him. His expression only held approval while raking down her body, the heat of his gaze sending shivers through her as her hands fidgeted at her sides.

"Now me and don't be shy," he then ordered, a finger beckoning her to near. Alice only hesitated for a moment before walking to him, the need to cover herself causing her hands to itch as she chose which of his clothing to take off first. Deciding to draw things out as long as possible, she knelt before to remove his boots, her mind contemplating over the last part of his request. It was only when both of them and his socks were skewed across the room that she thought to understand. As she rose to remove his gloves, she tried think of ways to fulfill this until the sight of his bare hand caught her eye. With a sudden thought, she grasped the large hand after setting down its previous encasing. Licking her lips a little before leaning down to kiss its spread palm, her mouth working across its fingers until finally grazing its knuckles. With a quick look upwards at him, she noted his curious eyebrow as he gave a tiny nod. She must be on he right track...

She repeated this with the next hand, adding a slight nip to a couple of his fingers. This caused him to make a noise, one nearing a quiet groan as it stuck in his throat. For some reason, this excited Alice with the simple knowledge that she could effect him so. A growing part of her wanted to hear him to do it again, only louder and more audible. Taking his next finger, she planted a gentle kiss on it as well before wrapping her mouth around its tip. It became a victim to her warmth as she gave a tiny suck, setting it free after only a moment. She heard him again, this time as a grunt as he tried to keep his composure. Alice had to hide her wicked smile as she carried on, bringing her tongue into play before leaving his hand with a gentle bite to its knuckles. Moving back a little, she saw the burning passion within his eye, his eyebrow that was once raised in curiosity now in knowing as his lips pulled at their corner. Alice tried to ignore this, acting coy while unknowingly starting a new game between them as she slithered into his lap. Beneath her, she could feel the growing hardness between his thighs and the rippling of his firm muscles. Her breath hitched slightly at the sensation of it against her bare flesh, silently wondering how it would feel, released and stroking against her... Pulling her hair over one shoulder so to keep it from hinder her, she pressed closer while reaching behind him, her hands fiddling with the buckle and strap there. Suddenly, she gave a loud moan, her back arching as he gave her shoulder a searing kiss. His hands reaching behind her as well, their nails dragging across her back as he nipped and played with her flesh. Her hips shifted and bucked as her breath turned into a pant, her hands pressing against him in an attempt to increase his attention. He simply chuckled, giving her neck one last bite before allowing her to carry on.

Alice's form quivered from his previous actions, her hands shaking as she went about removing his armor. More kisses and playing were shared between them even after the last garment that concealed his upper-half was gone. Soon Alice's lips were swollen and red as she gazed at him, her hands resting upon his chest while her nipples begged aching and hard from excitement alone, having not even been touched. Her fingers were just about to further explore his flesh until the scar of his face caught her attention, the patch covering his eye calling to a deeper part of her. Biting her bottom lip, she tried to fight the itch that suddenly consumed her, her curiosity fighting the voice that told her she shouldn't... Rising slightly, her hand went to remove it only to caught by his as he gave her a hard stare. She could see the sudden coldness within his expression, one brought to guard the fear and insecurity he felt over his injury. She could only feel understanding, her desire to know turning into to show him that there was no need for it, not for her at least. Leaning closer, she kissed his lips while not fighting his grip on her hand.

"Please," she said between meetings of their lips, her mouth leaving to kiss the corner of his and the thumb wrapped around her wrist. Her tone took on one of pleading while still being gentle. "Let me see..."

He hesitated for a moment, his hand slightly shaking before giving a stiff nod, his hand sliding down her arm in warning. She nodded as well, returning to his lips to kiss him silent thanks and reassurance. Pulling away slightly again, her fingers went to the edge of his patch, watching as he closed his other eye as he waited for reaction. The piece of leather felt light in her hand as she pulled it away, the sight of his full scar coming within her vision. She made sure to keep quiet and not gasp at the shock, her hand growing stiff when seeing what lay there. His eye could barely be seen, no gaping hole or real sign of it, only where the flesh seemed to have been stitched and healed together. Maybe the brief feature of a closed eyelid but nothing else... It was a horrifying sight, ugly even, but Alice couldn't find any disgust with her, only pity and pain for his loss. Tears pricked at her own eyes as she stroked his temple, leaning forward to kiss his forehead before trailing her mouth down his scar. She made sure to press her lips especially firm upon his eye, hoping to show him that she accepted him, that she didn't care how monstrous it may be. Her mouth carried on its mission before finally met his once more, tears sliding sightly from her eyes as she thought of the possible struggle his life might have been. She made sure stop them as he returned her kiss head on, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist, pressing her closer as she embraced him. This carried on for a long while, finally breaking when their lungs demanded air and their returning passions expressed their need. Lowering her head, she began to kiss his neck before trailing down, her body sliding from his lap while doing so. With each scar she found, her lips pressed harder against it, hoping to make up for not being there to heal and sooth it. When she reached the area of the wound she had treated herself, her tongue darted on to give it attention. She meet his gaze with equal fire as she trailed along the jagged scar, licking the previously torn flesh that had bound and stitched their fates together. His hand gripped tightly at the armrest as he watched the display, throwing his head back in pleasure as her tongue dipped between the leather of his pants and heated flesh. He let out a hiss as her fingers began to unfasten his strings, her hands tugging on his last piece of clothing until he raised his hips. It wasn't long before he sat naked before her, his throbbing manhood showing off his need as she took in his form. He could see the awe and appreciation on her face as her tongue darted out to lick at hunger lips.

To say Alice was pleased with the sight of his naked body was an understatement... It surpassed everything her mind had ever attempted to imagine, her fantasies after watching him slave away under the sweltering sun didn't do him justice. Her womanhood became even more wet than before as she leaned forward, the need to further touch and taste him consuming her. With a timid hand, she grasped the hard flesh between his thighs, it felt strange between her fingers as he let out a small groan. It was thick and throbbing in her hold, almost jumping to attention as she stroked it. Alice watch as Stayne further shifted in his seat, obviously taking pleasure from her actions. With a small, mischievous smile, she leaned closer, her mouth near panting upon its flesh as she gave it a hot lick. He let out a loud moan, one that increased as she further tortured his leaking manhood.

"Imp," he growled playfully, his body shaking as he picked her up. Alice let out a gasp of surprise as he cradled her in his arms, pressing close to him until he dropped her onto the bed. The mattress bounced beneath her as he soon followed, his mouth catching hers while pressing their bodies together. Alice let out a pleased moan, her hand dragging across his back before he pulled away. With heated kisses, he tormented her flesh, making it ache with need when he caught a helpless nipple between his lips. Alice let out a moaning gasp, her mouth releasing delightful sounds as sucked on the bud, his hand going out to tug on the other. It wasn't long until she was a withering mess beneath him, her hips constantly bucking against him as she begged for more. Her sweet demands always causing him a pleased smirk as he took his time. After finally releasing her breasts, he traveled to the dripping need between her legs, giving her flesh random licks and kisses before reaching it. Alice let out an especially loud gasp when feeling him lick at her aching core, his hips bucking harder as he did it again. Stayne watched as her cheeks blushed a pretty pink, her hands gripping the headboard in pleasure. He gave a harsher lick, loving the way her head threw back with a begging moan. Spreading her thighs farther apart, he lapped away her juices with his tongue before wiggling it into her entrance. Alice could only shift and wither as he did this, her body allowing him entrance as he added in a finger. Soon he was pumping more than one inside her as arched on the sheets, her body a sweaty mess. He pulled away after a few minutes, making her whine quietly which he chuckled in response. Crawling back up to her, he captured her lips while settling between her thighs. The tip of his arousal in line with her entrance as he distracted her with their kiss. When he was sure that she was relaxed and ready, he gave a small nuzzle of apology before pushing quickly inside. Alice gave a yell of pain, her eyes tearing up as her nails pressed against his back. She knew it was going to hurt but still it was a surprise all the same... Stayne croon at her with hushed, gentle words, his hands rubbing against her body as he eased her discomfort. He didn't move as minutes passed, patiently allowing her to get use to him. When she was ready once more, she gave him a deep kiss while wrapping her legs tightly around him. With a nod, she urged him to thrust within her. He did so, gently at first and even when her moans returned. He satisfied smile returned when hearing this, loving the sounds she could make with her sweet mouth.

"Please," she suddenly begged, wanting him to go faster. He couldn't help but be playful at that moment as he smirked.

"Please... _stop?,_" he asked, humor filling his voice as he slowed his pace further. Alice let out a sound of frustration and need as she tightened her thighs around him, urging him to continue.

"No," she whines, hips bucking against him. "_Faster_, please. Faster!"

Stayne chuckled before complying, speeding up his hips as she moaned in approval. No other words came from her until his rubbed at a spot deep inside, one that caused her her arch further into him as she groaned,

_"Ilosovic!"_

"What did you say?," he suddenly asked, this time truly stopping as his movements stilled within her. He looked sown at her with an unreadable expression as she squirmed beneath him in fear, the memory of when Adelinde tried to call him by his first name taking root in his mind. Alice tried to answer only to have him speak again. "Say it again... My name, say it."

"Ilosovic..," she timidly whispered, a gasp filling her as he gave a deep thrust on that same spot. "Ilosovic!"

This carried on a short while, him madly thrusting within her with each cry of his name that she gave. Soon Alice let out a scream, her walls clamping around him as she climaxed for the first time that night. He watched as this happened, wanting to see her to do it again as he slowed his pace. With gentle and deep thrusts, he brought her to the heights of arousal again until she climaxed, loving the way her face glowed after. He could no longer hold off his own need after this, making him quickly slam in and out of her before releasing his seed with a deep groan. As they panted and stared at one another, his lips went down to press against hers. He seemed like he had become addicted to her kisses and flesh...

Pulling away, he settled next to her and wrapped his arms around her panting and sweaty form. They remained silent for a while as each took this in, their afterglow humming with their bodies as minutes ticked by. Despite being content with the silence, Alice couldn't keep herself from asking the question that was on her mind.

"When will you give the order?"

Hearing her refer to the situation at hand, he raised on his elbow to look down at her. He had almost forgotten that they made a deal in the first place, the passion between them feeling too true. Pushing away his hurt disappointment, his mind contemplated on possibilities before answering,

"Now, if you wish..."

She gave a nod and watched him roll from the bed, the only thing he bothered to put on was his patch for his eye before opening his door. Looking outside into the hall, he addressed an awaiting guard,

"Cancel any orders of executions made for the new prisoners, and make sure their conditions in the cells are comfortable. Dismissed."

With that, he closed the door behind him before turning to face Alice as she scrambled from the bed. Her eyes filled with confusion and anger as she wrapped a sheet around her, making her way to him in determined steps.

"You said you would release them!," she shouted, coming to a stop before him.

"I did no such thing," he replied, leaning back against the door as he crossed his arms. "I said I would_ "spare" _them. The deal had nothing to do with releasing them..."

She gave a sound of unhappy frustration, one hand gripping to keep the sheet up while her other waved through the air in agitation. After a moment, she took a calming breath before looking at him again.

"And I suppose to have them released, a new deal must be struck?,"she asked through gritted teeth. Stayne watched her reaction, a part of him not liking to put her in such a position while still realizing this would be the only way he could ever have her. Shrugging away those petty feelings, he steeled himself before her as he returned her gaze with an emotionless stare.

"Yes, but a different one for each of your friends," he answered, making sure she knew fully what he was asking. Alice bit at her lip in thought, silently toying with it as he had done not even an hour before. After a moment, she seemed to have come to a decision.

"Agreed but only if I am allowed to visit and speak with them when I wish. I also demand to bid them farewell before their departures," she stated, making her voice firm. Stayne gave a nod, pushing away from the wall before walking closer.

"Only if I am there accompanying you for each visit," he declared, his tone warning against any argument. She seemed to unhappy about this but still nodded in turn.

"Agreed," she simply answered, looking to floor as he stood next to her. It couldn't have been a moment later when his hand gently grasped her chin, making her meet his gaze before softly kissing her. The small gesture alone made her quietly gasp, her body beginning to burn once more. Puling away, he stroked her cheek, looking deeply into her eyes as he said,

"Good, now let's get some sleep..."

With that, she nodded and moved to the bed, too drained from their previous activity to even dress. He followed closely behind, snuffing out the candles while leaving the hearth's dying flames to burn out themselves. The crackling of coals became their lullaby despite the rising of dawn on the horizon. Both rested soundly deep into the day as they held each other, neither truly knowing what was to happen once they awoke...

* * *

**Random Author's Note At The End: I told you guys that smut was (sometime) on the way! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this incredibly long chapter and that you tell me what you thought by reviewing. Should I dare doing another smut scene? :P**

**Also, to marvelouslymad since she's been poking fun at me for not giving smut sooner... *POKE**POKE* Was it worth the wait? Huh? Who's a tease now? *playfully continues to be obnoxious as she pokes at her arm and steals her nachos* Change the title of my story to "How to Deny Your Readers Smut While Still Having Them Come Back For More", my butt XD Haha /endscrazyfacerubhere  
**


End file.
